Deliciously so
by Immortal Ophelia
Summary: Hermione Granger is about to set off with her two best friends to find a way to defeat Voldemort. But even before she could start her search for Horcruxes, she meets someone totally unexpected...
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K.Rowling's characters. I do not make money writing this.

**Hi this is my first fic. I hope you will enjoy it. Oh and I'm thanking Maria Elena who not only is a wonderful friend, a beta and a fabulous author…she's also given me the push to post my stories…grazie mille tesoro**

**This chapter was betaed again by my new beta: Persephone. Thanks a lot, honey.**

**Deliciously so..**

**Chapter 1.**  
**Trapped**

The tinkling of bells above the door of Flourish and Blotts, significantly magnified by the shop's eerie emptiness, announced the arrival of a customer. The customer in question was a breathtakingly beautiful man: long blonde hair, sensual lips, fair skin and icy grey, penetrating eyes and he carried a black cane with a silver serpent engraved on the handle.  
One of the assistants stood staring at him, and quickly asked her colleague about him. 

" Don't go too close, luv; that's Lucius Malfoy that is. True he's got the looks of an angel, but he's rotten to the core. He's been in Azkaban, that one has. Captured at the Ministry, when You-Know-Who returned. Stayed over a year there 'till they released him, was under the _Imperius Curse_ so they say. Death Eater if you ask me. Go on, ask 'im if he needs help, then leave 'im be. Don't go looking for trouble." 

Approaching the man, who was still looking around lazily, she said: 

"Good day Sir, how may I help you?" 

"No need, just looking thank you." 

And with that he started walking around the many bookcases, finally walking up the stairs to the second floor. 

"Pity though, he's really something to look at…" 

"Like the Devil. Mark my words, no good will come from 'im. His wife died you know? God knows how…" 

"You don't say!" 

"I do say, but if anyone asks: you ain't 'eard 'owt from me. Right?!" 

"Sure" 

"Dark times, these are…don't know who to trust…and it's damn bad for business, hardly anyone comes in anymo-" 

"So don't you think that makes it a good reason to work, ladies?" The manager interrupted sneaking up on the two chatting women. "Gossip break over, get back to work. You go to the back room and see if we've got any new orders." 

The younger assistant blushed furiously, whilst the eldest just grumbled: "We ain't got any work to do. Orders we've seen to, and the only person in the shop don't need help, so why don't you-" What the manager was supposed to do, no one found out, for the woman was interrupted yet again, this time by the bell on the door. A young woman walked in, cheeks glowing from the wind, long brown hair slightly bushy. She walked towards the manager 

"Good Morning, I-" 

"Good morning, miss Granger! Lovely to see you." 

The manager didn't normally remember the names of his customers, but for her there was an exception. First of all, he hardly had any customers in the first place. But mainly, it was because she was one of their best customers. She would spend hours in here at a time, her eyes always twinkling. 

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley not with you this morning?" 

"No they're just taking a last look at the joke shop." She replied rolling her eyes. 

"We've got the books you ordered." 

"Oh thank you. I'll just take a look around" And with that she went up the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms section. 

Hermione Granger was quite happy that, although almost all of the shops in Diagon Alley were closed down, at least the book shop remained open. Not that she was really in the mood for shopping, what with Dumbledore being dead, the whole of the wizarding world terrified of Lord Voldemort's attacks. It really came as no surprise that many preferred locking themselves in their homes, and spending what little time they had left with their families. Even going into a bookshop gave Hermione little pleasure, but at least she knew she was doing something useful. 

Harry, Ron and her had been on the run since Bill and Fleur's wedding. Yes, she grimaced: they had escaped the Order, their friends and family, and were now getting the last things sorted before looking for the missing Horcruxes. They also had to go to Godric's Hollow, to visit the Potter's grave. She had decided to leave the boys in Fred and George's joke shop (Fred and George knew what they were doing and decided not to stop them), and after a lot of persuading, she had managed to earn access to Flourish and Blotts alone… Yes it was risking it, but she didn't want to spoil the last time she would see her two best friends, laughing. Plus, she did have a trump card: not only did she know more hexes and spells than people ten years older than her , but she also had one of the DA fake Galleons with her, and the boys had another two. If anything were to happen to either of them, they would be able to communicate easily. 

She had ordered a tremendous amount of books on curses, jinxes, hexes, counter-curses, spells, incantations, anything that could help them. She was trying to find a book on Horcruxes, but she had no false hopes; she knew that the only copies would be in some Death Eater's private library; and she had no intention whatsoever of going to ask permission of borrowing a book when she'd be cursed for being a muggleborn, two miles before reaching the front door. She was also wondering who this R.A.B. could be. Her first thought had been Regulus A Black, but she'd quickly dismissed this theory… Sirius had repeated time and time again that his brother was too thick to be one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters (and she seriously doubted that even they knew the whereabouts of their master's soul), and Harry's description of what was guarding the locket seemed to be more than enough to keep Regulus Black away. 

She was pacing around some bookcases, and looking around the empty shop…quite a novelty: before a person could hardly move for the crowd in here, while now it's completely empty. A few years ago, when it had been packed to the brim with Gilderoy Lockhart's fans, she had wished that it would be as empty as now…Such a pity it actually happened. And losing herself in her thought, she continued to look absentmindedly at book titles, not noticing that someone was looking at her from behind. 

Lucius Malfoy, was leaning against the wall, face partially covered by a stack of books, and was observing with interest who had just walked in the shop…Interest…Well, to put it better, he was wondering what the filthy mudblood of the golden trio was doing all alone in a shop. It was as if she was looking for trouble. So much for being the smartest witch in Hogwarts… _Filthy mudblood_: he remembered her in the Department of Mysteries… He should have killed her there and then. But no one was there to stop him now… She was all his. It was deliciously ironic that that place where they first met, would be where she would die…Wasn't he merciful? Killing her so she could be surrounded by books, which she loves above all else… 

Hermione was just turning over a nasty looking book on curses, when she heard a familiar drawl behind her. 

"My, my, Miss Granger… What is a young, innocent looking mudblood like yourself doing with a book like that?" 

Her heart stopped and, turning round, she saw Lucius Malfoy himself smirking at her. She dropped the book with a loud _thunk_. 

Oh god! She knew he had been released from Azkaban, but expecting to meet him the one time she was alone? Not only had she found a Death Eater, who no doubt loathed her and the others for sending him to prison; she had managed to find the one who was a sadistic bastard who hated her not only for her parentage, but also for the fact that she had beat his son so many times, proving that purebloods _need_ not be superior to mudbloods.  
She took a step back. 

"Honestly, I would have thought that you of all people wouldn't treat books like this" he smirked as he bent down, and picked it up for her. 

She started to put her hand slowly in her pocket, reaching for her wand… 

"No, no. None of that… _Accio wand_" And caught her wand in his hand. 

Hermione was staring at him… Then she remembered the galleon in her other pocket; but, before she could even touch it, she heard "_Accio Galleon_" and watched in horror as she remained totally unprotected against her worst enemy. 

"You didn't think I didn't know about these, did you?" he chuckled, and placed both wand and galleon in his inner robe. "Draco, told me all about these. He even copied them to communicate with the Death Eaters that memorable night…You could say it's thanks to you that Dumbledore finally died." he added, and noticed with much satisfaction that the witch was crying. 

"Hit a nerve?" 

_Bastard_!, she thought. _Arrogant bastard! But he's also a murderer and rapist… Shit! He's got my wand and the coin! I've got to keep calm and think it over. I'm alone with this man who will no doubt kill me; downstairs there are three people, even if they heard us or noticed something, they'd be no match for a Death Eater…He's just got out of prison, so he wouldn't do anything in front of witnesses, unless he killed them too, which he would without even thinking_. 

"When was the last time we met? Last year maybe? The Ministry ring any bells? I must thank you and Potter of course, for handing me to the Dementors… It really was an unforgettable experience…" his gaze now unmistakably full of loathing and vindictive fury. 

Hermione turned on her heel and started to run away from the man. She had always been terrified of him, and now finding him in a deserted shop all by herself was just too much. She had to find Harry and Ron… But before she could move a foot, she had been caught by a painfully strong grip around the waist, while his other hand went over her mouth. 

"Now, now Miss Granger. I would have thought that even you would remember your manners." he whispered in her ear "Who has ever seen someone running away in the middle of a conversation?"  
With that he pulled her behind a bookcase. She tried with all her might to break loose but he was unbelievably strong. She started to really struggle now, pushing and pulling, but no use: he held her fast. Desperately, not knowing what else to do, she bit down hard on the hand that was holding her. He let out a yelp, but not letting go, he pushed her against the wall, holding her still with his cane. "Stand still you stupid girl!" he hissed. 

Hermione was now crying: she was trapped. He had blocked her arms with that bloody cane of his, and he had her wand and coin too. She was completely at his mercy, which she was afraid to admit, was close to zero. 

Lucius was trying to catch his breath. The little bitch had put up a little fight, and she had actually bit him with that filthy mouth of hers… How dare she! She would pay… Oh, yes… Keeping a firm grip on his cane with his left hand, he extracted his wand with his right. "_Silencio_" he whispered, putting up a silencing charm around them. Then, he cast a particular variation of the disillusionment charm, so they were now in a bubble that was completely sound-proof, and made them invisible… Now no one but him would hear her screams. 

"Well, Miss Granger, first things first:" and with that he slapped her face "HOW DARE YOU BITE ME, YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH?!" Her lip was bleeding and the blood was mixing with the tears that were running copiously down her cheeks. He smiled a cruel smile. "No one can save you now" 

True she was crying, she was probably going to be killed, but she would at least show this son of a bitch who muggleborns really were! "Yeah that's right" she said whimpering slightly "No one can save me, because a big bad Death Eater has me trapped! He was too scared to face me honestly, so he has me trapped without a wand, not being able to move or scream. Well you certainly prove your point Malfoy! You're too scared to face a seventeen year old girl, like you were too scared to face a group of kids at the Ministry last year!... You're nothing but a coward! A fucked up coward!" 

"SILENCE" he roared "What would you know?! Umh?" he continued, starting to slap her again "What would you know you little bitch?! You know nothing! Nothing! You keep parading yourself with Potter, too stupid to realize you are in danger! And they say you're the one with brains?... Don't make me laugh!... Tell me, what was it like to know you had been wrong for so many years? What did you think when Draco let the Death Eaters in? When Severus killed that decrepit fool Dumbledore?! You trusted him didn't you? Just because he was a teacher" He stopped catching his breath. Her cheeks were burning, her lip was bleeding; she had tears running down, her eyes closed tightly, and her breath was coming out in ragged gasps making her chest heave. Not to mention she was trembling like a dried leaf. 

He smirked "So much for Gryffindor's courage." he added then softly.  
With that, her head snapped up, and she spat in his face, saliva and blood dripping down his eyes…He wiped it away in disgust "Y-you say you d-don't like my blood…we-well fuck off! Better than yours!" 

"I'm going to make you scream so hard that your lungs will come out of your body!" he hissed, pressing his cane hard against her chest. He was really going to enjoy breaking her into little pieces, and he would kill her to put her out of her misery. How many times could she resist the Cruciatus Curse?…It would be interesting to find out… 

It was then that he noticed something: in the struggle her cloak had been torn away, her  
blouse had come loose, revealing part of the lacy bra covering her shapely breasts. Her skirt was also starting to hitch up, revealing creamy legs underneath… She had grown! She was already a young woman! Probably the little bitch was the favourite past time of Potter and the Weasley brats. 

"My, my" he whispered, as her heaving chest kept rising and falling rapidly, giving him a big glimpse of her cleavage… He felt himself getting hard…Hard?... Aroused by a mudblood? Was he going insane? But there was nothing she could do, all his to do with as he wished. Since Narcissa had died, he hadn't had any sexual intercourse, so it was logical that he was getting aroused by this display of flesh…Yes, perfectly alright. It would not even be rape: she was, after all, his inferior… 

Hermione saw in horror as he was staring at her, that his eyes kept flicking over her breasts and legs; and then, along with the loathing, the hate and the revulsion, she saw something else in his eyes… _lust_… He was going to rape her… 

"Yes, it wouldn't really matter" he said more to himself than to her. And with that, he started running a long soft finger over her breast. 

"No" she gasped 

"Shut up!" And with that, he ripped open her blouse. "My, my mudblood… You've become a woman…" Then, he started fondling her. 

"No, please…" _Wait_, she thought. _Am I stupid? I'm begging Lucius Malfoy for mercy…. Wake up, Hermione! It won't happen!_

She was trembling… _Poor thing_ … She was just so alluring. A pity she was filth really; he might of considered a more fulfilling relationship…What was he thinking?... Azkaban must have really lowered his standards: after a beautiful wife like Narcissa, no one could be considered her equal, especially not the bitch in front of him. 

"Oh Miss Granger, please tell: what do you do with Potter and Weasely? Do they suck your breasts?" he nipped one of her nipples, and she let out a whimper of pain. "Do they touch your ass?" He finally let go of his cane, but by carefully pressing his weight against her, he was able to use both his hands to grope her buttocks…My… They were soft, and she even had a g-string… she really was a _slut!_

"S-stop! " His hands were touching all of her body, and she was shaking out of pure revulsion… What could she do? 

"Or do they kiss your little mouth, to make you shut up… perhaps?" And then, he licked her bloody lips, and pressed his mouth against hers prying it open, biting her lips when she wouldn't part them, his tongue immediately exploring her crevice violently. 

Hermione just stood there, too shocked to do anything but stare at the man who was continuing his ministrations, oblivious to her… _Lucius Malfoy was kissing her!_.. She thought she was going to be sick. He was biting her lips, pushing his tongue around her mouth… She'd only kissed a few times, and this was certainly different from innocent school boys' kisses… He was suffocating her!... _God, didn't he need to breathe?_

He started to move his hands around her body, breasts, ass, thighs…Oh fuck! What was that she was feeling on her lower abdomen?... The _sick_ fuck was actually grinding his erection against her!... What could she do?... The only thing was to think! Even just to take her mind off of what could happen next….It was bloody hard, with him pinching her nipples like that…His hands seemed to be everywhere!... One minute they were on her legs, then on her ass, breasts…when she finally realised… He was moving his hands all over her body… If she could move her hands on him, even just for a second, she could reach either wand or coin, and then try to fight back. But that would mean having to touch him… It may not even work… But it was her last hope. Feeling quite disgusted, wondering if it was really the only way, she took a deep breath and moved her hands to his neck, and then just to back up her pretences, she started kissing him back. 

Lucius was quite taken aback! First he had felt the mudblood's hands resting on his neck and then she had started kissing him!... But she didn't stop there: she started moving her hands up and down his chest too… She _really_ was a whore, and she was getting off on him!... How dare she!... But somehow, he didn't feel like stopping: he would give her a bit of a taste of Lucius Malfoy. So, he moved one of his hands to her waist, while with the other, he reached down to her knickers and, placing a long finger, he started to rub her clit. 

_He's rubbing me!... This complete fuck is rubbing me!... I got to find my wand!_ So, she moved her hands from his chest to his inside pockets, thus rubbing her breasts against him. She was grasping around his cloak and, after starting to lose hope, she found both wand and coin. She grabbed them frantically and, pulling out her wand, she finally broke the kiss, and pointed it at the man in front of her. 

Lucius Malfoy was busy trying to catch his breath; he gathered his wits, and understood why Granger had her wand and was pointing it at him, but not why he had felt disappointed at the loss of her touch. He noticed that he had dropped his wand when he had craved for more contact…. What a fool! 

" You really are a whore, Granger!" he spat "To use your body like that" 

"Your insults mean nothing to me. I think it's much worse torturing and killing people as a form of entertainment… Now I've sent for help. You either leave now, or I shall disarm you and bind you here till they haul you back to Azkaban… Leave _now_." She could tell he was weighing the two things up… She hadn't yet been able to call anyone, but she hoped he wouldn't call her bluff. 

True, they couldn't see or hear them; but if the place was swarming with members of the Order, he couldn't leave. They could even find them if they had dratted Moody with them, with that bloody magical eye of his. And then he would be screwed and back to Azkaban, with no chance of being set free again. He would have to leave her… But he would make her pay. 

"Well, till we meet again Miss Granger…" He picked up his cane, pulled out his wand and said "_Finite Incantatem". _Then, as he was walking away, he said "Next time I'll finish the job". And going down the steps, he held his cloak close to hide his erection, and exited the shop, disapparating, just outside the doorway. 

Hermione slumped against the wall, heart beating wildly… She was safe, still alive. And looking down at herself: she was a bloody mess…clothes ripped and tousled, bra split in half. She muttered "_Reparo_" and repaired her blouse and bra. She then wiped away the blood on her lips, took out a pocket mirror, and found herself looking at a girl who looked as if she had been trampled on by a stampede of hippogriffs. Muttering a few quick spells to straighten herself out, she bound down the stairs, grabbed her books, threw money on the counter, and left the shop, positively running, till she got to the joke shop where she found her two best friends…. Now she would be really safe. 

"Wow, Hermione!... That was quick! We thought we would have to drag you out" Ron said cheekily. 

"You all right?" asked Harry, looking concerned. 

"Oh, yeah! No problems… So, shall we stop off at the Leaky Cauldron?" 

"You're on!" they all said, grinning. 

And although she was smiling, Hermione couldn't stop thinking of how that man had touched and kissed her… How he had rubbed against her… Could anyone be so sick?  
How could he enjoy forcing himself on anyone who was as defenceless as she had been?...She had been luck today, and she knew she wouldn't get away so lightly, were it to ever happen again.


	2. Poisoned

**Disclaimer's and thanks: I do not own any of these characters, apart from my little Blinky .**

** I thank Persephone for rebetaing this chapter. **

**Poisoned**

Lucius Malfoy apparated moments later in front of Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire. Using his cane, he rapped sharply on the heavy oak door. The door opened straight away, revealing a cowering house elf in the door way

"G-good morning M-master." it squeaked

As he walked through the door, he hit it on the head with the cane. "Next time open it faster, Blinky!" He hissed "How dare you leave your Master waiting on his own doorstep, uh?"

"S-sorry Master," it yelped, sensing instantly that his master was in a bad mood, and would more than likely be taking it out on him. "I-I wills punish myself."

"Yes… Do that," he said almost bored. He didn't mind his servants grovelling, but it got a bit monotonous after a while. "Blinky, I have work to do. I will be in my study, and I do not want to be disturbed… For _any_ reason at all!"

"Y-yes Master!" With that, the Lord of the Manor took off his cloak and gloves, and threw them at the cowering elf, almost hoping that the pathetic creature wouldn't catch them, so that he would have an other opportunity to punish it. But the Elf caught them all, aware that its master would try to find a reason to hit it. As it was looking up at its master, it noticed his left hand was red and swollen…It let out _squeak_ of surprise, and dropped one of the gloves. Knowing what was coming, it closed its eyes. Sure enough, Lucius Malfoy aimed a kick at the elf's head, kicking him a couple of feet away.

"Bad Blinky!... You displeased Master."

"I-I is sorry Master…".

"Go and put your head in the oven."

"Yes M-master." And picking up cloak and gloves, it snapped its fingers and vanished with a loud _crack_. 

_Blasted servants_, he smirked as he walked out of the Entrance Hall, crossing one of the many corridors lined with portraits and relics of generations past, and arriving then in his study, where he locked the door behind him. After sitting down at his desk, he summoned a decanter of Firewhiskey and a large glass from his drinking cabinet; then he po**ured** **himself a generous** amount, and gulped it all down.

He looked at his still hurting left hand, where _she_ had left her teeth marks, making the flesh around the bite swollen… The _mudblood_ had marked him! **Damn her to hell!**

Instantly, he had a vision of her shaking, while pressed against the bookcase, her face flushed, tears streaming from her eyes, and blood trickling from her lips… He smirked: she had been terrified.

But then, another vision snaked into his mind… Her hands were leaving hot trails on his chest, and her sweet tongue was moving sensually in his mouth, her own warm one tasting of blood…And her breasts… her voluptuous breasts rubbing against him…

_Shit!_ He was getting more and more aroused, and he could feel himself swelling into a hard erection. _This is completely humiliating…I can't believe I'm aroused by a mudblood whore!_   
He decided to ignore the bulge in his pants, and poured himself another glass. But after a few agonizing minutes, he could take it no longer. So, swallowing all of his pride, he opened his trousers and, gingerly removing his manhood from his silk black boxers, he started to move his hand up and down his shaft.

_How dare she make me hard?_ He thought, as he continued to pump into his hand, panting slightly… How dared she make him want sexual gratification from the likes of her?... She would pay, he'd make sure of it… He would make her scream…He would break her, and he would enjoy every moment of it.

But every thought of revenge and any violent desires were blown away, when another image swam in his mind… They were her hands, not his that were stroking _him_…Her soft, small hands were pumping his manhood, her face only inches away from the head…Then she opened her mouth, licking the tip with her little pink tongue.

"FUCK!" He came then in his hand, his seed dripping down it on the antique carpet, while he panted and gasped for breath…

_How the hell does she have this effect on me?_ It was quite ridiculous: _he_, Lucius Malfoy, a sex legend, affected by a mudblood… It was just too much.

_"Scourgify."_ He had finished cleaning his hands and the carpet, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Severus."

_Damn!_ The overgrown bat had decided to call on him at a rather inopportune moment. Quickly, placing his still half hard member in his undergarments and straightening himself up, he raised his wand and, with a lazy flick, he opened the door.

"What brings you here, Severus?" he demanded.

**"Really, Lucius. I thought we were past this stage. After all, I have been living here for a month now. Is it so strange that I would want** to have a chat with the Lord of the Manor?" he replied as he entered, closing the door behind him. He noticed straightaway that his friend was troubled with something, and that he had also had several glasses of Firewhiskey.

"_I don't know_… Why aren't you with the Dark Lord, since you now seem to be his favourite one?" he snapped… _Damn_… His old friend knew how to be irritating…

"Oh no, not at the moment, although I'm highly requested." he sneered.

"**Severus, your **_**amazing **_**talent for coming at precisely the wrong moment is as uncanny as always.** Now will you kindly tell me what you want, before I loose my patience?".

"The Dark Lord wants to see you tonight.".

_Oh what a perfect day! First mudblood Granger, then Severus the overgrown bat, and now the Dark Lord._

He cleared his throat slightly "Hem… Pray do tell, why would he want to see me? And why are you passing on the message? Can't he call me with the Dark Mark anymore?"

"From what I understood, he wants to see if you are worthy of a second chance. You know, after the big fiasco at the Ministry, he may consider forgiving you."

_What is this a dream?! The Dark Lord doesn't give second chances anymore than Severus Snape dresses as Father Christmas and sasy 'Ho ho ho' . _He quickly dismissed this thought, as he didn't think it appropriate to laugh at his friend, although picturing him in a red hat was highly amusing.

"If you remove that sardonic grin on your face, I can continue." Severus said quickly bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, the Dark Lord is willing to give you another chance. He saw that you are faithful, unlike your late wife Narcissa, and ever obedient. He thinks that it would be best that you return in our ranks, thus giving aid also to Draco who seems somewhat reluctant."

"Narcissa stepping in front of him when he was about to receive the Dark Mark, and then being killed on the spot by our Master, got anything to do with it?"

"Possibly… Anyway, Draco seems to not want to take the mark until he is absolutely sure. I think you should tell him that he'd better hurry up. The Dark Lord's patience is wavering."

"You still haven't told me why, the Dark Lord wants to forgive me."

"You want to know the truth?"

He nodded.

"The truth, is that you're a valuable piece on his chessboard. You were certainly more valuable before, when you had free access to the Ministry, but all the same you are one of the more powerful and obedient followers he's got. He thought that you would maybe want to seek revenge for you wife's death. I assured him though that, you valued him more."

"Thank you, Severus. But what is it I must do for him?"

"Well… apparently you, I and a few selected others have been chosen for an attack…but the rest of the details will be given by the Dark Lord himself."

"So I just have to complete the mission?"

"Yes. Try not to ruin it like last time."

"Last time…" he started, before Snape cut him short.

"Last time you were stopped by a group of six teenagers! Even Longbottom and Weasley got the upper hand on you! Which is made even more pitiful by the fact that you were surrounded by some of the best Death Eaters! I could understand Granger giving you problems but…" he stopped at the look on his friend's face "What in the world is wrong Lucius?! It looks as if you've had something disgusting happen to you…"

Lucius' face had started to redden with fury, but with his pale complexion, it only made his cheeks pink, "Nothing. Just, it was quite humiliating, you know… being beaten by a group of kids."

"Well, yes. No doubt the Dark Lord will remind you of it, so hold your tongue, because that horrible temper of yours always gets you into trouble… Like that time you were caught brawling in Flourish and Blotts with Arthur Weasley." Again he stopped… Lucius was now starting to shake.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes… Just had too much to drink. What time should I expect the Dark lord's summons?"

"Around nine tonight, though I can't be sure".

"Well, I'm off to rest." And with that, he nodded curtly at his friend as he Disapparated out of his study, not fancying having to walk all the way to his chambers.

As soon as he got there, he went first to his bathroom and, looking at the enormous mirror, saw that he had indeed a face that reflected all that was swirling inside him: wrath, revulsion, despair, and worst of all _lust_. He looked down at his still swollen hand; then, he took an ointment from the cabinet and applied it to the wound, hissing as it started to smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke had disappeared, taking the mark with it… Severus was useful _sometimes_: that little ointment was his own invention, and it was surprisingly effective.

Turning to the bedroom, he started to undress, scattering his garments across the floor of his room. He sat down on his enormous king-size four-poster bed, and after removing his black shoes and socks, he climbed into the emerald silk sheets… he found so sensual the feeling of silk on the skin… Narcissa always used to wear silk; but certainly not to please him, just to show herself in all her beauty and power to the lesser people… Had he ever loved Narcissa? It had been a marriage of convenience, and it had been decided by their parents. But he hadn't minded. She had been the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. But no, there had never been love in their house. He smirked _Love is money for the poor_… No wonder the Weasleys have so many children. He couldn't even say he missed Narcissa. It was merely a variation of a habit: for so many years she had been there at his side, and now she wasn't anymore: that was all.

Turning over in the bed, he closed his eyes; but all he could see, were images of the mudblood sucking his cock… His sleeping member became suddenly and painfully alive: he was shocked, and angry at the betrayal of his own body.

Not being able to ignore it, he just pleasured himself, wanting to get it over with, but found himself yet again imagining it was _she_ who was fondling him, breasts rubbing against his body, hot wet mouth kissing him, and licking his body… Groaning, he came yet again, for the second time in an hour, thinking of the mudblood whore… _She has poisoned me!... She's driving me mad!_

But he was too exhausted to feel humiliated, immediately falling into an uneasy sleep, his mind becoming imprisoned in lascivious thoughts


	3. Suprises

**Surprises**

She awoke in a dark room, and found herself naked, tied to a bed and gagged with a black silk sash: she was all alone… She heard a voice she couldn't recognize at first, and a black clad figure merged out of the shadow. It took off his cloak, and she noticed who it was: Lucius Malfoy.  
He approached her with an animalistic growl. Then, climbing on top of her and straddling her, he pulled out a long silver knife and pressed the blade on her creamy skin, starting to pierce her flesh… She was struggling against her bindings, but to no avail. Blood was trickling onto her breasts, which he lapped up with his tongue, biting her flesh and breaking the skin. Then, parting her thighs, he brutally thrust into her…Blood, pain, screams and then darkness. 

Hermione Granger woke up screaming. 

"'Hermione, you alright?". She heard a worried voice behind her door. 

"Yes, I'm fine Harry… Just a nightmare." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep". 

"Ok… 'Night". 

"Good night". 

Looking at the little clock on her bedside table, she saw it was three in the morning. She groaned and headed towards the little table in the middle of the room, pouring herself a glass of water. She sipped it slowly, and started to walk towards the window. 

_Just a nightmare_ she thought _Pity it's always been the same nightmare for two weeks, since you met him..._ She'd been haunted for days with thought of what he could do to her. 

Looking out of the window, she pointed her gaze on the moon shining above the clouds. They'd found that Bed and Breakfast by chance the day before, not knowing where they could stay… It had been a month since they'd been on the move. Not telling anyone of the Order about their disappearance, the three adolescents had decided to abandon their last year of schooling, as going back to Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death and Snape's betrayal, would be too hard. They weren't even sure it had opened again that year. Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the Burrow the day after Bill and Fleur's wedding. She had left Crookshanks with Ginny, fearing that being on the run wouldn't suit the cat. So they had been Apparating and Disapparating all over the country, searching for Horcruxes, working for money, and waiting for news concerning any new move Voldemort and his Death Eaters might do, now that their main fear, that is Albus Dumbledore, had been annihilated. 

Hermione found her room most distasteful, as it reminded her very much of Dolores Umbridge's office, when she had been in Hogwarts. The walls were pink, and there were many lacy covers and doilies on the furniture, dried flowers in vases, pluslittle statuettes of kittens playing, littered almost every available surface. _Fortunately there aren't ghastly ornamental plates…Technicolor kittens!... Honestly, who could be so sick and with no aesthetic sense whatsoever to make these?_

She decided to get one of her books and read till sleep took her. Sighing, she walked over to her bag and took out a cardboard box. Taking the box with her, she sat on the bed and emptied the contents onto the mattress: there were at least fifty books as small as stamps. So, picking up one of them, she placed it closer to her and put the others back in the box, closing the lid. 

_Engorgio_ she whispered pointing her wand at the book, which instantly regained it's original size. 

"What would I do without magic?" she smiled. _Certainly not fit all your belongs and over a hundred books in a rucksack._ She had bought all the books they would have used in their final year at school, not wanting their and most importantly _her_ education to be incomplete. And obviously, she had bought many other books, so that she would not be unprepared for the difficult tasks that awaited her friends and she. 

Opening the voluminous book, she started whizzing through the pages. Even if Hermione agreed with herself it was not exactly bedtime reading, they needed to know how to defeat giants, and most of all Inferi. From what the volume said, they could be repelled with fire, but she had not yet found a way to completely destroy them. While she tried to find something useful for her purpose, her mind couldn't help but travelling back, towards the exact day her friends and her had left to begin their task… 

The first place they had stopped at, was the Dursley's. She grimaced at the thought, but had to admit to herself that she had enjoyed every moment of their extremely brief visit… 

They had phoned them first (Hermione had insisted, thinking it to be rude to appear unexpected), and after Harry had spent a few minutes on the phone they had agreed to meet half an hour later at n° 4 Privet Drive. What the Dursleys obviously did not expect was for them to Apparate in their hallway (Harry had insisted not to Apparate in front of the front door, as that would only have been problematic, because of his nosy neighbours). As foreseen, the screams of his aunt and cousin and the beetroot red face of his uncle, had been all that had greeted them. After screams of "Mum help me", "Vernon save me" and "You're not allowed to use magic outside your bloody school", they had subsided to a very uncomfortable but welcome silence. 

While Harry explained all that had happened, including the death of his former Headmaster; Ron looked around at all the strange 'muggle things', pointing and asking what something was, leaving Hermione to hiss at him to shut up. Hermione, on the other hand, felt quite uncomfortable with Dudley staring at her as if he'd never seen a girl before, while Mr Dursley was looking at Harry with quite a strange expression on his face, and his wife was staring at Ron's tatty second hand robes, narrowing her eyes when she noticed he had some dirt on his nose. Noticing this, Hermione had quickly took out her wand, performing _Scourgify_ on Ron. 

"Honestly Ron, can you please try to make sure that after you've eaten a liquorice wand you don't have smudges all over your face?" 

"I don't see what the problem is" 

And turning to see the Dursley's faces she thought _Damn… I keep forgetting these people hate magic _…Hating magic was a bit of an understatement, seeing that they were looking at her as though she had just admitted she had an incurable and highly contagious disease. 

"She did magic!" 

"Well yes, Uncle Vernon. That's what you do if you're a witch." 

"But you can't do magic outside of school!" 

"We're of age now. And anyway, as I was trying to explain, we are not going to school this year. There may not be any school now. Look, right now Voldemort…" he shot a look at Ron who had flinched "…Is at war with most of the wizarding community. He and his followers find it amusing to torture and murder muggles, that means _you_ normal people." 

The Dursleys were looking at him with a mixture of shock and terror on their faces. 

"B-but why would he come here?" 

"It doesn't really matter… Anyone is alright for _them_. But the reason why I'm here, as Dumbledore had explained when he came to get me last year, is that if I were to come back here one last time once I was of age, I could make the magic effective, so that you would be safe from harm. But, if you ever see a green skull floating in the sky, that means that they will be nearby". 

Mrs Dursley sprung up from the chair she was sitting in, and peered out of the window. 

"Right… Well it should be all. Oh, and one last thing… If anyone from 'our lot' will come looking for us, you haven't seen us." 

"Why?" 

"Oh we're on the run… Not that we have done anything illegal, we're just not going back" 

Turning over to Ron and Hermione, "Shall we?" 

"Ready when you are mate" Ron said 

"Thank you very much" Hermione said nodding to the Dursleys. 

"Good bye". And with that, the three friends Disapparated out of the living room, leaving three extremely confused and worried muggles behind. 

…_Yes that has been quite amusing_ But, from Privet Drive, they had gone  
to Godric's Hollow, to visit the tomb of Harry's parents. 

What remained of the house was in ruins and covered by a thick coat of ivy. There was a great oak tree nearby, and there were two lilies and a small tombstone in marble that read: 

_James and Lily Potter. Beloved friends and courageous souls, gave their lives for Love. Took to soon from life by Evil, may they ever live on in their child._

Apparently, someone had put a charm on it, so it would not be desecrated by enemies or unknowing muggles, and the flowers would remain forever in bloom. 

Harry walked up to his parents grave and started to cry, while Ron and Hermione decided to leave their friend sometime by himself, staying a few feet away. A few minutes later, Harry had wiped his eyes, and smiling at his friends, had left his old home, with the burning promise in his soul, that he would return once he had defeated his enemy. 

_Poor Harry… He is too young to have to face such a task _she thought as her eyes closed and sleep enveloped her. 

She awoke at seven, and after getting washed and dressed, she walked down to the breakfast room, and sat down at the table reserved for her and her friends. The Housekeeper came bustling in, asking her what she wanted. After ordering a pot of tea and a cooked breakfast, she sat looking around the room, noticing with displeasure that this too was done up in a style that would please Umbridge. 

As she was presented with her breakfast wondering just how long she should wait before waking up the boys, a paper boy came bounding in, screaming for the Housekeeper, who came hurrying into the room yelling at the boy for disturbing her guests. 

"I'm sorry Ms. But the paper…" 

"It is not civil to come barging in here like a barbarian!" 

"But the headline…" 

"What? What's the headline?" 

Thrusting one of the papers in her hand, he turned to look at her with a satisfied grin on his face, as she started reading excitedly. "How could it have happened?" 

"'Dunno… But what's for certain, is that ain't no heart attack!" 

And with that, he started walking out of the room. As he was passing her table, Hermione called him "I don't suppose I could have a paper too?" 

"If you 'gimme a quid you can." 

Taking her purse out of her pocket, she handed him one pound for the paper and another one as a tip. His eyes lit up, and she just winked at him. 

"Thank you miss!" And went running out the room. 

Hermione smiled and, taking a sip of her tea and opening her paper, she choked as soon as she saw the headline: 

**PRIME MINISTER FOUND DEAD IN HIS OFFICE! UNKNOWN REASON OF DEATH! MYSTERIOUS HOLOGRAMM FOUND OVER THE BUILDING **.

And there was no mistaking that picture… There was a green skull with a snake coming out it's mouth… the Dark Mark… 

She ran upstairs and knocked violently on the boy's door. 

"Harry! Ron!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming" a grumpy voice said behind the door and, as soon as it opened, she bound inside. 

"Hermione what's up?" a worried Ron asked behind her. 

Whipping her wand out, she just pointed it behind her, and sent a silencing charm on the door 

"Hey, be careful where you point that thing!" 

"Shut up Ron!" 

"What is happening here?" Harry asked coming from the bathroom. 

"Harry, Ron! They've done it!" 

"What?" 

Loosing all patience, she threw the paper at Harry who took one quick look and paled instantly, and Ron who walked behind so he could read over his shoulder, and looked up incredulously. "This means..." 

"Yes, the war has officially started." Hermione answered with a small voice. 

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked looking at the floor. 

"You mean are we going to return to HQ?" 

He nodded. 

"Well… that is really up to you, Harry" he looked at her. 

"Hermione's right, Harry. We're following you whatever you decide." 

"I need to think. You need to think. I can't decide for everyone" 

"But…" 

"No Ron! Do not place your lives in my hands!" 

"Look you two: go and have some breakfast, and then come back up, and we'll discuss it ok?" 

"Yeah… All right". And filing silently out of the room, the boys headed down the stairs, whilst Hermione went to her own room. 

While muggles would remain mystified at the sudden death of their Prime Minister, wizards would know at once, who and why it had been done. And this would only make them more terrified then they already were. 

Something must be done. They must find the missing Horcruxes alone or accompanied by others… It didn't matter. They had to do it for all humanity. Lord Voldemort would not stop in England; he would spread his domain of terror all over the planet… And then, what?... She shivered when thoughts of what would happen if they were defeated, floated in her mind. 

She heard a knock on her door, and opened it to find Harry and Ron standing there. Letting them in, she closed the door and conjured to extra chairs for them to sit on. Taking a deep breath Harry started to talk. 

After many hours, the had finally come to an agreement. They would continue their search for remaining treasures of the founders of Hogwarts, and if they hear of one more attack, just one more, they would Apparate straight away at HQ, and ask for the help of other members of the Order from then on. 

It started raining outside, so just for that day, they decided to give it a rest. Hermione was back to reading a book on Rowena Ravenclaw wondering what could be her relic, while Harry and Ron practiced wordless magic. 

Around lunchtime, Harry clapped his hand to his head and started laughing. Fearing that he had suddenly gone mad, the other two were looking at him with looks of alarm on their faces. 

"Honestly, you two!... Oh Hermione, we forgot what day it is today!" 

"Come again?" 

"Look at the paper" he said grinning, pointing above the Headline at the date. 

"The 19th of September she muttered softly… It's my birthday…" 

"Damn right it is!" Ron said grinning 

"I'm eighteen!" she chuckled 

"And here's your present!" Harry said handing her a lightly coloured parcel. 

Opening it, she gasped: a periwinkle blue silk scarf and gloves came out. "Oh, Harry they're wonderful! Thank you!" 

"I thought that colour suited you" he winked 

"And here is my present" Ron said behind her. 

And looking around, she saw him too holding a wrapped parcel. She opened it slowly. "Oh Ron!". There was a pair of silver earrings with little blue orbs hanging underneath, and the orbs seemed to be glowing. "Is that?" 

"Fairy dust… Should bring good luck. Let's see you wearing 'em" 

With that she put the earrings in her ears, and the scarf around her neck. 

"They suit you." Harry said 

"Yeah, you really look nice." Ron blurted out 

"Oh, thanks!" She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Anytime" he mumbled, his ears turning red. 

"Time for lunch… Shall we?" 

"Yes you two go ahead. I'll just put my gifts away". 

"Right. See you down." And closing the door behind them, she was left alone. She went to the mirror on her chest of drawers and saw that indeed she didn't look that bad. 

Hermione put the scarf and gloves in her bag, and earrings back in their case. She turned around and was about to exit the room, when she noticed a flower on her bed. Looking back, she saw it was a single white rose. 

"How beautiful" she murmured and crossing the room once again, she reached out for the flower. But as soon as her fingers touched the stem, she felt a strange feeling, as if she was being hooked behind her navel. She felt a rushing wind, and a second later she opened her eyes to find herself in a completely different room! She seemed to be in a mansion of sorts, as everything that surrounded her, looked ancient and expensive… The mere size of the place was dumbfounding. Looking around, she noticed the fireplace with a fire crackling, with an engraving of a serpent over it. 

Dreading she knew exactly were she was, she turned in horror, while a soft voice said behind her "Happy Birthday, Miss Granger".


	4. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

"Happy Birthday, Miss Granger."

She didn't need to turn around, to know that she was in the same room with Lucius Malfoy. She didn't need to look at his cold grey eyes staring at her, to know that he had brought her there. And she didn't need to see the satisfied smirk on his pale lips, to know that he was going to harm her. 

"Eighteen today… A special day." He bowed his head, his blonde hear falling down his shoulders; then, looking up, grey eyes piercing hers, he added softly "We _must_ celebrate." 

She tried to Disapparate, but to no avail. _He must have wards all over the place!_. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at him… But he was too quick for her. 

_"Expelliarmus!"_, her wand flew out of her hand, and landed somewhere across the room. "Miss Granger, you hurt my feelings… I was convinced you liked my gift." He said, looking at the rose still in her hand. 

Hermione understood. How could she have not thought about it? White roses mean **purity**… It was obviously an unregistered Portkey, even if she didn't know how he had made it… But there was something else she didn't understand… 

"How did you know where we were?" she asked, speaking for the first time. 

"Ah, you seem to have found your voice again… Well, I asked one of my house elves to follow you… You never noticed it, so it must have been efficient… You see, unlike wizards who can Apparate only when they know a destination, house elves are able to Apparate also when they know a person. So, after seeing you once in Diagon Alley, he was able to find you wherever you went… Quite a useful thing really, even if they are so _pathetic_." 

Hermione felt the urge to answer back, but the full seriousness of the situation she was stuck in, prevented her from doing it…She didn't know where she was, she couldn't leave, and plus she didn't have any means of contacting Ron or Harry: he'd blown her wand away, and she was once again at the mercy of a Death Eater. 

"You know" he continued silkily "You should be honoured that I have found time for you. I've been quite busy recently, had to even call on the muggle's Prime Minister… Quite a nervous man… I think he was a bit too stressed through work".

"Murderer" she whispered barely audible. But he had understood: he had seen her lips moving, forming a voiceless accusation. 

Smirking, he replied coldly "I wouldn't go as far as calling it murder… More a form of liberation. Muggles after all, are inferior beings; and when their time comes, they should just accept it… It was quite a success though. I can say that I'm know back in the Dark Lord's graces. So, it was useful in the end."

His eyes were frightening her: they were cold and void of any emotion… and they were shining with fire. He was talking of murder as if it was no more than cleaning his shoes. _How could he?_

"Now, going back to us…" he hissed, eyes locked on hers. 

She started to back away, her eyes darting from him to the door across the room and the window to her right. She seemed to be petrified: only her lips were moving as if in a silent prayer, and her eyes continually scanning the space around, searching for a way to escape. 

He was moving closer, slowly, his eyes alight with malice, a smile curving his lips and showing his white teeth. 

She was looking at him as one would do with a wolf who was on the hunt, circling it's prey, and enjoying every moment of terror the frightened animal before it was feeling. 

He was right in front of her now, only one foot away. With one quick step, he took her face in his hands, and licked her lips. "I'm going to possess you" he whispered near her ear. 

It was then Hermione lost it. If she had been petrified before, now she had snapped out of the spell he had cast upon her, and was ready to fight. She didn't care how much she got hurt, if only she could hurt him first. So, she slapped his face, leaving a red mark where her hand had come in contact with his pale skin. Then, pushing him away, she ran to the door… But it was locked. 

He was getting closer now… 

"No! Go away! Leave me!". And quickly finding a vase, she threw it at him. He repelled it with his wand, making it shatter on the floor… He was on her now, grabbing her wrists.

"Let go of me!" she screamed digging her nails in to the flesh of his hands. He took a sharp intake of breath, but held tight. "Let go!" she screamed again, voice broken by sobs. 

"You are a feisty thing aren't you?" he said as he kept hold of the struggling girl. "Now I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice". Then, pulling out his wand, he whispered _"Extenuo"_. 

She was enveloped by a lilac light, feeling as though something was draining her of her strength. Her legs gave way under her, but she was held up by the strong grasp of her attacker.

"Never heard of this spell, have you?" he said as he circled her waist with one of his hands; then, lifting her head with his other hand, he stared into her eyes, liking what he saw there: her chestnut eyes were looking at him with pure terror in them, and she was silently crying, tears creeping down her cheeks. She looked as if she already knew that she was _helpless_… And how it was exiting the abandoning of hope painting her face with despair… 

He placed a gentle finger on her trembling lips, moving it softly to her cheek, where pearly tears were leaving a wet trail on her face. Catching one tear on his finger, he placed it in his mouth, sucking it lightly. Then, as if he had suddenly awoken from a dream, he crushed her body to his, and locked his lips on hers. When she didn't open her mouth, he bit her bottom lip sharply and, after letting out a whimper of pain, she let him explore her mouth with his tongue. 

Still holding her trembling body with his left arm, he started to remove her clothing. Her hands that till then had remained at her sides, tried to push him away, but she didn't have enough strength. 

Interrupting momentarily his hungry kiss, he pulled her jumper over her head. His hands moved to her jeans and, after undoing the zipper, he let them drop to the floor. Picking the crying girl up in his arms, he carried her to the bed were he placed her down carefully. He proceeded taking his own shirt off, revealing well toned chest and arms. Sitting down on the bed, he kicked his boots off, and removed his socks. Then, letting out a sigh, he turned to the girl, who let out a startled cry… His eyes were burning with unstoppable lust. 

"I told you, Miss Granger, that we would meet again" he said silkily as he crawled over to her, renewing in the witch's mind the thought of a hungry wolf. "I told you, you would pay" he continued as with a hand he ripped away her lacy bra. Using his tongue, he licked from her collarbone to her navel, leaving a wet trail. "And I always keep my promises". He took hold of one of her breasts and, while touching it fervently, he licked the nipple, biting it, pinching it. 

But no matter how much he did… She would not give him the satisfaction. She would not show the feelings of despair, revulsion and hatred she instead felt, letting him use, letting him rape her… It would have happened, sooner or later. She just didn't expect him to do anything so soon.

"Miss Granger, you disappoint me… You seemed to be a lot more responsive in Flourish and Blotts." 

"Just get it over with." she said coldly. "You're going to rape me. Hurry up. You won't make me enjoy it, you, sick bastard!"

"Language, mudblood! And what I am going to do, should not concern you." 

After capturing her lips once again in a hungry kiss, he moved to her neck where he bit her hard, drawing blood. Licking the wound, he moved to her thighs. "So who has already had you?... Potter?... One of the Weasleys?... Whom did give your virginity to?" 

She was crying still, but the weight of his words struck her. She wouldn't be able to have her first time with Ron… They had finally revealed their feelings for each other… What would happen now?... The injustice of it all, was breaking her heart. 

"Am I to imagine that you are a virgin?... You obviously had your nose in books for too long… But I don't mind". As he removed her knickers, he added "Virgins are more fun to break". 

He unzipped his trousers, and pulling them and his black silk boxers down, he stood as naked as she was. Gazing at his rock hard erection, Hermione whimpered… He was huge… He would split her apart.

But he didn't take her; he just bent his head between her legs, breathing on her womanhood. Then, using his index finger and thumbing her parted her labia, he started stroking it with his tongue. 

Hermione felt she was going to be sick: a Death Eater was licking her _there_, and she couldn't do anything to stop him… she had wanted her first sexual experiences to be special, with someone she cared for... Not like this. _This isn't how it was meant to be!_

But now she started feeling a strange sensation that from her stomach leaded to the rest of her body. It was as if he was sending some waves from her core to all the rest of her body… It was a so strange sensation, as if there was something burning. 

"Stop! Stop it!… uh.." a small moan escaped her mouth. What was he doing to her?... How could her body react to _him_? 

He had heard her moan, and a satisfied smirk broke on his face. _She will be mine! I have spent to weeks being haunted by her! My dreams have left me awake at night, visions have kept me prisoner by day. I will make her pay!_ And he continued his attack to her clit, licking and sucking. Ever more moans escaped her lips, leaving her more and more empty… He was stealing her soul.

After minutes of these ministrations, she came… Her first orgasm. Her body trembled and shook, and she panted, finding herself out of breath. 

Lucius licked up her juices avidly. Then placing his manhood at her entrance, he started to push inside her. _God, she's tight…_

Hermione was crying now… He was splitting her in two… There was no way in heaven he'd get that thing in her "Stop! You're killing me!" she wailed as she felt her channel stretching painfully.

He felt her virginal barrier and, after pulling his erection out of her, he thrust back in, breaking her completely.

Hermione let out a piercing scream.

"Keep quiet mudblood… And be thankful! I made you come first… Otherwise you would be hurt even more…" he grunted as he thrust in and out.

God… she was tight… He couldn't believe he finally had her… He had been dreaming about it for weeks! Not that he liked her. Not that he wanted her. The reason he had kidnapped her was completely different: he wanted to take the girl, so he would no more be troubled by her in his dreams. It had been hell for him, _pure_ hell… Imagining her writhing under him every five minutes… Imagining her sucking his cock every time he closed his eyes... And now, he was _finally_ having her. Soon his obsession would end.

He continued to thrust his whole length in her core, while she screamed so much, it turned him on even more. He covered her mouth with his, taking her in a vicious kiss. He gripped her hard around the thighs and lifted her a bit to manage full penetration.

He kept pounding into her until he felt his balls tighten; then, he removed himself out of her and, squeezing his throbbing cock in his hand, he came all over her. 

Panting, he collapsed next to her. She was lying down, tears still running down her cheeks, eyes fixing the ceiling. And then, she lost consciousness, right in front of him… If she expected him to have pity, she would be severely disappointed. 

He climbed out of bed and collected his wand, and turning around he faced the bed. There she lay, her cheeks still blotchy with tears, bloody flowing out of her core and neck, she had bruises on her thighs where he had held her, her lips were swollen and her log brown hair was sprayed out underneath her. He had possessed her used her. Now he could kill her. She had served her purpose and should be disposed of.

Pointing his wand at her he cocked his head to one side. True, he had had her; but he didn't feel completely satisfied. He couldn't understand. What else did he want?! But a voice in his head answered him softly _You want to have her, and you have. But you wanted her to participate didn't you?_

"I've had my share of sex. This mudblood doesn't mean that much."

_Then why would you like to have her again? Why don't you feel content? You want her to writhe underneath you. You want her to do it of her own free will…_

"I want nothing of the sort!" 

_You can try to hide the truth. But you would only be lying to yourself_

"I can kill her when I want! I will kill her now!"

_Go ahead_

He pointed his wand at her…it would mean nothing to him, **nothing!**. _Avada Keda…_ but he stopped. He didn't know why. Maybe he was right. He would have to find out. He smirked and pointed his wand at his own body.

After cleaning himself and getting dressed, he picked up her wand from the floor, and walked out of the door. 

"THERE YOU ARE!" an angry voice shouted behind him

"Severus, how may I help you?"

"What the hell have you been doing in there? I heard screams!"

"Oh that is my new toy. I was just trying her out… Severus, I think she may need fixing"

"Fixing?"

"It was her first time… I suppose I was a bit too much for her" he smirked

"Very well"

"Oh Severus… After fixing her, you can play with her too".


	5. Consequences

**Consequences******

"Oh Severus… After fixing her, you can play with her too". And with a smirk on his face he turned his back and started walking down the corridor. "I will be in my study if you need me"

With his eyes still on the blonde wizard walking away, he took out his wand and summoned his bag of healing potions and ointments. After making sure he had everything he would need he opened the door softly closing it behind him. The room was in semi darkness, with another lazy wave of his wand a fire burst in the grate and the many candles in the chandelier started burning, enveloping the room in a soft light.

The room itself was chaotic. Clothes on the floor, pieces of a broken vase which he assumed should be priceless he lazily waved his wand and the clothes disappeared while the vase returned to it's original state and levitated to it's place "When will he ever learn to be nice to the ladies?" he muttered to himself, although secretly admitting that Lucius Malfoy has no doubt had more lovers than many men put together. The bed with the lady in question seemed to be in no lesser state than the room, if not worse. Putting his bag down on the bed he stood back to observe the situation: she seemed to be youngish, nicely shaped body; he couldn't see the face as it was covered by her lustrous long brown hair. She was indeed in a pitiful state, blood seeping from her womanhood, and apparently also on her neck, she had bruises on her thighs and his seed covered her stomach. Still scowling he started to work.

_Scourgify_ he muttered, cleaning the seed off her body and the blood of the sheets. "He should learn how to clean up after him" he spat

Taking out a small jar he started applying an ointment on her creamy thighs, where the bruises disappeared instantly. He then decided to leave the worst wound last, and moved to her neck. Looking down at her neck he still couldn't access completely the bite, so turning her head to the other side he let out a gasp of surprise and dropped the jar which shattered on the floor; for the girl in front of him was Hermione Granger!

_Has the world gone mad?! Of all people to be here, it's her?! The bookworm of the golden trio! The little Miss-know-it-all of Gryffindor. _**_She_**_ was Lucius' new toy? Of all the thousands of girls, why her? Most of all, what is Pureblood Malfoy doing with Mudblood Granger? I must be having hallucinations. It's all the work I've been doing! It must be!_ And closing his eyes he opened them again as if expecting there to be someone else on the bed, but no. She was still there.

"Lucius what are you doing?" he muttered. If she were to wake it would lead no doubt to some complications. He had murdered Dumbledore after all; had betrayed the Order of the Phoenix. Indeed if she were to see him she would be quite agitated to say the least. So much unnecessary stress. Taking a vial of magenta liquid from his satchel he opened her mouth and let a drop fall in it. _She should sleep for at least an hour now. _

With a flick of his wand the glass jar returned intact in his hand, and with a second wave the ointment flew back into the jar. Still cursing under his breath he bent down and dabbed the bite mark which hissed and steamed, leaving perfect unbroken skin behind. Walking back to the foot of the bed, he stood glaring at the unconscious body before him.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, Lucius" he snarled as he sat on the mattress. Taking the ointment he coated his fingers with it, and started rubbing her wounded womanhood. Even though asleep she must have felt the stinging sensations on her body, because she let out a whimper of pain.

_At least she's asleep. Imagine her waking up now. That would certainly of been most inconvenient _he thought savagely. After covering his fingers yet again in the ointment he gritted his teeth as he placed two of them in her dry channel, steam forming whenever he touched an open wound. She was whimpering loudly, he wished she'd shut up. It was a most uncomfortable situation to be in: having to heal one of his old students in such a private way. He knew she would be feeling a very unpleasant stinging in a very delicate place; but if she kept whimpering like this he was inclined to shutting her mouth. He then felt something strange: she was starting to move her hips, starting to give into his touch! He quickly moved his fingers and she let out a low moan, he repeated the process and she moaned yet again. His fingers were getting damp through her arousal. But every little moan she made, every tantalizing movement of her body made him realize something. He was enjoying it. Supremely enjoying it. He noticed his trousers were becoming exceedingly tight and uncomfortable, he noticed his breath was becoming strained and his heart was increasing his pace…**What is happening?!**

Quickly removing his fingers as if they'd been burnt he stood up and looked down with pure loathing at the unconscious girl before him, his friends words swimming in his mind _"Oh Severus… After fixing her, you can play with her too"_ …how dare he?! Lucius had certainly overdone it this time! How could he possibly think he would want to 'play' with her? But he knew that what made him more enraged was the feeling that he wanted her. Her! Before he could think or do anything else, he picked up his wand and bag and left the room with its inhabitants behind, slamming the door as he went. Taking a deep breath he forcibly removed any thoughts of the girl from his head, and opening his eyes abruptly he whispered voice full of malice "Lucius".

"Oh Severus… After fixing her, you can play with her too". And with a smirk on his face he turned his back and started walking down the corridor. "I will be in my study if you need me"

He couldn't wait to see Severus' face when he realized who he was supposed to be healing. He was sure he would not at all feel inclined to playing with her. If he knew his friend, which he did; he was ready to bet his fortune that he would not want to touch her more than necessary…and even if he **did** he wouldn't. Severus was so attached to his own misery and discomfort, quite amusing really. He really enjoyed suffering so much; poor thing. _He should take me as an example. I certainly know how to enjoy myself. I know how to take what I want._ The problem now was, what did he want?

He had wanted the girl. He had obsessed over her. He had taken her and had her. So why hadn't he killed her afterwards? Why had he felt it fit to keep that filth alive once he had reached his goal? It didn't make much sense. And he didn't like something he couldn't understand. It irritated him. Made him feel as if he wasn't in control.

He arrived in his study and sat down at his desk. He summoned yet again his decanter of Odgeon's Firewhiskey and a glass. Pouring himself a glassful he raised it to his lips without drinking. He sat like that for a few minutes, pondering silently on his **encounter** with the girl. Why did she bother him so? Why did he want her? What did he want of her now that he had succeeded in breaking her? _I really broke her, she seemed to be nothing but an empty shell._ And now what? Now she was broken what more did he need?

_You want her to give herself to you; without having to force her._ said the same soft little voice in his head that had spoken up, before in the room.

"Nonsense!" he said out loud

_But it's true, don't you see? You want to be able to say you've made Hermione Granger your own. You want her to offer herself to you. You want her to worship you as a God. You want her._

"I have had my share of sex. What makes her so special? Why would I want her? I get worshipped enough."

_But she is different. You have had her, yes; yet you are unsatisfied. And why is that? Simply because it was too easy to take her by force. Yes she is broken. But you can mend her. Seduce her, make her want you as much as you wanted her. Make her dream as much as you dreamed of her. And then you will be truly satisfied. And then…_

"… I will kill her"

_Yes_ the soft little voice replied.

Lifting his glass in the air he toasted to himself and gulped down the burning liquid. He heard a door slamming upstairs, he smirked. "Time to amuse myself with dear Severus"

The door opened with such force that it bounced into the wall behind it, slamming itself behind the extremely furious Severus Snape who had just barged into the room.

"Don't you know it's polite to knock?" Lucius drawled

"Shut up Lucius! How dare you put me in such a situation?! How dare you!" he growled, putting his hands on the oak desk and leaning down towards his friend glaring at him.

"What I decide to do is my business really isn't it? And I'm not one of your students, Severus; don't try to intimidate me in this fashion."

"First Lucius, your business as it may be, if I have to be the one to 'fix' your things, that you don't know how to keep well, you should inform me first and not let me fall into very disgusting surprises."

"Did she wake up?" he smirked

"She did not wake. I gave her a sleeping draught, if she had seen me, do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"She didn't have a wand, Severus. And also seemed highly incapable of any form of fighting magical or physical." He drawled

"She would no doubt have gone into hysterics."

"Oh and you didn't want that did you? You seem to care quite a lot for the girl."

"She means nothing! I try to avoid unnecessary stress. Something you seem to be enjoying giving to me"

"Actually…yes. I find it highly amusing."

"If you could find someone else to provide you with entertainment I would be grateful!" he spat

"Calm down, Severus. You offend me."

"I am not amused, Lucius"

"Indeed" he replied softly eyeing his friend. "But did you play with her?"

"I beg your pardon, Lucius, but this does not concern you. But, I shall answer you nevertheless: I did not 'play' with her. I find it quite uncomfortable to look at one of my students in that way."

"I'm sure. Forgive me. Take a seat please." he said waving to the chair in front of him, raising an eyebrow as he noticed a slight bulge in his friend's trousers. _Typical Severus. Never plays._ But as the wizard seemed to be little short of murderous he decided not to press the matter.

"So, Lucius." He started courtly as he sat down "I will not press your sexual tastes, nor the fact that you are old enough to be her father; but why did you have to choose Granger? Did you stop for one minute to think about the consequences your actions will bring? She is one of the Order! She is a Mudblood! She's Potter's bloody best friend! Do you think there is even the smallest possibility that they will have noticed her absence?! How did you get her here anyway?"

"I swear, Severus, if you keep asking me so many questions, I will forget some before I have even had chance to answer. Now let me see. As to why I chose the Mudblood, I don't know. I suppose it had something to do with a previous encounter I had had with her in Flourish and Blotts a couple of weeks ago. But I can find no other satisfying answer. Yes, I thought quite a lot over the whole ordeal. Her disappearance will no doubt cause some uproar. I ordered one of the House Elves to follow her, as she and the other two brats keep moving location; and today I requested a white rose to be placed in her room. The rose was a Portkey, which brought her here. And lastly the consequences, well I hadn't even planned on letting her live afterwards, so I'll just have to think on what to do now."

The dark haired wizard was listening in silence, absorbing all the possible information he could draw out of his friend's words, waiting as his mind came out with its conclusion.

"So let me get this straight. You met with Granger at Flourish and Blotts, you had her stalked by one of you House Elves; you made the House Elf in question, place a white rose on her bed today which turned out to be an illegal Portkey. And you had planned on killing after having her, but you haven't. Why? Why didn't you kill her? She has served her purpose, has she not?"

"Yes and no. You see, I have had her. But I want her to want me too."

"What?!"

"Well, to put it better. I have been haunted by her since I met her. I developed quite an obsession, I'm afraid. I had thought that satisfying the nature of my obsession would be enough to end it. But apparently, it didn't satisfy me. So, I plan to seduce her. Make her want me, make her burn with desire. And then once I've satisfied her, and she me..." he looked at his friend in the eyes "I will kill her" he added softly

"Lucius, you are really mad. Quite insane. You are a rather contorted, but quite accurate example of the ways of the human mind. Very well. You want to have her willing, correct? So what, is she going to stay here while you seduce her? Not to point out the obvious, but you do realize that the place his crawling with people who loathe her? Your son, Draco for instance. If she sees me, and no doubt it will happen. There may be guests that may not completely approve her, like some Death Eaters. And then you, Lucius. You have just abducted her and raped her! Do you think she will enjoy being in you presence long enough for you to seduce her? She may be nothing but an empty core now, you may have broken her will to live completely"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been raped"

"Lucius, stop mocking me!"

"Honestly, do you think I'm not aware of these problems? Of course I know!" he shouted slamming his fist on the desk.

"Why her, Lucius?" he asked quietly

"As I said I don't know. I just wanted her. I still do."

"And you get everything you want?"

"Most of the time I do" he whispered softly, a tone of warning in his cool voice.

"Do you require my help, in anything at all?"

"I think I can manage to seduce her. Azkaban didn't completely suppress my charms you know." he smirked

"We shall see."

"Just act normally around her. I still haven't decided whether to keep her confined to that room or treat her as a honoured guest. Ah, what my ancestors would say, if they knew I had let a Mudblood enter these walls."

"Probably that you listen to your body too much and don't use your brain."

"Oh Severus, why do you have to be so insulting?" he said pretending to be mortally offended "But I forgive you, would you care for a glass?"

"I wouldn't mind" as a glass appeared in front of him, and Lucius poured a large amount in both glasses. They both sipped it lightly.

"Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you offer her to me? If you want to seduce her it was completely the wrong way to go about it"

"Ah, well you see I offered her to you because I was convinced that you wouldn't touch her. And I appear to have guessed right"

"Indeed" he muttered quietly gulping down what remained in his glass.

At the Burrow, there was yet another argument in place.

"Is there really no way to find them, Arthur?"

"I told you ,Molly. They keep changing places so fast. Staying at B&Bs and not using magic in front of muggles makes it extremely hard to locate them. We will find them when they want to be found"

"Still on about that are you?" a young voice said as he entered the room with his twin brother. "Look, mum. If they want to go off by themselves, let them. They're all of age anyway. The have to make their own decisions."

"George! Have you seen what's in the paper! This is the beginning! And we don't even know where Harry is, and he will be one of the main targets!" his mother shrieked at him

"If Harry has decided to do it, it's up to him. You wouldn't want to keep him locked up hiding like Sirius would you?!"

"No Fred, but all the same. He can't go around as if nothing's wrong."

"But that's the point. If neither the Ministry nor the Order can find them that slims down the chances that the others will as well."

"Charlie dear, You-Know-Who could find them in an instant."

"Which is why it wouldn't matter if they were here." Ginny added

The room fell in a uncomfortable silence. Ginny was stroking Crookshanks, who had been left to her by Hermione. Fred and George had just sat down in the kitchen with Charlie who was fidgeting with a hole in his shirt. Molly Weasley was making some tea, while her husband was just staring at the grandfather clock where it showed that all of his family members were in mortal peril.

"Is anyone here?" a calm voice shouted from outside the door

"Remus! Tonks! What brings you here?" as a middle-aged man with greying hair came through the door, accompanied by a young witch.

"Just, wondering if you'd had any news." Tonks asked, eyes darting at the sad faces around her.

"I'm afraid not" Arthur replied, whose eyes had not yet left the clock.

"Care for a cup of tea?"

"We can't stay long-" Remus started

"That would be lovely" Tonks cut in "It won't hurt to stay just a bit"

"Please take a seat"

"Molly!"

"What's the matter, Arthur?"

"They're here!" And with that he sprung of his chair opening the door to reveal two figures in the darkness. A small voice came out

"Dad"

With that there was pandemonium. Arthur Weasley scooped up his son in a strong embrace; Molly was crying nearby; the twins started setting of some fireworks; Tonks turned her hair pink to celebrate, Charlie and Remus just stared at them all; whilst Ginny bounded out to find another boy out there "Harry!" she said breathlessly.  
"But where is Hermione?" Everyone seemed to have calmed down enough and were all staring at the two boys who looked around uncomfortably.

"Inside now!" Arthur whispered hoarsely

When they saw the two boys in the light, they noticed they were extremely pale, and their eyes looked blank.

"What has happened?" Molly asked

"She's gone" was all Ron could reply.

"So let me get this straight" Remus said twenty minutes later, "You two left her and went down the stairs; after ten minutes she still hadn't turned up. You went to her room and knocked but received no reply. You opened the door but no one was there. Her things were still there, and there were no signs of fighting. The window was closed and no one had come down the stairs."

Harry nodded, Ron was staring at his feet.

"And where have you been till now?"

"We've been searching for her. We even went to look for her at her house. You know, it's her birthday maybe she had wanted to see her parents. But she wasn't there. We went looking everywhere we had been recently. And when we got back, her things had disappeared from her room. We asked the housekeeper but she said she hadn't touched them and no one had come to collect them. It's as if she's never been there."

Ginny started crying, Harry took her in his arms.

"So then we decided to come back here, in case you had heard from her."

Everyone just stayed silent. What could they say? What could they do? If she had been abducted by anyone of the Others, she was as good as dead or worse. Or they had taken her for ransom, maybe to try and get at Harry or the others.

"B-but we will find her right?" Ron said breaking the silence, eyes looking at everyone, searching for some hope. "We must"

"I'm afraid, Ron, we can only wait. But I would try to prepare yourself for the chance that we will never see Hermione again" the hoarse voice of Arthur Weasley answered

Ginny let out a wail that sounded out into the night.


	6. Dark Void

**Dark Void******

She had felt him get up, but was too exhausted to do anything, not that she cared. She was hurting all over, she could feel warm blood dripping, and knew that if she didn't do something soon, she could die through pure lack of blood. But why would she care? He was going to kill her anyway. She started to loose consciousness, barely aware that warm tears were still dripping down her cheeks. Finally, she let herself go into a sweet oblivion, which rapped itself around her, making her forget her worries. She hoped she would never wake up… 

She felt as if she was completely outside her body; outside herself; just an invisible trail of thought, drifting through the darkness. She couldn't feel, or hear; she couldn't do anything. She could just let the nothingness envelop her.

Something called her back: she felt a stinging pain on her skin, and a soft caress behind it. Then, she felt the same strange sensation on her neck… _How strange…_ She felt stinging, there were it hurt the most. Her open wounds were burning, and it was killing her. The pain was too intense, but she couldn't wake up… she was too tired. The stinging started to lessen, and she felt a light caress there too. It was then she noticed that, behind the pain, there was something else… It wasn't at all bad, as she could feel small ripples of pleasure running through her body… Once, twice, they continued to wash through her. And, as suddenly as they had started, they stopped, and she was left alone, yet again lost in a dreamless sleep.

Time passed, and she found herself resurfacing from her slumber…was she supposed to wake? Shouldn't she be dead? Maybe she was, and this was just what was on the other side. Opening one eye, she saw a candle looming next to her, but it kept swimming in and out of focus. She opened her other eye too, and saw it was indeed a candle, which seemed to be resting on a dark wooden bedside table …Was there furniture in the afterlife? She raised her head and noticed that she was still in the room where _it_ had happened, where Lucius Malfoy had took her… She had expected him to kill her, but he had apparently decided to leave her to die by herself, even if she didn't feel much as if she was dying… she didn't feel pain either. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up on her elbows, not sure she would have the strength to do even that. Looking down at her naked body, she was surprised to find that she was not bleeding, nor was she hurt… she didn't even seem to be dirty and neither were the sheets. She touched her neck with trembling fingers, and couldn't feel the bite he had left on her either. _Has someone healed me?_

She quickly looked around the room, half expecting someone to be lurking in the shadows; but she was alone. She scanned the room for her wand, but it seemed to be missing. Suddenly remembering she was naked, she looked for her clothes, but they too were no where to be seen. Although there seemed to be a roaring fire in the grate, she felt extremely cold and empty; so, pulling the black silk covers around her, she curled up into a ball, desperately trying to find a light of hope in the darkness surrounding her.

She felt broken, as though her soul had been smashed into tiny fragments, and _he_ had stolen one of them from her: she would never be able to have it back. She was about to start crying again, but she stopped herself _I must think! I must! There is no point in crying. That monster has raped me, but for some reason I am not only still alive but also healed. There must be some other reason for me to be here. But which one?... If he hasn't killed me, it's because he wants more from me…they could be using me to get to Harry, or _– she shivered – _I am to be _**_his_**_ slave. His, or someone else's._

"Ron, Harry, where are you now that I need you?" she whispered, and let the tears brake through.

"So, Severus. What time do you think she will wake? How powerful was the potion you gave her?" A bored drawl sounded through the study.

"She should be awake, by now. But, I don't think it would be prudent to attempt anything against her now. She will be in quite a state, without having to see the man who caused her pain." 

"You don't really think I am so inconsiderate, do you?"

His friend snorted in reply. _You are exceedingly inconsiderate, Lucius Malfoy. Except when it comes to yourself._ he thought.

"I shall ignore your rudeness…"

"Oh, how merciful…"

"Just this once."

"I'm all of a quiver…"

"Severus, you seem extremely irritated for some reason. Where does all this repressed anger come from?"

"Oh, no Lucius… I've just found a new form of entertainment," he sneered.

"Delightful," he hissed. But instead of answering to the dark wizards comment, he snapped his fingers, and a House Elf appeared with a loud _crack_

"Y-yes, Master?"

"Pisky, there is a young lady in the guest room, in the west wing facing the gardens. I wish you to bring her a tray with a warm broth, some bread and some water… Understood?"

It paused for one second, trying to picture the room in question. But his belated reply, made him earn a blow on the head from his Master's cane. Cowering in pain, it squeaked up "Yes M-master." And bowing low, it disappeared with a snap of its long fingers.

"Lucius, you don't know how to treat your things," Severus Snape sighed

"I beg to differ. If you don't show the servants how to act, they will disobey you. Like that _Dobby_, who helped _Potter_," he spat.

"Yes, but causing them to have nervous breakdowns won't help either."

"I treat my servants as I see it fits best!"

"Temper, temper…" he sung softly.

But, before he could seriously take into consideration the prospect to curse his friend, he was interrupted by a loud _crack_, as Pisky cowered at his feet.

"Yes?" he said, voice dripping with malice.

"I-I is gone to the Misses room. An-and I is knocked but the Miss did not open the d-door. So I is a-ap-parated in, and she i-is crying on the bed, s-sir. She i-is wearing n-no clothes. And is j-just crying. I is leaving the tray near the b-bed, but she did not sees Pisky. I is sp-speaking to her. But she is not hearing Pisky. She is just crying." The Elf squeaked, avoiding its Master's eyes, and staring at his feet instead.

"Very well. You may go."

The frightened elf didn't need to hear it twice, as it removed itself as fast as possible from its Master sight.

"And now what do you plan to do, Lucius? It seems she wants anything but been seduced by you."

"I need to think, _damn it…_. The stupid girl, seems to want to make me feel guilty. I'm afraid she'll be surprised…"

_Lucius, she's been raped for Christ's sake…_ "If you had thought beforehand, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Are you only capable of lecturing me when it is too late? Or can you also give advice?" he snapped.

"I can give advice, too."

"Well?"

"You only asked if I could." A malicious smile lit his face "You never said anything about actually giving you any."

"Severus, you are unreasonably close to making me lose all of my patience. I won't be responsible of my actions if you continue on these lines."

"But you see… that is the point! You are **never** responsible for your actions. Good Lord, use that apparently useful brain that was bestowed on you! If you didn't possess such a narrow-mind , you would be able to understand what comes of your actions beforehand! And you wouldn't just sit and feel sorry for yourself, when things don't turn out as you wanted them to!"

"I'm sorry, Severus. But that still sounds like a lecture to me."

"For someone who came up with such an ingenious plan to actually abduct the girl, you seem highly dim-witted."

"One more word, Severus. Just one more, and I'll curse your hide to hell," he hissed, pointing his wand on the other man's face.

"My, my… Someone thinks highly of himself now, doesn't he?" he sneered, seeming completely indifferent to the wand only inches from his head.

"I give up! Alright? I admit I was inconsiderate! Now will you tell me what should be done now?"

"Wait… All you can do is wait. We must make sure she eats something soon. With all the blood she lost, she may have some complications. If she doesn't have some nutrients, she will start perishing away. "

"Wait…just wait" he repeated, as he poured another glass of Fire-whiskey for himself.

Snape felt that leaving his friend now, would be more than he deserved. But, nevertheless, he sat down in the chair yet again, and observed the Lord of Manor sipping his drink softly. There was a grandfather clock in the corner, its sharp ticking causing a near hypnotic effect on him. Letting out a tired sigh, he summoned a book from the bookshelf behind him, and started reading.

His trail of thought however was interrupted by Lucius' summoning of Pisky.

"Yes M-master?"

"Will you go back and tell the Miss, that if she does not decide to eat now, she will have to wait a long time before she will be allowed to again?"

Bowing the House Elf disappeared, to only reappear less then a minute later with a look of pure terror on its face.

"Well?"

"M-master. T-the Misses is not in the r-room." It squeaked.

Any form of vindictive pleasure Lucius Malfoy could have taken from his servant was forced out of his mind when a piercing scream erupted from upstairs.

Tear after tear fell down her face, leaking from her soul. She didn't know how she felt; she didn't know what that feeling was, but she knew there was something missed. He had taken away from her something she couldn't have back. No feeling she knew could express it; no feeling she knew could relate in her mind what was happening inside of her. The only thing she could recognize, was an enormous void in her soul, eating away at her heart.

Each tear washed away a part of her, every feeling was being bled from her heart: pain, anger, fear. It was all washing through her. Leaving her with one thing alone, the constant thought that she must escape before anything else could happen. As hopeless as she felt she could not face waiting for her fate to be sealed. While there was still breath in her lungs, and blood in her heart, she would try to escape with the little life she had left.

Deciding she could not remain naked, she started to observe the room more closely, noticing a large ebony wardrobe near one of the walls. She looked at it closely, and saw it had luxurious and intricate carvings: beautiful ivy was around the edges ending in the middle, where a large crest was on the doors, an "M" in some form of Gothic capital, while on the handles there were silver serpents. Taking hold of one of them, she pulled the door, finding it opened easily. Inside, she found silk shirts in various shades of silver, green and black. Nothing else. No trousers. No robes, just shirts. She was about to take one, when she stopped. Was she allowed to take one? Would she be punished if she soiled it with her presence? _I'll be punished anyway if I'm caught. It would be just adding insult to injury. But what punishment could be worse than what he has already done? Punished for taking a shirt? Is it that bad a crime? But she mentally kicked herself. Reason or no reason it doesn't matter. Just look at the way they treat the House Elves…Sirius once said something…"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good luck at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."…I'm certainly on the same level, if not lower to the Elves, so…_. Closing her eyes as if she were expecting to die on the spot, she took one of the shirts.

It turned out to be perfectly safe. She had picked one of a light shade of silver, near to white. Feeling the cold material rest on her naked skin, she suppressed a shudder as she remembered it was _his_ shirt she was wearing. She raised her eyes and was about to close the wardrobe, when saw that the shirts had been replaced by trousers. It was as if it dispensed clothes one type at a time…he no doubt possessed so many items of clothing that a mere wardrobe alone would not be enough. She took a pair of black trousers, pulling them on directly over her flesh…she hated going around without underwear, but if there was one thing she refused to do, was to resort to look at his underwear…Not that she would have worn it...

The clothes were incredibly large: the shirt was baggy and the trousers kept falling down her thin waist. As if it had read her mind, the wardrobe was now presenting her with a large collection of belts of every kind, some with the most elaborate buckles she had ever seen, all black leather and silver, except a few ones she suspected to be dragon-hide. Picking a simple thin one, she ran it through the hoops in the trousers. Then, she rolled up the bottoms that were still trailing on the floor.

Feeling slightly more protected – but still fearing she would be punished – she went to the window and looked out of the high window. It was pitch black, but she could see the moon shining in the sky, a slight mist creeping over the grounds of what she supposed was the garden. _How long have I been gone?_ She sat down on the floor, resting her head on her knees, and watching the candles burn, watching the flames in the grate dance… she waited, while her mind went blank. Trying to round up some courage for the task that lay ahead.

She noticed that near the bed there was a tray of what seemed like broth, and bread. As if she were a prisoner, was this her last meal? She realized she hadn't eaten almost anything all day, as she had missed lunch and had eaten very little of her breakfast. She looked at it suspiciously, if it were poisoned? If it had some unknown potion in it? But any doubts she had left her when she felt faint. She realized that she needed to eat something, she could attempt to run away from a Death Eater's domain if she fainted midway. Taking no heed for etiquette she wolfed it all down, not lingering much on the taste. Feeling slightly better, she took a deep breath and raised her head. The great door gleaming in her eyes.

She walked over to the door and tried some wandless magic…_"Alohamora"_…Nothing. Leaning against the wooden frame, she was surprised to find the door was unlocked; so, opening it slightly, she stuck her head out and observed a long corridor at either side of her: portraits lined the walls, while candles cast shadows that revealed a white marble floor with a green velvet carpet made of silver that snaked around the entire surface, leaving only a bit of white visible.

She strained her ears, trying to hear the minimum sound, taking her chance she ran out of the door and went right through the corridor. Even though she wasn't paying attention she could see it was full of priceless artefacts. Finding the corridor parted into two separate ways she went left and came face to face with a very startled Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" he said incredulously

He was just as she remembered him since she had last seen him four months earlier: tall with pale skin, silvery blond hair and the same grey eyes as his father, though she had to admit, Malfoy senior was able to scare the living daylights with just a stare, while his son seemed to not possess the same ability.

She was quickly interrupted from her thoughts, when with one rapid movement he slammed her into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" the cold voice sounded in her head, and she found herself staring into his eyes, while fear mixing with rage kept her silent.

"I asked you a question, Mudblood!" he looked her up and down "What is this attire? Why are you wearing my father's clothes?"

Still she did not reply.

A malicious sneer lit up his face "You've become his whore, haven't you?"

_Slap_. He stepped back, the force of the blow making him stumble.

"That is the second time you have your filthy hands on me! No Potter and Weasley to save you know". Taking out his wand, he hissed _"Crucio"_

Burning fire coursed through her bones, and invisible knives pierced her flesh, while she felt every nerve in her body being crushed. Falling to the floor she writhed, a piercing scream escaping her lips.

"It seems, Severus, you were careless enough to leave the door unlocked" the blond wizard said as they sprung to their feet, Disapparating on the spot. They Apparated in front of the room where they had left her, and were presented with a young Draco standing over the screaming girl, a mad fire in his eyes.

"That's enough Draco." Lucius shouted over the screams.

"Just a bit more, Father…"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared, grabbing his son by the throat.

Daggers flew from the stormy eyes that were piercing the frightened ones of the young man.

"B-but she hit me" he whimpered, gasping for breath

"I have told you before, Draco: never touch my things!" he hissed

Loosening his grip around his son's throat, he made the boy fell on the ground. Stooping down, he picked up the trembling body, and she shivered as soon as he touched her skin.

"I will deal with you later" he said directed to the blond boy. "Severus, kindly take him to my study. I will be with you shortly."

And carrying the shivering witch in his arms, he left a confused Draco on the floor, and a calculating Severus behind.

Walking through the still open door and slamming it behind him, he deposited her on the bed. It was then he actually noticed she was wearing his own shirt and trousers, the white silk shirt moulding perfectly on her chest. Taking out his wand, a large glass of brandy appeared in his hand. Turning back to the girl, he noticed she hadn't stopped trembling and was glaring at him with empty eyes, void of anything.

"Drink it" he said, presenting her with the glass.

She didn't acknowledge the fact that she had heard him at all.

"Drink it" he repeated.

She shot him a cold glare.

"I think, Miss Granger, that even you should know that to calm oneself after an ordeal, a glass of something is more than necessary."

Still nothing, she was just staring at him with empty eyes. They looked as is they were clouded by shadows.

Growing impatient he thrust the glass in front of her "I shall ask you just one more time to drink this before I get angry; I suggest you do as I say" voice dangerous but quiet, putting particular emphasis in his words.

A flicker of fear appeared in her eyes, so fast he thought he had imagined it before they turned empty and full of shadows once again. She took the glass with trembling fingers, and after swirling the amber liquid a few times, she sipped it tentatively; then, closing her eyes tightly, she downed it in one breath.

"Now, Miss Granger. Do you think that is the way of the civilized people?" he asked mockingly.

Again she did not answer.

He raised his eyebrows…"Goodness me, it seems you have completely lost the ability to talk. I'm sure your former potion's master would have been delighted to find away to stop your incessant talking during his lessons."

This time she shot him a look of pure loathing and disgust, but unlike before it lingered. Her eyes boring into his own. She spat at his feet, dirtying his polished black boots.

Raising an eyebrow, he scourgified his boots with a flick of his wand. Placing it back in his cane, he sat down on the bed beside the trembling girl.

Putting his index finger gently onto her lips, he leaned towards her, eyes locking on hers, as he whispered softly "If that pretty mouth of yours comes out with anymore of that barbarian behaviour, I will have to fill it with something else that may be less pleasurable."

Understanding the meaning of those words, terror dawned on her face; so, after lowering her eyes, she nodded.

"Good" he continued removing his finger from her soft lips, and trying not to glance at her breasts through the silk "Now you shall wait for me in this room. I shall just go speak with Draco. And when I return, we shall continue this little chat and decide your punishment."

"P-punishment?" she shivered

_Ah, so she is still scared… Good_

"Ah, you speak at last. Well, yes. Not only have you taken my clothes without permission, you also left this room, apparently struck Draco and showed me little respect. I will not tolerate such behaviour. You are mine now. Also, I will not be able to wear these now that you've touched them".

Loathing, disgust, terror…they were all there burning at him, mirroring her soul.

Walking away, he turned back as he reached the door, and said "If you follow my rules and do not question my superiority, you _might_ be able to avoid punishments. But as I am your Master, I can punish you when I desire, be there or not a reason. Wait here until I return" and with that, he left her. But he did not lock the door, wanting to see how she would react.

_I have the upper hand_ he thought smirking as he started to walk towards his study.

He was pleased she still showed some emotions _If I succeed in seducing her – as no doubt I will – she will be torn between revulsion and desire, hating and wanting me, as I hate and want her._

He had tried not to show it, but he had quite liked the way she had looked in his clothes, covering her small figure; it had seemed to prove that she was _truly_ his. Of course, he would never wear those clothes again, now that she had polluted them with her filth. But after all, he had thousand more.

"Time to sort out Draco" he sighed as he arrived in front of the doors.

As soon as he entered he was met with his son pacing around the room and Severus leaning lazily near the fireplace.

"Sit" he ordered as he took a seat himself behind his desk. His son obediently did as he was told.

"Now, Draco. Miss Granger will be staying here for awhile-"

"Why?"

_Does everyone have to ask questions today?_

"She is here, Draco because I brought her here. She is mine now"

"Your whore you mean! Father, she's a Mudblood!"

"Draco" he whispered softly "Interrupt me once more and you will be sorry. Now, as I was saying, she will be staying here for an indeterminate period of time. More specifically, until she has satisfied a certain wish I have"

"What your father is saying" Severus Snape said sneering "Is that having already had the girl, he suspects that having her again _willingly_, will give him more satisfaction. I think he wants to have her fighting an inner battle, between her hatred and desire. No doubt a secondary form of entertainment"

"Analytical as always, Severus" I had not planned telling him so much, but now that it's done" he turned to his son "By tomorrow I will have decided how she will be treated during her period here. You are to act as normal unless I tell you to do otherwise. But never touch her."

"But Father she's a Mudblood" he pleaded softly

"Draco, do not question my wishes"

"B-but she's not even attractive!" he blurted out, knowing perfectly well he was lying through his teeth. She certainly hadn't looked ugly in their fourth year at the Yule Ball. And since then she had only got better.

Lucius could tell his son was lying, trying to cling onto shadows of excuses, trying to climb up glass mirrors. He knew she was attractive, and though not beautiful, she had some unknown something to her that made you want to have her again and again. _Ah, these thoughts of the flesh_

Lowering his voice to a soft whisper, warning dripping from every word "Draco, do not question my wishes" he repeated.

The pale boys face drained of what little colour it had.

"Yes, Father"

"You may go. Dinner will be served at eight o'clock sharp"

Getting up he nodded to the two men and hurried out of the room a somewhat troubled look on his face.

"Poor boy, he must really be quite puzzled" the dark haired wizard said, a note of amusement in his voice.

"You certainly didn't help!" he snapped

"Oh come now, Lucius. You can't possibly chide me for wanting to give you a taste of your own medicine."

A porcelain ornament on the mantelpiece smashed into tiny pieces, just a few inches away from Snapes head.

"Dear me, please control that temper." His black eyes glittering with malice. Restoring it to its place intact. "That is the second time today I had to clear up after you. And I will not be at all happy if I have to do it again."

If you could kill with a stare, Snape would have found himself on the floor in seconds with the look the blond wizard had shot him.

But totally nonplussed, he turned on his heel and said "How thoughtless of me, I have a potion that needs attending in the dungeon. I will see you at dinner. That is if you haven't found a better way to spend your time." And with that he left, black robes billowing behind him.

Letting out a sigh, he took out his silver pocket watch. _Half past five. I suppose, I might as well leave her be a while longer. That leaves me ample time to think how I can act. Oh, the ways I could punish her._ A cold smile lit his lips

She knew he had left the doors unlocked. But just for now, she had no intention of getting into any more trouble. She hadn't expected Malfoy to curse her with the _Cruciatus_, neither had she expected it to hurt so much. She still could feel spasms of pain coursing through her body. No, she would wait here. Wait here for that bastard to come and deal with her as he must. And between the burning sensation caused from the brandy, and all the worries and pain she fell asleep.

"Wake up, Miss Granger." A soft voice she knew all to well, was calling her from her slumber.

She opened her eyes, and found Lucius Malfoy sitting next to her on the mattress. She sprung up immediately. _How long has he been here?_

As if reading her mind he answered "I entered the room five minutes ago and found you blissfully asleep, I decided to wake you. Now would you care to join me near the fire?" he summoned two armchairs, black leather of course. He sat down and seeing her still incredulous expression as she stayed still, he waved his hand graciously toward the seat opposite him.

Continuing to regard him with a look of serious contempt, she stayed put. Not moving a single muscle.

Rolling his eyes, he flicked his wand and the armchair flew behind her and knocked her down onto it, returning then to its place next to the fire; leaving the girl with nothing to do but straighten herself up in the chair.

"Now, this is nice and cosy isn't it?" he said almost cordially

As she gave him no reply, but merely looked at him with distaste, he sighed and said "So shall we get down to business?"

She gulped, this man was totally unpredictable. He seemed to have some atrocious mood swings, from being kind to cruel, from cold to passionate. She didn't like it. And she was sure that whatever he had in store for here would not be to her liking either.

"Why look so worried? I just want to have a little chat. Now, after some consideration I have thought of what will become of you. You are to stay here until I say so, you will be able to roam the Manor freely, but you cannot contact in any way anyone from the outside. You are to obey my orders and to do only what I say. In exchange for that I will make sure that you have some form of comfort, such as fresh clothes and food. You will be respectful to my guests and anyone else who lives in this Manor. You will sleep here, in this room, but will not touch any of my things without my permission. If you break any of these rules you shall be punished. Understand?"

She just stared, not knowing what else to say.

"You will find your time here most _pleasurable_ if you know how to keep to the good side of me" his eyes were sparkling now, unmistakably alight with malice and lust.

"As you don't seem to want to continue our chat, it's time you received your punishment" his voice so soft, yet deadly; his grey eyes alight yet again with a dark light, that clouded them over.


	7. Friend and Foes

**Friend and Foes**

"As you're not willing to continue our chat, I think it's time you received your punishment." His voice so soft, yet deadly, and his grey eyes lit by a hellish fire.

She stood up quickly, her body shaking, terror flooding her features as the fear of what he would do to her swept through her body. She drew back, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and that demon.

"It is your first day here, and although you showed disrespect towards me, I've decided to show mercy… I will allow you to choose… Now tell me, am I not merciful?" He stood as well but left some feet between them.

_Merciful? Am I supposed to choose?_ "Help me" she whispered to no one in particular. Lucius hadn't heard her, nor had he seen her lips move: he was too busy looking at the beautiful shimmer of fear in her hazel eyes.

"Your first choice…" he started, closing his eyes for a second while he flicked his wand. A silvery shimmer appeared in mid air, starting to take form and lengthening as it split into various cords of light. Grasping the end which was still whole, he waved it, dispersing the light and thus revealing a long black leather whip. "…is to have five strikes for every infraction." A evil grin appeared on his face while he pronounced those words. He swung it softly, the nine tails coiling themselves around his neck like snakes.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"I suppose you know about these," he mused "Apparently, Muggles used them to torture. But I can think of other uses…"

Was this her first choice? _This?_ How could she possibly choose that?! She remembered reading some historical book on methods of torture. The cat of nine tails could brake the skin with just a few strikes, and she was supposed to have fifteen… Was it being merciful?! If this was the first, God only knew which the second would be…

"A-and the s-second?" her voice spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ah, yes… the second. Well it is infinitely more simple."

She gulped, not knowing what he would say next "You _have_ to kiss me," he whispered, eyes aflame while he watched with great satisfaction as the girl lost consciousness of her surroundings: the idea of her possible punishments truly sunk in.

He had thought about a way to teach her a lesson for over an hour. He had thought of what would give him satisfaction, what would torture her, what would confuse her, and what would pleasure her… He wanted to see if fear of pain, would surpass her fear of _him_. If it didn't, he would whip her; not too hard of course, but enough to make her bleed. He had brought that blasted ointment of Severus'; so, he could then cancel the pain. If on the other hand, she didn't want to feel the pain, she would be compelled to kiss him on her own free will. He would be satisfied that way. _Oh, yes… I am indeed merciful_

He could see her dilemma and understand everything that was going through her mind. Well, he recognized the feeling her eyes were showing. She seemed to be having some monstrous inner battle raging inside. Shadows were flying on her face while her eyes darted around and her fists clenched tightly. Her whole body was shaking. _Will you overcome hatred, revulsion and fear of me, to avoid physical pain? Let's see Miss Granger how brave you are…_

After a few minutes, he decided to give her a little push and cracked the whip in the air. Her head snapped up like a flash, eyes widening. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just trying this thing out: it's been too long since I last used it. So, what shall it be? Don't worry, **I** will enjoy both!" He smirked.

Her eyes bored in his briefly before fixing on the whip. She watched the tails sway, following the movement with her gaze. Lucius cracked the whip yet again and she clamped her eyes shut.

"Time is running out," he whispered moving closer. "You must choose or I'll do it for you." He was next to her now, and a foot only separated them. She closed her eyes yet again and swallowed hard. Then she gripped her hands into fits and suppressed a shudder, as she looked up into the silvery orbs that were glowering down at her.

"Well?"

She took a step forward slowly, ever so slowly she went right up close. She hesitantly put a trembling hand on his shoulder and, standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his. It was so delicate and faint it seemed he had nothing but blossom pressed against his mouth. She broke the kiss, tears swelling in her eyes. Then she started rubbing her mouth with her still clenched fists, trying to remove the feeling of his lips… trying to cancel the taste of his skin… trying to chase the memory of that gesture.

A silent chuckle exited his mouth before changing into a cold laughter. Trying to control himself, he shook his head, blonde hair swaying in the air. "Tell me, my dear. In which god forsaken place is this considered a kiss? I'm afraid you didn't satisfy my request, thus earning the other punishment."

She looked at him aghast, pearly tears running down her face.

"Over to the bed, please… and kindly remove your clothes, unless you want me to do it for you."

He noticed her hands were clutched so tightly that her nails were digging into the skin, drawing blood.

Before he could say or do anything else, he felt her hands gripping his robes and pulling him down on her. Her lips claimed his and, in less than a minute, he had dropped both whip and cane, and had circled her shivering body with his arms. His tongue gained entrance immediately, and started dancing around her own. He could feel her tears and the erratic beating of her heart against his chest. But he didn't care, so lost he was in the kiss.

How long they were like that he could not tell, as it was as if time had stopped. And when he finally broke the kiss, he took her hands in his and looked at them. The palms were red, and four tiny slits were cut into each one. He brought them to his lips and kissed that skin, licking the blood. It was only when she let out a whimper of pain that he caught himself. He dropped them quickly. Picking up his cane, he made the whip disappear. Then, looking at the girl, he took the jar of ointment from his pocket and placed it on the floor. "For the wounds," he said quickly before walking away.

"A House Elf will bring you dinner, and some clothes to change into. I will see you in the morning." With that he closed the door behind him. But before he could completely leave, he heard her scream of anguish and hatred.

As she watched him walking out the room, she felt her heart ache: she had escaped the pain, but the price had been high, and she had practically sold herself. She had thrown away what little dignity she had left, what little respect she could still have after being stolen by him. She let out a long scream of loathing for both herself and him.

She sunk to her knees and started weeping, screaming and hitting the floor with her fists, causing the blood drip again. But she didn't care.

When exhaustion finally took over her body, she lay on the floor, emptying her soul through her tears.

Some time later a loud _crack_ sounded through the room and a heavily bandaged House Elf with a tray, appeared.

"I I-is Blinky, Miss. Master, told me to bring Miss food…" It placed the tray near her. "… and clothes." It snapped his fingers, and a pile of clothing folded itself neatly on one of the leathered armchairs.

"Is M-miss happy? Did Blinky please Miss?" It asked, never looking up in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered

"Miss will eat?"

"I'll see. Thank you; and thanks to all the other elves that cooked the meal."

Blinky looked up surprised, as it was the first time in its whole life it had been thanked by a wizard or a witch. It noticed her tired and tear stricken face and, without a second thought, burst into loud sobs.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Oh, Miss… Blinky is a bad House Elf… very bad. But Blinky did only what its Master ordered. Blinky did not know. Blinky couldn't know…"

"Know what?"

"Miss, Blinky is the House Elf that followed you… I is the one who told Master where you was. I is putting the rose on your bed. I is sorry, Miss. But Blinky was scared of Master and must obey Master no matter what. Blinky didn't know Miss would get hurt."

"It's not your fault."

"But Miss…"

"You must do what your Master ordered you to. You did, and you have nothing to be blamed of."

"I is sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." She was looking down at the sobbing creature before her, and she pitied it. It had been in that Manor for all its life and probably would be till the day it died. How much had it suffered? Had much pain had been inflicted upon it? The two of them were alike, as them both were unable to control their own fates; as them both were sealed in the hands of Lucius Malfoy.

"My name is Hermione. Pleased to meet you."

The Elf didn't believe it's own ears. That girl was introducing herself as if they were equals.

"I… Miss must not talk like this to Blinky. Blinky is a House Elf."

"We're not so different, you know," she said absentmindedly. "We're both prisoners in this house. There's no reason for me to treat you differently." She smiled at it… the first smile in what seemed years... ages.

"T-then I is pleased to meet you, too," it smiley a toothy grin. "Oh, Miss… I is forgetting. Master said to show Miss the House after she has eaten," it squeaked.

"Very well. Give me ten minutes." Then she started eating the food before her. Some cold meat with bread, a platter of butter in case she needed it, some cheeses and an apple. She didn't feel at all hungry, as she was feeling quite nauseous. But she needed to know the Manor if she wanted to find a way to escape.

_Her soft lips…her warm mouth…her shivering body. So sweet, and innocent…deliciously so…_ But then, what happened when he broke the kiss? What had he felt?

"Is everything alright, Father?" a small voice interrupted his thoughts

"Uhm?" He was brought back to the present, he looked around trying to remember where he was. He was in the dining room with Severus and Draco.

"I asked you if everything was alright. You've hardly touched your food." His son Draco repeated

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Maybe he isn't hungry" the dark wizard suggested "Or maybe" a sneer lit his face "He is hungry for something else"

"Severus!"

But a burning pain coursed through his body as he could feel his arm burning. He grasped it in pain, and looking up he noticed Severus had done the same. They nodded to each other.

"The Dark Lord is calling." 


	8. Graveyards and Bathtubs

**Graveyards and Bathtubs**

"The Dark Lord is calling."

They stood up, leaving the table and a worried Draco behind.

"What should I do?" He asked their turned backs.

"Stay here. If you are required, I will come to retrieve you." His father answered shortly, before muttering a few words, his clothes transforming into his black Death Eater robes, and placing a hand in his pocket to retrieve his mask. Turning around he noticed that Severus had also changed. Waving his hand graciously he asked his friend "Shall we?" and they both disapparated instantly.

They found themselves in a graveyard, surrounded by tombstones and various statues of angels covered with ivy. They could see very little as the only light was provided by the nearly full moon, partially obscured by the slight mist surrounding them.

"Now who do we have here? The opportunist Malfoy and the half-blood Severus," a cold voice said mockingly.

"Good Evening, Bellatrix." Lucius sighed as he turned to face the woman behind them. She was wearing black robes with her long black hair flowing down her back, and her gaunt eyes gleaming bright with malice.

"You seem to be keeping well, Lucius. With what dignity do you come here after having wormed your way out of Azkaban yet again? You betrayed us!"

"Oh look, Severus. Bellatrix seems to have found someone else to insult, she must have tired of you already. How is it you do not know how to keep a lady interested?" He asked his friend, grinning under the mask.

"Snape has proven his loyalty by annihilating Dumbledore! Although I seriously doubt he would have done so, had it not been for the Unbreakable Vow he made with Narcissa."

"How flattering," the dark wizard sneered.

"Dear Bella, you cannot possibly blame me for wanting to get out of that infernal place."

"I remained there for fourteen long years! I have already proven my loyalty time and time again!" she shrieked.

"You also were the only one to evade capture at the Ministry after being saved by the Dark Lord."

"What do you mean?!"

"Nothing, my dear. But you must admit that if it hadn't been for our Lord's well-timed arrival, you too would have been captured."

"_You_ were the one who failed to defeat those brats and retrieve the prophecy! It is entirely your fault! And if you wish to know, I would have gladly returned to Azkaban!"

"Ah, but whose fault is it that our Lord had to reveal himself before he had planned?" He smirked.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT, LUCIUS?" she screamed

"Looks like I'm just in time for a party." A hoarse voice growled from the shadows.

"Who goes there?" Bellatrix hissed, wand at the ready.

"Careful where you point that thing, love." A bark-like laugh sounded through the night. "So who is here? Demented Bella, Pretty-boy Malfoy and the Half-blood." A tall man strode out, his matted grey hair and hungry eyes unmistakable.

"Fenrir, you certainly are no Pure-blood. You're not even human" Snape scoffed.

"Want to see what this non-human can do to your throat?" he asked flexing his hands, emphasizing the presence of yellowed claws where his fingernails should have been.

"No, thank you. I've just eaten; I wouldn't want to suffer from indigestion." He retorted.

The bark-like laugh sounded again, "You know how to make me laugh, Snape. And you haven't pissed yourself, I'll give you that. But no matter, I've already had my fill." He moved into the moonlight, showing the other three his blood stained mouth, "And I don't think you would be very edible anyway."

"Lucky me." He smiled faintly, quite thankful the Werewolf had a sense of humour. "I wouldn't have expected to see you here, Fenrir. It was full moon just days ago."

"If you're worried I'll lose control, don't be. I'm perfectly sane at the moment. Once you get used to it, you become less affected. But it does leave you with an uncomfortable hunger..."

"Well, it's a good thing you found someone to snack on then, isn't it?" Bellatrix said snidely.

"I'm not just talking about that kind of hunger, my dear." He purred, eyes alight.

The raven-haired witch paled visibly and pulling her dark robes around her, glared at him menacingly, making the three men laugh.

Fenrir clapped his dirty hands together. "So where's the host? Can't start a party without a host," his raspy voice growled. "I guess you didn't bring your son eh, Malfoy?"

"No, but if he is required I will send for him." He answered with a bored voice.

"He is bringing disgrace to your already dishonoured family!" Bellatrix spat "First you betray us, then your weak son gets cold feet when he should be swearing his undying loyalty to our Lord! And Narcissa has disgraced both our names!"

"Bella, Bella. Be nice," a hiss sounded in the distance.

"My Lord!"

A black robed figure walked into their midst, trailed by a shorter figure, who, judging by the silvery right hand, had to be Wormtail. At its master's feet was the ever-present Nagini, who was starting to coil herself around one of the statues, dark eyes observing the scene before her.

The witch and the two wizards bent on their knees and kissed the hem of his robes; getting to her feet quickly, she shot a look of pure venom at the grey haired man leaning against a marble column, busy licking his fingers for any leftovers.

"You dare disrespect our Lord and Master?" she snarled

Raising a grey eyebrow he barked again with laughter and gave a dramatic roll of his hand before bowing. "I didn't think you wanted me to dirty your robes, my Lord." He grinned, licking his blood red lips

"Don't worry, Bella," he hissed, "Fenrir is fine as he is. Now you may be wondering why I have called you here. It is time to free our captured comrades."

"My Lord, forgive me. But why is he here?" She pouted, sending looks of loathing to the wizard whose silvery hair was visible behind the hood.

"Lucius has proven his loyalty. I see no reason for him not to be here."

"But he lied to get out of Azkaban! He betrayed us! He betrayed you, my Lord!"

"Bellatrix!" the blond wizard snarled "I shall remind you that I have served our Lord's cause on more than one occasion since my release."

"You should have remained in Azkaban!" She screamed.

"May I point out that currently no one here can show their face publicly? Not even Severus or Draco now that they've taken care of that doddering old fool! Fenrir is certainly unadvisable; Pettigrew is supposed to be dead! And you, my pretty Bella, if you were ever to go anywhere without someone to hold you down, you would either end up getting killed or losing control." He smirked "So having someone who may not be allowed anywhere near the Ministry now, but can still move about freely, is an advantage, I'm sure."

"But-"

"Silence, Bella!" Lord Volemort cried. He was suddenly loosing all patience. Although amusing at first to witness the argument his followers always offered whenever they got together, he quickly grew tired of it, as it reminded him of all the weak feelings mortals could feel. He could no longer relate to that, he was too superior. Hearing it continuously made him angry. Becoming calm again he hissed "He speaks the truth. His reasons were not unknown to me, and I cannot complain, as our dear Lucius seems to be making up for his past mistakes."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Lucius, kindly tell your son that he should soon decide where his loyalties lie. I shall wait one week more before I will take his reluctance as refusal to join our ranks."

"Yes, my Lord"

"Now, getting back to the reason for our little gathering…" a thin smile curving his lipless mouth.

"Did Miss enjoy her meal?" the House Elf asked her.

"Yes. Thanks, Blinky." She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before asking, "Blinky, what did you do to you face?"

"My face?" It started touching its cheeks in case they were dirty. 

"Yes, your face: its covered in bandages."

"Ah. Blinky displeased Master. Blinky had to punish himself. Blinky put his head in the oven."

"You did what?!"

"I is punishing myself, Miss." It said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes, but why?!"

"I is dropping Master's gloves."

She looked at the creature in shock. "He made you put your head in the oven _just_ for dropping his gloves?" she asked faintly.

"Yes, Miss." It answered nodding its head energetically so its bad ears flapped.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable!" _How could he treat House Elves like that? How could anyone treat another living being like that?_ She was about to swear to owl the Minister of Magic about it, but mentally kicked herself. _I don't even know if I'll ever get out of here alive._

She looked back at the Elf who was busy making the tray that had carried her dinner disappear.

"Blinky, may I see your injuries? I know I don't have a wand at the moment. But I may be able to give you some non-magical First Aid."

"Miss must not worry for Blinky!" It was shocked. She cared for Blinky. This young witch, who had been hurt because of him, was actually caring! Its large eyes filled with tears.

"I insist." She said sternly but smiling.

"I…Yes, Miss." So taking one trailing end of the bandage, she slowly revealed its face. Hermione let out a gasp of horror as she saw he had many serious burns, and a big welt just above his left eye.

"Oh, Blinky!" She looked more carefully and realised she could do very little. These type of burns needed a specific ointment or a healing potion. She had neither, she couldn't even cast a painkiller charm to numb the obviously tender skin. "I'm sorry. I can't do a thing…" She stopped, as her eyes fell on the little jar left by Malfoy. He had said it was for the wounds.

She stood up and walking a few feet bent down and picked up the jar. Opening it she sniffed the yellow salve gingerly. _It smells of…Wintergreen…That means it's a healing ointment! But I've never seen one this colour before…wait a second. In 'Moste Potente Potions' it talks about a healing ointment, that resembles this one. But who would be able to brew and distil such a complex substance?_ And then it dawned on her: Snape.

If Snape had made this, then it would be effective, but that also meant it could have some other hidden effects. She didn't want to make the poor elf suffer more than it already had. Taking a bit on her finger, she rubbed the palm of her left hand with it. She gasped as it hissed, steam issuing from the wounds; and seconds later, it disappeared along with the cuts! 

Should there be any undesirable effects over the next hour she would know that either Snape or Malfoy had been trying to weaken her and then take advantage of it; if not she would give it to Blinky. Turning back to the newly bandaged Elf she said slowly "So, do you want to show me the Manor?"

"Minister! Minister!"

Rufus Scrimgeour lifted his head up from his paperwork, as a near hysteric young man came barging into his office, pushing the door open with such force the glass panels shook.

"What? What has happened? It better be good enough for you to think you can barge in here with such a lack of manners."

"I'm sorry, Minister but it's an emergency!"

"An emergency?!" he leapt from his chair, the strength and determination he had shown as an Auror for so many years lighting up his yellow eyes.

"Azkaban is empty! There has been a massive breakout!"

"How could this have happened? Where were the guards?"

"That's the other problem, sir." He wet his lips, pausing a second to catch his breath. "The Aurors who were guarding the place, along with some of the prisoners, have all been found dead. There's not a soul in the place."

The Minister of Magic was known for his moral fibre and valorous deeds as an Auror. He was like an aging lion: old but still every bit as fierce. No amount of courage, however, could stop him from feeling his knees give way, forcing him to sit down again.

"All dead?" He asked faintly.

"Yes, sir."

"I can imagine who was behind this. You-know-who, if I'm correct?"

"Partially, sir. You see, there was the Dark Mark over the fortress and all the escaped prisoners were Death Eaters, but the Aurors were not killed by wizards."

"No?"

"All of the bodies appear to have had the Dementor's Kiss; they are beyond all hope."

"So the Dementors were involved." 

"Yes, sir."

"Alert Gawain Robards immediately. Call the head of the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. Summon the Wizengamot! We don't have a moment to loose! Why are you still here?! Go!"

"Yes, sir!" and he ran out the door before the minister could say another word, disapparating straight away.

"Damn it, Dumbledore. You just had to go when you're needed the most." He said bitterly.

They had been walking for hours! Hermione couldn't believe the Manor was so big. It seemed to be adding rooms to every corridor they went in, and after reminding herself she was in a wizarding home, she thought it could be. Blinky had shown her the library, which was so vast it made her mouth drop: the Hogwarts Library was nothing compared to this! The Malfoy family had most likely been collecting all these books for centuries. It shouldn't come as a shock that their collection was so extensive. She was tempted to have a look to see if there was anything on Horcruxes but Blinky stopped her, saying "Master wants to show Miss the library personally."

She had seen the drawing room and the dining room. There was even a ball room and a hunting room, although she did not actually enter the latter. She found herself thinking about the guided tours muggles often took in old country houses and castles. It seemed to be exactly the same— apart from the magical factor, of course. The portraits of many generations past kept looking down at her. She recognized one of them as the picture of Mrs. Walburga Black, who fortunately seemed to be in her other picture in Grimmauld Place in London. She remembered that awful house: how it was full of dark artefacts, how Mrs. Black in particular had called her a Mudblood and other such slurs. If she had been recognized by her, she wouldn't have been able to spend a moment's peace within the Manor's walls, as she seriously doubted the Malfoy ancestors would approve of her parentage or keep quiet about the fact.

Thinking about the sinister objects found in Grimmauld Place, she realized that here there were none. True, it had an eerie and cold atmosphere with all the grandeur of the designs and furniture, but at least it wasn't filled with all the frightening things the Black's House had contained. She supposed this was because the Malfoys were used to having many important guests; she was sure Cornelius Fudge, as pretentious and miserly attached to money as he had been, would not have turned a blind eye on a troll foot umbrella holder.

"I thinks that is enough for tonight, Miss." She heard from somewhere below her waist. Looking up she found they were in front of her room again.

"Oh, alright. Thank you."

"Would Miss like a bath before going to sleep?"

"A bath?"

"Yes, Blinky will have it ready in no time."

"That would be wonderful. But where must I go?" She remembered that her room had no other doors inside, and she would rather avoid walking into Lucius Malfoy's personal bathroom.

"To Miss' bathroom, of course."

"I have a bathroom?"

"Yes, look." And scurrying in her room it went to the wall where the ebony wardrobe was. There was a small engraving in the wall of what she thought looked like a kelpie. Blinky stroked the little water horse with one of its long fingers, and immediately the wall disappeared to reveal a splendid marble bathroom with gold pipes and decorations all over the walls. As soon as they had entered, dozens of candles started floating around the room, immersing them in a soft light. The bath tub itself was absolutely gorgeous and was big enough to fit even Hagrid in comfortably! She had to admit that you couldn't get any more luxurious than this.

"Does Miss want a bath?" the elf asked again, smiling slightly at her reaction. "Miss might feel better if she had a nice hot bath."

"That would be lovely." She intoned with a radiant smile.

Bowing slightly "Blinky will have it ready in a minute. Please wait in your room."

Exiting to her room she looked down at her left hand. It was completely healed, and from what she had seen form the various clocks littered all over the place, more than two hours had passed. 

"Bath is ready, Miss."

"Oh, thanks a lot. Blinky, I have something for you. Here, take this." And she presented him with the jar of ointment. "It will heal the burns."

"No, no! Miss must not! Blinky cannot!"

"You can and you will. Any complaints from your Master and just tell him it was I who gave you it. Just keep your bandages on for a few days. I'm not even sure he would remember you had injuries, the way he treats you."

"But Miss, you need it!"

"I do not! Your burns are a lot more serous than these little cuts. Don't worry. Take it."

"I-"

"Blinky, take it! Pretend I'm one of your masters." She winked "I'm ordering you to take it."

He looked at her disbelievingly for a second longer then started crying once again "Thank you, Miss. Blinky doesn't know how he can repay you. Blinky would do anything for kind Miss." Then its eyes widened remarkably and it furrowed its brow, as though deep in thought. It looked up to her face with a look of determination that she had not yet seen in its tennis ball eyes. "Blinky has thought of way to repay Miss. Miss cannot leave house. But Blinky can! Miss writes a letter to friends and Blinky will hand it to them!"

She couldn't believe her ears. He was actually offering her a chance to escape in exchange for this ointment?! She could escape! But…

"But Blinky, you would be disobeying your Master's orders. If you were found out you would be punished severely. I cannot ask this of you."

"No Miss. Blinky is not afraid. Blinky is disobeying Master and will punish himself later. But Blinky will do this. It is Blinky's fault Miss is here."

"But Blinky, I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Miss! Blinky did not understand Dobby when he was disobeying master to help Harry Potter. He was punishing himself every time he helped him." It said "But now Blinky is understanding. It does not matter how much Blinky gets hurt if he helps Miss. Miss was the first person to be kind to Blinky. And Blinky wants to thank Miss properly!"

"But-" she began.

"Blinky will not take no for an answer!" And snapping its fingers a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink appeared instantly. "Write the letter and Blinky will be gone before Master realizes it."

"Oh Blinky! If I manage to escape I will have you set free! I promise! You don't mind that, do you? Some House Elves do." She added hurriedly, remembering Winky's reaction after she had been set free.

"Blinky would bring shame to my's family, but Blinky does not care!" It grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she started crying this time for joy. Picking up the quill she scribbled a quick letter to Harry, explaining where she was, and partly what had happened. It was moments like these when she preferred to forget, if only for the time being. She handed the letter to Blinky, and then suddenly she kissed him on his bandaged cheek. "Blinky, thank you!"

From what little flesh she could see on his face, she saw he was blushing furiously. "No problem, Miss." It snapped its fingers and made the bottle and quill disappear, then tucked the letter safely within the ragged pillowcase it wore. "Now Miss must get in the bath. And wait. I will go to Harry Potter, yes?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, Miss." and after smiling once again, it disapparated with a loud _crack_.

She could escape! She could get away! Harry would read the letter and they would come here to save her! She was so happy she hummed a little tune as she went to the bathroom. Blinky had filled the bath with steaming rose scented water. She noticed it had not stopped there as there were rose petals also in the bath. Stripping off the shirt and trousers she had borrowed, she entered the water.

It was absolutely marvellous! The fragrance was so sweet and the hot water was soothing her tense body; it was so perfect she was forgetting where she was. She must try and find a way to free Blinky once she got away, and all the other elves of the Manor! She was sure they could be employed to some other more deserving family, maybe even the Weasleys. She was just so happy, now that a new lantern of hope could be seen and was leading her out of the darkness. 

Lucius Malfoy apparated into his front Hall, followed by Severus Snape, who, after changing back into his normal black robes, turned to his host and said shortly "I think I shall retire early tonight, Lucius. The evening's climactic events seem to have worn me out along with your continuous squabbling with Bellatrix. I will see you in the morning. That is if she hasn't decided suddenly to murder you in your bed." Before disapparting again.

_Severus is right. Tonight has been rather eventful. I too should go rest soon. I need to save my energy for tomorrow. Wouldn't want to be too exhausted for Miss Granger._

He was just about to disapparate to his rooms when he noticed Blinky the House Elf cowering at his feet.

"Does Master need anything?"

"No, I do not. I was disappointed however, that Blinky was not here to greet me as soon as I arrived."

"I is sorry Master. I was seeing to the Miss."

"You dare find excuses? Bad Blinky." With that he swung his cane at the Elf catching it under the head and sending it sprawling on the floor.

"I is sorry Master." It sobbed.

"Get out of my sight. Wait one moment," for his eye had been caught by a piece of parchment protruding out of the creature's filthy garment. "What is that?" he asked pointing at the elf's chest.

"I…I…that is a letter M-master Draco asked Blinky to p-post." It squeaked, its large eyes looking worried.

"Oh, that is interesting. Why did Draco not use his owl to post the letter and asked you?" he inquired softly.

"I-I is n-not knowing."

"I'm sure Draco won't mind me reading this mysterious letter. Hand it over."

"B-but…"

"You dare disobey your Master!" he snarled. He pressed his foot down on the Elf's chest so it could not move, and after removing the letter from the soiled pillowcase, he opened it and started to read:

_Harry. It's me, Hermione. I have been kidnapped and am being held at Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy abducted me with a Portkey that was placed on my bed this morning.Please come as quickly as possible. Don't try to pull anything heroic either, by coming alone or just with Ron. You need to get help from the others, and do it quickly. Please. –Hermione-_

He crumpled the letter in his fist, as he felt his pulse racing. She was planning an escape then. She was turning his own servants against him! She was attempting to deceive him so that she could sneak away! Oh, she would pay! He had been a fool to think of a game of seduction. Such a fool! No, he would take her again and again! She would be begging for mercy and screaming out her agony! He kicked the elf and disapparated instantly, finding himself in her room.

He noticed she was not there but saw the door to the bathroom was open, and a soft fragrance was drifting into the room. Throwing off his cloak and rolling up his shirt sleeves, he stormed into the bathroom. 

She had been feeling drowsy, with the hot water flowing against her, and the flowery perfume was certainly making her feel light headed, so she had closed her eyes just for a moment, resting her head on the edge of the tub. But suddenly she felt a strong hand grip her scalp and push her head underwater! She tried to struggle against the hand but it held her down tightly. She started panicking and feeling an intense need to breathe, she scratched at the hand with her nails but to no avail! And just when she felt as if she was suffocating, she was pulled violently out of the water by her hair.

Coughing and gasping for breath she looked at her aggressor and found it was Lucius Malfoy with a mad gleam in his eyes. Before she could do anything else he pushed her underwater again. She dug her nails in his wrist but it made no difference, he only gripped her harder. He kept her there for more than a minute before pulling her out again.

Over her spluttering she heard his voice, so venomous she became even more terrified. "You dare set my servants against me!" and he pushed her head back down. "You dare send a letter to Potter for help!" He dunked her in the water yet again before taking a hold of her hair and pulling her forward. She was gasping for breath, trying not to choke on the water she had swallowed. "I had decided to be kind. I had decided to be merciful! To treat you well! To give you food and clothing and comfort! I had you healed! And you, you ungrateful whore plot against me while I was out!" he hissed his face only inches from hers.

"I-it isn't B-blinky's fault. D-don't p-punish him. I-I am th-the one at fault! I-I suggested i-it." She managed to say while spluttering and gasping for the pain.

"You don't even try to deny it!" he said incredulously. _All she cares about is the bloody elf! I'll give her something to worry about!_ "You disappoint me, Miss Granger. I do not like disappointments."

Letting go of her head he moved his hand to her throat and started to squeeze. "I do not like disappointments at all!" She didn't move to stop his hand. She just looked at him with a resigned expression on her face, a single tear rolling down her already wet face she said faintly "Just don't hurt Blinky."

He couldn't believe it! He seriously could not! She was about to die and she cared for an elf?! He just gripped her throat tighter. He could feel her gulping for air, could hear her gasping breaths. He looked at her closed eyes, her blotchy cheeks, her wet hair clinging to her body; her chest rising and falling as she tried to breathe more deeply. He did not know what made him do it, but his grip lessened, till it was just a soft caress. Moving his fingers around her throat, he trailed them on her collarbone.

She opened her eyes, surprised. One minute he was strangling her and the next he is stroking her! _What is happening?!_

She felt his fingers travel slowly downwards towards her right breast. He circled the nipple a couple of times, making her breath catch in her throat.

"W-what are you doing?!" she asked hoarsely, he was making her skin crawl. She preferred to die than endure his caresses. She did not want to be a sex toy! She did not want to be his whore!

But he didn't answer. He simple leaned forwards and took her nipple in his mouth, flicking it softly with his tongue before sucking it. She felt light-headed. She didn't know if it was the boiling hot water, the sweet perfume of the roses or the fact she was lacking oxygen from his attempts at drowning her; maybe it was a combination of all three, but for whatever reason, her body felt incredibly warm. And his touch, it was driving her _insane!_ His tongue disgusted her! She loathed it, but it was sending shivers of pleasure around her body. His other hand found its way to her other breast and was starting to mirror the same movements of his tongue. She let out a moan.

He had lost all consciousness of what he was doing. He didn't know if it was the flowery steam, or her flushed body, but he felt the desire to touch her! He didn't realise he was on his knees, now taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He didn't realise a single thing until he heard her moan.

Looking up quickly he saw she had her eyes closed, her face was red. As soon as he had stopped touching her she looked up, disgust clear in her eyes, but there was emotion he had not yet seen in those hazel orbs: _Lust_! 

He took hold of her chin and licked her lips before whispering lightly "You are mine."

With that he left her, picking up his discarded garments as he went.


	9. Blinky's Mark and Hermione's Breakfast

**Blinky's Mark and Hermione's Breakfast**

Picking up his discarded garments, he left the room and walked through the long corridors until he reached his chambers, only pausing once to kick the grovelling Blinky aside, giving it the direct order to do absolutely nothing until he had dealt with it in the morning. He sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Lucius," a small whisper sounded through the room. Lifting his eyes he saw her lithe figure at his doorway. "Lucius." She called him again. As she approached, he saw she was wearing a silk robe… Had he given it to her? Had it been in the bathroom when he had left?

He forgot his thoughts when her small hands started unbuttoning the garment, letting it float down to the floor, her naked form in front of him like a mirage. "Lucius…" She was calling him; how could he not get closer?

He took her face in his hands and kissed her mouth gently. She flung her arms around him and her tongue darted around his mouth asking, _begging_ for admittance. He gladly obliged. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt, their mouths still together, uniting them for once. He pulled her down on top of him, while she smiled and started planting soft kisses on his neck.

Her soft skin against his own, her small hands trailing down his chest, her long hair cascading down over them, merging with his own. Her lips, those beautiful lips leaving hot trails on his neck, his chest, her pink tongue circling one of his nipples. He let out a groan. Burying his fingers in her hair, he pulled her up, capturing her lips with his own. Their tongues danced, exploring each other's mouths.

His hands moved against her burning skin, down her breasts, her flat stomach, her long legs, finally finding her much desired womanhood. He felt her wetness, could smell her arousal. Placing his cock at her ready organ, he thrust into her, moaning as he felt her warmth.

"Lucius…" she called yet again. He heard her moan, the moan he had heard before…

He awoke suddenly, swearing. He was panting, gasping for breath. His needy arousal known to him even before he had to look. " Shit!"

Could he not have a moment's peace?! Did she have to haunt him like a succubus?! Could she leave him no sanity?! Why did she make him feel this way? Why did he crave her touch?

"I, Lucius Malfoy, obsessed with a Mudblood," he spat. Why? **Why?!**

The small voice he dreaded answered him _Taking the girl has not quenched your thirst. Taking her has not slaked your obsession…_

"No…" 

_It has fed it._

"I will not have it!" he shouted in the dark.

Damn that girl! _Damn her!_ He would not let her have this effect on him. He would _not_ let her have this power! He would regain control, over himself, over her…he would succeed. He repeated this constantly to himself as he tried to get to sleep once again. But whenever he started drifting off, he could only see her eyes burning with lust.

Hours later, he rose still thoroughly shaken from his night of fevered sleep, no not sleep…It had been one, large dream that had captured him and held him tight all the time. Her eyes, her lips, her hands, her legs…her whole body had been singing him a song of Lust. A song of seduction that had left him no escape. He could only suffer and fall into her trap time and time again…

He washed and dressed and, looking at the grandfather clock in his chambers, saw that it was seven o'clock. Cursing yet again the reason for his discomfort, he remembered he had not yet dealt with the Elf. Sitting down near the fireplace, he summoned it.

Instantly, a cowering and shivering pillowcase-clad figure was at his feet sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I is sorry, Master!"

"Silence!" he hissed. "Blinky displeased Master greatly. Blinky was helping Miss. Blinky was disobeying Master."

"B-Blinky promises Blinky will not e-ever…"

"What am I to do with you Blinky?" he sighed. The Elf looked up, completely taken by surprise at its Master's calm manner. "What punishment do you really deserve?" he said softly, with a hungry look in his grey eyes. 

_Yes, indeed. What can I do to punish this blasted Elf? I cannot set it free; it would no doubt alert Potter of the girl's presence. The girl's disillusioned feelings for the creature prevent me from killing it, though it deserves no less… I swear if I have to see her crying one more time, I'll kill her! She gets on my nerves something terrible…._

_That's not the only thing she gets on, eh?_ The soft voice butted in.

_And if I keep the Elf here,_ he continued, trying to ignore the persistent voice, _What will assure me that this won't happen again? I can't just tell it to punish itself…Ah, of course…_

"Blinky has been very bad. Blinky deserves to be punished." Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the elf. _"Oboedi Serve,"_ he whispered.

A vicious red light erupted from his wand, heading straight for the Elf's chest, twisting into a strange shape before landing on its flesh. It let out a piercing squeal as smoke hissed, revealing a burning brand. It looked like a circle with a long vertical line through the middle. It touched it tenderly and whimpered as it felt the burning.

"That mark, Blinky. That mark will control you. Any time you even think of disobeying me, it will burn. Every time you go against my orders, it will torture you. Anytime your pathetic mind imagines anything contrary to my wishes, you will feel pain like no other you have experienced."

The Elf was looking at him with terrified eyes.

"Shall I give you a little taste?…_Crucio_" 

The creature howled in agony, as the curse worked its magic through its body. Lifting his wand, he ended its torment.

"That is what you will feel. Now, as to your orders: the Miss is **not** to leave the Manor without my permission. The Miss is **not** to have any form of communication with the outside that is not approved by me. Do you understand?" he smiled coldly.

"Y-yes, M-mast-ter," it sobbed.

"Good. Now see to my breakfast." 

"Ye-yes, Master."

"Oh, and Blinky, since you seem to have trouble with such things, let me make this perfectly clear: you are not allowed to speak of this to anyone. If you do, you will disobey me, and you know what will happen if you did that…" 

"Y-yes, Master." And disappeared with a loud _crack_

"Blasted servants," he smirked.

Hermione Granger awoke when the bright rays of sunlight crept across her face from the open curtains: when the bright rays of sunlight stole across her face, coaxing her out of slumber with their cheery warmth. She was in bed, her head aching horribly. Sitting up she felt the silk sheets slide down her body and found herself stark naked. Regaining her wits she looked around aghast _How did I get in bed? Last thing I remember I was in the bath…I was in the bath and Malfoy came in. He tried to drown me, he was angry. And then…and then…_ She bit her lip. _He was touching me. And then he left…I must have passed out._

Yes, that was more than likely. But, it still didn't explain how she had gotten from the bath, into the bed and covered herself with the sheets. Not to mention how she had gotten dry.

She paled horribly as she remembered the previous night. She had been so busy thinking about herself, she hadn't spared a thought to what had caused it. If Malfoy knew about the letter, the one carrying it would certainly be in danger: "Blinky!"

"Yes, Miss?"

She spun around to see the still bandaged Elf staring at her.

"Blinky! You're alright! Oh, I'm so sorry, Blinky! What did that horrible man do to you?!" She started to cry wondering, dreading what could of befallen the defenceless creature.

"Nothings I isn't deserving, Miss," it said faintly.

"What did that monster do?!" she cried.

"Nothings, Miss. I is sorry I is not delivering the letter, Miss. Blinky did what he could. Blinky cannot help Miss anymore. Blinky is sorry," it said looking down to the floor.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry. Please Blinky, don't be sad. You're sure you aren't hurt?"

"Yes, Miss," it replied still not looking her in the eye.

"I'm so relieved. I thought you would be…" But she couldn't finish the sentence. Just the thought that she had caused this poor creature suffering; that she could have caused its death. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't!

"Miss, breakfast is ready in the dining room."

She realized she was expected to go down and eat with the Malfoys. To have father and son at her throat would be like signing one's own death wish. "Oh, Blinky. I can't. I _just_ can't go down there."

"Miss, Master wants you at breakfast. He says to brings you down once Miss is ready."

"Blinky…" 

"Please, Miss," a note of panic in its voice, "Please. I is sorry. But please, Blinky does not want to displease Master any further."

"Yes, yes of course." She had heard the quiver while it spoke, and knew that it had been punished severely. All because of her. If it was pleading with her this way, it meant it would suffer more if he angered his Master again. "I'll get dressed. Just give me five minutes."

"W-wait Miss!" Blinky squealed as it blushed, "Miss is not wearing clothes! Miss must change behind screen," and snapping its fingers, a beautiful old-fashioned screen appeared next to the bed. The elf then proceeded to cover its eyes with its ears as an extra precaution.

"Oh yes; Of course."

She got up, and walked over to the chair, where the clothes that Blinky had brought the day before lay neatly folded, and carried them with her behind the screen. She started getting dressed, observing with distaste the exceedingly thin and apparently tight black lace bra, which turned out however to fit just nicely. She asked the elf if there was a mirror anywhere, and after hearing it snapping its fingers once more, a large mirror appeared in front of her.

She was wearing a grey skirt that barely covered half of her legs, arriving about three inches above the knee; a black V-necked jumper, which fit snugly around her chest; and to finish it off, black silk stockings; she found on the floor a pair of black shoes with a small heel. Her hair was surprisingly well tamed for once, curling down her back in ringlets.

"Blinky, do you know how I got out of the bath and into bed?" she asked.

"I is thinking it is Pisky, Miss. Pisky is carrying Miss to bed and drying Miss."

"Oh. Could you thank Pisky for me when you see him next?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Very well, I suppose I can't make him wait any longer," and taking a deep breath she walked out of the room. Actually, she wasn't completely sure where the dining room was; as she had been looking for windows, openings or secret passages, she had not paid the uttermost attention to such details the previous night. After several minutes, she finally found herself in front of the wooden doors that led to the dining room, but she just couldn't bring herself to open them; couldn't force herself to enter the room. A few minutes passed, and she still hadn't even raised her arm to open the door when she suddenly heard a sneering voice behind her.

"Miss Granger, if you are going to enter then do so. If you aren't, then kindly step aside, as you are in my way."

Her whole body shivered at the sound of that voice, the one she had listened to for six long years. She turned and found her former Potions Master smirking down at her. As her teacher he had tried countless times to have her and her friends expelled; and as if that wasn't enough, or perhaps to make up for all his failed attempts at doing so, he viciously picked on and insulted her. But worst of all, he was a traitor! He was a murderer! She hadn't stopped to ask herself what he was doing there. She hadn't even realized she was running at him, until her hand had swung back to slap his face; and she hadn't realized she was crying until she felt the warm tears running down her neck. He took hold of her wrists and held them fast.

"Manners, Miss Granger. Apparently, spending all your time with those dunderheads has made you even less ladylike," he sneered down at her.

"You Monster! Murderer!" she spat, "You betrayed the Order! **You betrayed Dumbledore!**"

"Silence! You don't even know what you're talking about, stupid girl. I was never even on your side. Dumbledore saw good in everyone, and used those observations for the basis of his judgment instead of the advice that everyone pleaded him to take. He was too busy trying to prove I was truly innocent to notice I was playing him behind his back."

"You killed him!" she screamed.

"Yes, it was particularly satisfying." He grinned maliciously. 

"Honestly, Severus. I've told you time and time again: it is not civil to scream in the corridor while one is trying to eat his breakfast." A cold drawl came from the open door, belonging to one Lucius Malfoy leaning against the doorframe.

"Nonsense, you've never said anything of the sort," he scoffed, "And if someone isn't being civil, it's this idiotic girl who is screaming like a banshee."

"I suppose you are right. But you really should learn how to treat the ladies, Severus."

"I certainly do not need lessons from you, Lucius. And may I remind you, she is not a lady."

"Yes, she is quite coarse, isn't she?" He sighed dramatically. "However, I think it is time to induct her into the ways of finer living. Shall we?"

"Monsters," she whispered as the greasy haired wizard let go of her wrists. Then, as she rubbed them to try and get the feeling back, "You're all monsters."

"Now, now; This is no way to start the day . Come and sit down, Miss Granger," and taking hold of her waist he half guided, half dragged her inside. He walked her to a chair near the head of the table and said firmly, "Sit," and when she did not comply promptly, he pushed her down.

"Now, what would you care to eat?"

She glared at him.

"As I don't think you have heard the question, I shall repeat it. What do you wish to eat?"

Still silence, her gaze shifting between himself and Severus, who had sat down a couple of seats away.

"I have no desire to repeat myself any further. Either answer me or go hungry."

"You know, Lucius, to have Miss Granger hold her tongue is a rare and wished for event; I suggest you treasure it while it lasts," the wizard said snarkily, black eyes alight with derisive malice. "It's a pity that the only time it has ever happened in my presence was not during the six years I had to suffer her in my classes."

Lucius could only smirk at that, but even Severus' sarcasm could only goad her into giving each of them a wounded glare.

"Ah, very well. I suspect you may not be hungry. You'll have to wait then. Pisky," he called, followed shortly by the appearance of a House Elf.

"Y-yes, Master?"

"Serve us breakfast. Tea or coffee, Severus?"

"Coffee, black."

And in a matter of seconds, the table was laid with platters of eggs, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms; really anything you could expect for breakfast was there, in quantities fit for at least a dozen people.

Helping himself to a warm, heavenly scented croissant, he lifted it to his mouth and, after smiling knowingly at the girl, he bit into it voraciously, the warm cream filling dripping onto his lips. He licked it off leisurelyand smirked, "Delicious. Simply delicious. What a pity that you don't want anything." _Tormenting her is almost as fun as tormenting Severus._

She bit her lip as she felt her stomach protest its hunger. She hoped the two men hadn't heard it or she would see no end to the teasing and insults. What she didn't understand was why Lucius Malfoy was treating her like a guest in his luxurious manor? Why didn't he kill her, or if she had to live to fulfil his desires, why not keep her like a starved prisoner? It didn't make any sense. 

She felt doubly uneasy having her former Potions Master at the Manor. It meant there were now three men in the house that loathed her and would no doubt find her pain perversely entertaining. She was wondering what Malfoy had done to Blinky, when she was drawn from her thoughts.

"Ah, what a marvellous breakfast. Wonderful. So, my dear, if you have finished staring off into space, I would ask you to come with me. We have business to attend to." Nodding curtly to his friend he said, "I take it you will be in the dungeons, Severus?"

"Indeed. I have some potions that need brewing."

"Alright," he stood up and looked pointedly at the witch, "Well, have you lost the ability to walk as well?"

She stood up defiantly.

"Good. After you," he said as he opened the door. She exited hurriedly, unable to see him smirking to his friend behind her back. Walking behind her, he took her by the arm and steered her.

"I suspect you would wish to see my Library. Am I correct?" he whispered silkily.

She looked up, her eyes torn between delight and foreboding.

"In fact," he continued, "I would even go as far as to say that you wish to see my library very much. All those rare and priceless books: Unique copies, countless volumes…But, if you do not want it, then I will let you return to your room…"

"Yes," she whispered faintly.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear you," he smirked.

"I would like to see your library," she said, hating herself more every second.

"How can I not acquiesce to your request?" And taking hold of her he apparated them to the library doors. He then opened them and ushered her inside, closing the heavy doors behind them. "It will be _my_ pleasure." He purred in her ear.

**Author's Note:** Anyways, it took me some time thinking of Blink's punishment and frankly I'm satisfied with how it came out, the spell Lucius says is latin for "Obey me, Slave". It should be correct grammar wise, but as my grades in latin were not over the moon, allow me to make mistakes… As for the mark, it is an ancient Rune which had the meaning of suffering and discomfort, so it should fit :p

Thank you all for reading and for the reviews.


	10. Lust in the Library

**Lust in the Library **

She heard the doors close behind her with a soft click, and noticed that there was a fire burning in the grate at the opposite end of the room.

"Needs a little light, don't you think?" said a cold voice behind her. Instantly the curtains opened, causing the whole room to brighten as dramatically as Hermione's own eyes as she took in her newly illuminated surroundings.

The Library was enormous to say the least, and decorated in late 17th century designs. It was a circular room and from what she could tell had a bookcase lining the entire wall, complete with a sliding ladder, large glass windows to her left and right; The wall opposite her held the fireplace, upon which sat a magnificent gold clock. Hanging above the mantelpiece was a picture at least seven feet high of a knight in shining armour battling a black dragon. Like most pictures in the wizarding world, this one was animated with a life of its own, and to her horror, showed the knight being burnt to a crisp before the dragon attempted to bite off his head.

In front of the fireplace were four armchairs with emerald green velvet, a small coffee table between them. She then noticed, to her utter amazement, that surrounding the chairs were two more bookcases, slightly curved, and at least nine feet high.

"So what would you like to read?" he purred in her ear.

"I-I," feeling him so close was unnerving. It made her feel as if she was in the coils of a snake that was slowly squeezing her. "I'll take a look around," she said hurrying away.

She stepped into the centre and looked up, noting with astonishment that the library continued for another two floors. Her attention was then drawn to the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the way it sparkled as it caught the sunlight. The marble staircase leading to the second floor, started from near where she had entered and spiralled all the way up. She noticed her mouth was open and decided to close it before he tried to do anything with it.

"Should you want to read on a specific subject, the picture at the end of each shelf should give you a clue as to what it holds. No book is to leave the library without my permission, understood?" He drawled behind her, but noticed she was too enthralled by the sight around her to be truly listening to him.

"Surrounded by books, Miss Granger," a soft whisper sounded near her ear, "Does that bring back any memories?" she shivered. He grinned and moving her hair away from her neck he bent down and trailed his lips lightly down, "Or does it give you any ideas?" She stepped away and positively ran to the other side of the room, between the bookcases where she could no longer see him.

She glanced around her and concluded that she must be in the History of Magic section, or something like it, as she recognized many of the titles. Looking in front of her, there seemed to be names like "Herpo the Foul", she noticed a small oval hanging next to the wood at the far end of the bookcase and saw it was a picture of a snake, supposedly this was the Magical Creatures section.

She walked around passing the fireplace, trying not to look at the man sitting in one of the chairs and to ignore the dragon who if she was not mistaken had just burped, no doubt trying to digest the unfortunate knight. She saw this bookcase had no picture and, after looking at the other side as well, decided she would ask.

Still not looking back, she called over her shoulder, "Erm, what are these books? There's no picture to identify them."

"Those are novels or poetry," a bored voice sounded behind her.

"Like Blake? Milton?"

"Of course not; I would not keep such Muggle trash in my house."

"But…"

"I suggest, Miss Granger, that you do not try my patience. After last night's little episode, I think you know how, unpleasant I can be if I get angry," he smiled coldly

'Little episode?' He had almost killed her for God's sake! He had then decided to do something else to her; she was not entirely sure whether she was content with such a change…

_How dare he insult something he clearly knows nothing about? Trash he calls it! Still, I have no desire to anger him…_

She suddenly felt something behind her, and a black clad arm reached out in front of her to grab a book then handing it to her.

"Here, I suggest you read this. It's about Muggles: A philosophical approach on how useless they are," he smiled coldly.

"You really think that?" she asked suddenly

"Well yes. But I must say there _are_ exceptions…Muggles can be lovely whores."

"What?"

"I believe it's one of the most useful things about them. Other than for pleasurable reasons, I don't see what so many wizards find in them."

Fleeing yet again, she walked over to the window to look out at the gardens…If they were to lose the war, what would happen to the Muggle population? What could they do to defend them? Muggleborns weren't much better off really. The only difference was that they knew what was coming…

"Once you've found something to read, I suggest you sit down. I could maybe offer you a cup of tea. Perhaps some biscuits to go with it? Or do you still want to go hungry?"

Before she could answer her stomach did it for her, causing her to blush violently.

"Well that settles it," he announced, before sauntering off.

_Damn him! I don't want his food, I want to get out._ From her place at the window, she could only see the vast lawns, a fountain which consisted of a pool with three raised basins one on top of the other, the largest on the back of three hippocampus statues in the centre; and what could be a maze… _Could there be any structural maps of the Manor in the Library?_

She decided to take a look upstairs. The second floor was structured like the first, except it had a magnificent railing around the centre that looked down on the floor below, giving her a perfect view of the Lord of the Manor reading his Daily Prophet. _How could he be so calm? How could he abduct someone and then be so nonchalant about it?_ He lifted his eyes from the paper and saw her staring at him. He smirked at her and gestured toward the tray on the small table, where a silver pot and a plate of biscuits were clearly visible.

She continued walking around the second floor, reaching the stairs to get to the third floor, aware that his grey eyes were still on her, observing her every move. The third floor contained, from what she could see, a very extensive collection of Dark Art books… Maybe she could find something here! If she found out some information that could help Harry, she was certain she could send it to him one way or another. Forgetting her current situation in the light of the possibilities at hand she started reading hurriedly through the titles. _Horcruxes…horcruxes…_

"Find anything interesting?" a cold voice said near her.

"I-I," she stammered, her mind frantically searching for a viable excuse.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you can come back to it later; your tea awaits you... Come."

With that, he started walking back toward the stairs, the blonde hair cascading down his back a sharp contrast to his black shirt. Sighing, she followed him a safe distance away. When they reached the armchairs, she sat down and watched him as he did the same.

"Do you take milk in your tea?" he asked cordially.

"Erm, yes please," she said quietly. _How can he expect me to have a normal conversation with the man who has…oh, god, I can't even think it…damn it…the bastard who has raped me?!_

"Sugar?" he smiled. He was really enjoying himself. She was so confused, poor dear. Delightful, really: how she loathed him, but was too scared to show it. He saw how she shivered every time he got too close. Was it fear? Or anticipation? He couldn't wait to find out.

"One, please," and she watched as the teapot levitated and poured some tea into the exquisitely decorated china cup on the tray; the milk jug followed suit and a single lump of sugar dived into the cup. He handed her the cup on a saucer, his fingers lingering on hers as she took it from his hands. Her hands shook and she almost spilled some of the steaming liquid, but caught herself quickly.

"Help yourself to the biscuits. I didn't know which were your favourite, so I asked for a few types." He pointed at the platter. Hermione noted that his idea of a 'few types' consisted of no less than five biscuits of the same sort, and there were so many: shortbread, butter cream, chocolate ones.

"I'm not really hungry," she said firmly. She would not be played with this way.

"Oh, what a shame. But please, take one at least. The Elves made them specially for you."

Ok, was he trying to make her feel guilty? **Him?!** But he was right of course. He'd made his servants work under God knows what conditions and then it all goes to waste because of her… Damn him.

She picked the most simple and light looking biscuit among the other rich ones. As soon as she bit into it, her eyes widened in shock. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted! It was light and sweet, with a strange lingering taste afterwards. It smelt almost flowery.

"Ah, I see you like Violet biscuits. Good to know. From the look on your face, it was the first time you tasted one. Yes?"

She nodded her head slowly and finished the rest of it. She then licked her lips to make sure there wasn't any sugar on them.

He had been feeling extremely content with himself, as he had been able to see he was affecting her in more ways than one. Her discomfort was evident in the way she avoided him. The way she shrunk from his gaze. But when she absentmindedly licked her lips, he was lost. His mind clouded with the memories of the previous night's fantasies. How that tongue had darted in his mouth, dancing with his own. How she had used those lips to plant soft, hot kisses on his chest. He felt his guard breaking as he became lost in thought. He was interrupted however by the slight clattering of china as she placed her cup back on the tray.

"Mr. Malfoy, why am I here?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You are in the Library because you requested it," he said calmly as if speaking to a small child.

"That is not what I asked."

"You should then specify what you want to know if you want to avoid such misunderstandings"

"Why am I here in your Manor?"

"We've been through this before, Miss Granger. I didn't think you had failed to comprehend. It seems the most intelligent witch of Hogwarts is losing her touch."

"Mr. Malfoy, You have brought me here. You have…you have raped me! You keep me here as a prisoner. You insult me! You almost killed me! But then you treat me like this, as if I'm a guest. As if we are on good terms. You are a hypocrite! I am not just some object that you can act upon thoughtlessly. I do have feelings!"

"What are these feelings, pray tell?" he asked icily. The girl was asking for answers that he didn't have. It was irritating him.

"I-I…" She faltered, unsure if she really dared to say her mind.

"You?"

She decided to take the plunge: "I hate you. I despise you. You're a murderer! You're a cruel man! You are arrogant and selfish and..."

"Enough," he hissed, leaning forward and pressing his index finger against her lips, "I will not be spoken to like that. You are here because I wish it. You are being treated this way because I am merciful and thought you may want some comforts. If however, they are not appreciated, they will be removed immediately. Even your filthy Muggle parents must have taught you to show gratitude where it's expected?"

"Gratitude?!" she gawked. _What am I supposed to be grateful about?!_

"Yes, gratitude. I wonder what those parents of yours taught you. Maybe I should go and pay them a visit, tell them how they should have brought up their daughter," he mused.

"NO!" she gasped, her eyes boring into his, her fear like an icy wind causing her fiery hate to flicker and dance in their depths.

"I am not usually so kind, but I have decided to let this little outburst go unpunished. As long as it is the only one, I'm sure we could get along quite well." He lifted his finger.

She stood up immediately and walked to the high window to her right…_Get along quite well! Don't make me laugh. For some strange reason, he wants me. He wants my body, as if I were a mere object. As if I were a doll…_

She felt him behind her even though she had not heard him approach. "Miss Granger, you belong to me," he whispered near her ear, she shuddered. He licked her neck, "You must obey me." Her breath caught in her throat: he was dominating her. She felt shivers run down her body starting wherever he touched her.

"Let me go," she pleaded, as his arms encircled her body from behind. He breathed in the scent of her hair, the perfume of the roses still lingering on her. He could remember clearly, last night she had moaned her pleasure. She had enjoyed his touch. Soon it would be she who would spend sleepless nights trapped in dreams of desire.

He spun her around and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth immediately. She pushed against his chest, trying to pull away but he held her fast. He broke the kiss and started ravaging her neck, sucking, biting, licking, leaving her white skin tender. As soon as her mouth was free from his violent kiss she started sobbing.

"Let me go. Let me go!" she cried.

He ran his hands up and down her back, grasping her buttocks. He pushed her against the window and kissed her again, one of his hands reaching down to her thigh, the other resting on her breasts. Pulling away, he pulled her jumper off and cast it to the floor. She let out a cry of distress or disapproval, he couldn't tell which, he couldn't care really. 

He whispered huskily, "Forget the pain; if you please me I will return the favour. I won't cause you anymore pain unless you want it. Give in to me," he commanded, as he pressed her tighter against him.

Hermione couldn't breathe anymore. Her heart was beating frantically and she started feeling an incredible warmth within her. It was slowly washing through her body, making her breathing even more strained. She was gasping out of air. All her senses seemed magnified: she could hear her own heart pounding in her ears; she could feel his touch on her skin, his hot mouth on her flesh; she could smell his scent, a strange fresh perfume she couldn't quite place. Not to mention that she could still taste the sweetness of the biscuit that kept returning to her.

He started kissing her throat, his tongue probing her skin, tasting her. He pulled down her bra, her full breasts coming free. He then trailed his mouth down to her breasts, arriving close to one of her nipples. He took one of them in his mouth, circling it softly with his tongue, then flicking it over and over. Pulling away he blew softly on the wet skin, and felt her shiver.

As soon as he clamped his hot mouth on her breasts, she felt something change inside her. She was feeling quite good. _Have you gone insane, Hermione?! You are enjoying these bastard's ministrations?_ She screamed at herself.

Trailing one hand down, he moved it beneath her skirt finding her knickers, he started stroking her womanhood from behind the cloth. She stifled a cry. "D-don't," she gasped.

"Don't?" He smiled. Moving aside the material, he caressed her flesh. Bending down he took her other breast in his mouth and continued to suck its peak, nipping it, stroking it with his warm tongue. She jumped as the sensations he was provoking started to overwhelm her. He pushed a finger in her core. "Don't what?" he asked softly, as he started moving his finger inside her. He started feeling her getting wetter and wetter. He added a second finger and he heard her moan.

"D-don't…ah…don't…" She couldn't understand what was happening to her, she couldn't understand how she could allow this to happen. She was letting him do this to her! She hated him! He was stealing her pride! Her very soul! But still, she wanted him to continue. She didn't want these sensations to end…She didn't want him to…"Don't stop!"

"As you wish." _It is working…_ He added a third finger and she moaned again, gripping his head she held him to her chest.

"Ah…yes…oh…" What was she doing?! She loathed this man…he was a murderer! Her rapist! He… "Ah."

He suddenly stopped his thrusts and she cried out with disappointment. His arctic eyes bore into her own that were ablaze with passion. "Kiss me," he purred, "Kiss me, and I will send you into oblivion…" He hadn't even finished talking when she had claimed his lips hungrily, her tongue darting around. _It certainly is working…_ He continued his assault on her pussy, could feel her warm flesh pulsing around him. He worked her nub with his thumb. He could hear her moaning in his mouth. She still tasted of violets.

"Oh…yes…ah" She groaned pulling her head back. Her moans were like kisses to him, arousing him even more. He could feel she was almost there. He pushed his fingers in a couple more times when she met her release. She came letting out a cry, she found her release. Her juices gushed around him as her inner walls clenched his fingers tightly. She clung onto him as her legs gave way. He brought her down to the floor where he leant her against the window as she was trying to regain her breath.

"Did you like that, Miss. Granger?" He asked her softly.

"Yes."

"Would you like to feel that way again?"

"Oh Gods forgive me, yes."

He smirked, she was really something. He started licking his fingers, tasting her juices. "Delicious…" he sighed, "Taste yourself." Placing one of his wet fingers on her lips, she opened her mouth tenderly and let him push his finger in. He groaned as he felt her suck his digit, her hot tongue darting around. He felt his hard-on give a jolt as he imagined her mouth sucking something else…

"First you must do something for me. It's only fair."

"Yes…" she said softly.

"Kneel for me." He stood up and let his trousers fall to the floor. She knelt and looked at him puzzlingly. Removing his erection from his boxers he looked down at her. "Suck my cock, Miss. Granger."

Her eyes looked uncertain for a minute before they glazed over again. Putting one small hand on his shaft she stroked him, earning a moan from the wizard. She paused for a moment she'd never actually seen his cock really well before. She hadn't seen any cock at all. She saw a drop of pre-come on the head, she licked it off. She then started licking the whole shaft, toying with his balls, she licked them too. She felt him cling to her head.

"Yes, you're being very good. Take it in your mouth, stroke it with your tongue. Surround it with your lips," he said as he stroked her hair

She opened her mouth and slowly, ever so slowly, started to swallow his cock. Feeling her hot, wet mouth surrounding him was making him reel. But he held on, trying not to lose it just yet. She felt him touch her throat, and was about to gag, but relaxing her throat she swallowed him inch by inch.

He stared at her in disbelief as she kept taking more and more. He knew he was of considerable size, and was quite proud of it. But not many women could take him completely in their mouths the first time they tried. This girl was managing to take him almost whole. "Gods…" He felt her tongue lick the underside of his cock. Letting out a gasp he pushed hard, and found she had him all. The head was stroking the side of her throat. He started thrusting in her, once…twice…he picked up his pace and continued.

Soon he was groaning, he could see her head bobbing up and down, her breasts jingling with the movement. She started handling his balls with her right hand.

"Shit," he said out loud. He felt he was getting closer and closer. When he was about to reach his climax, he tried pulling her off him, but she wouldn't budge, and instead picked up the pace.

"No…Stop…ah...I'm about to…fuck," and he came in her mouth, his creamy seed spurting down her throat. He was sure she would choke, but proving him wrong she swallowed hard. Letting his now spent organ fall from her mouth, she licked her lips, an innocent smile on her face.

"Good girl," he gasped. Stepping out of his trousers, he knelt down near her. "Lie on your back and spread your legs." She happily obeyed. Ripping away her wet panties, he stroked her thighs. Parting her lips with his left hand, he stuck two fingers of his other hand in her while he licked and sucked her core. He found the tiny nodule in between her folds and he stroked it back and forth, working it mercilessly until she raised her hips, arching her back. In less than five minutes she had come, and licking up her juices avidly he pushed his tongue in her warm folds. His ministrations were accompanied by her moans and her pushing his head even further against her. She reached her peak soon afterwards and lay with her eyes closed and panting for breath.

He was considering letting her have some peace, but as he started to get up, she clung to his shirt, pulling him down. She crushed her lips on his hungrily, tasting her own juices in his mouth. She moaned eagerly and let one of her hands start to unbutton his shirt, while the other started stroking his hard organ. She took one look at him and started sucking his chest, mimicking what he had done just moments before. He groaned as he felt the heat of her tongue.

"Take me again," she whispered huskily, pulling him on op of her, "Take me again."

He did need her to say it again. Placing his hard cock at her entrance he started pushing in slowly.

"No! More, more!" she cried running her nails down his back scratching him. He let out a gasp of pain and thrust completely in her, burying himself in her depths. She was as tight as he remembered, and equally hot. But she was wetter, and her muscles were still contracting from her previous orgasms. It was heaven. He started moving in her, grinding against her inner walls. He was accompanied by her moans and gasps of delight, while she urged him to go faster, begged him to ride her harder.

He pounded into her mercilessly, looked at her face red with passion, eyes aflame, her hair flying around her as she arched her back. She climaxed with a scream and he followed her soon after. He removed himself from her and leant against the wall. When his breathing had returned to normal he looked down at her.

Getting up he took out his wand and cleaned them up, conjuring their clothes back on. Picking her up in his arms he apparated into her room and placed her on the bed. Capturing her lips in hungry kiss, he stroked her face as he saw she was quickly falling asleep. Smirking he walked out of the door and started pacing through the corridor.

"Lucius," a sneering voice called to him.

Looking to his right, he saw Severus leaning against the wall.

"Yes?"

"You seem quite pleased with yourself. One could even say that you are extremely satisfied"

"You could say that. Did you need me for something, Severus?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I've only found that one of my phials of potion is missing…"

"Terrible. Anything important?"

"Nothing immensely valuable or life-threatening."

"What a relief."

"Yes. By the way, do you have any idea who could've taken a Lust Potion."

"No, not really. Sorry."

"You know, I doubt anyone has ever had such a fun time in a Library."

"Why you voyeur! How did you get in may I ask? I had warded the doors."

"Honestly, Lucius. One does not need to break any wards to observe through a window. If you wanted privacy, you shouldn't have chosen such a revealing location," he sneered. 

"Ah, well, you know, the rush of the moment," he smiled, completely unabashed, "What were you doing in the gardens by the way?"

"I needed some fresh moss for a potion," he shrugged, "How much did you give her?"

"Five drops," he smirked.

"Five drops! It's a wonder she didn't go into some post-orgasmic fit."

"Oh well, that's what normally all my lovers do."

Snape snorted with laughter. "Really?"

"I can assure you I have never had any complaints. Of course, you'd have to take my word for it as I'm not inclined to prove it to you personally. You're not really my type you see."

The dark haired wizard shot him a disgusted look before he shrugged it off. "Thank God for that."

Smirking the lord of the Manor said "Now, Severus. I'm afraid the show is over for now, I have some accounting to do." Turning on his heel he laughed and said "Next time I should get you to pay for tickets." And he disapparated, his laugh sounding in the empty corridor. 


	11. Unwanted Witnesses and Peculiar Testiomi

**Unwanted witnesses and peculiar testimonies.**

"Harry, she's been gone twenty-four hours. What can we do?" a tired looking Ron sighed.

None of them had actually gotten any sleep. Remus Lupin had gone to the Bed & Berakfast to see if there were any clues the two preoccupied teenagers might've missed. Tonks had called many members of the Order, while Arthur Weasley had gone to the Ministry of Magic to try and get help. Unfortunately, he had been sent back without aid, since she could not technically be claimed missing until more time had passed. From the conversation he had with Mrs. Weasley through the floo network, it was quite evident that he wasn't at all impressed, and all the kids were surprised to hear him losing his temper with the 'pedantic twits'. As soon as he had finished at the Ministry, he was going to bring the Grangers' back to the Burrow.

"Ron, there's not much we can do. I mean we don't know where she is, how she got there…who she's with…"

Ginny started crying again. She was leaning against Harry on the floor in the living room, where a large crowd was gathered: Minerva McGonagall was sitting on one of the armchairs, her normally sharp eyes dull and half-lidded from exhaustion; Hagrid was occupying the entire sofa, both from his sheer size and by scaring away anyone that might've sat next to him with his loud sobbing; Around them there were various members of the Order and other dependable allies, all wondering what they could possibly do in a situation where they knew absolutely nothing.

"There, there Ginny; it's going to be all right, in the end," a worried Tonks said softly.

"All right in the end?! Have you gone insane? We don't even know if she's alive!" came the raspy growl of Mad-Eye-Moody.

"Alastor!" shrieked Molly Weasley.

"There's no use building up false hopes, and you know that as well as I do."

"Until I see it with my own eyes I will not believe she is dead! Until I see it, I will not lose hope!" she shouted.

"Same here," said Tonks.

"I too, will not believe Miss Granger dead until I have proof. Hope is the last to die, Alastor," McGonagall said fiercely.

The others nodded, but few of them actually felt conviction in what they were saying; they knew they were desperate, they had as many chances of finding her safe and sound as surviving a Dementor's kiss. 

"Humph," Mad-Eye snorted, but kept his mouth shut.

The door opened and Mr. Weasley walked in, heading straight to the kitchen where he poured himself a large mug of coffee. The two grief-stricken Muggles followed and made their way to the others.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Granger wailed.

"I'm afraid we don't know. We're doing as much as we can. As soon as Remus comes back, we may be able to tell you more. Please, have a seat," Molly Weasley said in a kind voice. She waved her wand and two chairs appeared in front of them.

Mr. Granger glared at Harry and Ron, "How could you do this to her? She trusted you! She thought you were her friends! You put her in danger! I swear if anything's happened to her, you two will pay! No amount of magic or hiding will be able to save you!" The two boys looked down, unable to face the wrath of their accuser.

"Calm down," his wife said in a small voice accompanied by a gentle hand on his arm.

"I will not calm down! First they disappear for a month and then they come up asking if we'd seen our own daughter?! It's their fault. If it wasn't for them she would still be safe!"

"Quiet," growled Mad-Eye, "They did not make her do a thing. She decided of her own free will to go with Potter and Weasley, so that she could help them. If there is anyone, apart from yourselves, who feels as anxious and devastated by her disappearance, it's them two. So, since we're all at our wit's end and trying our damnedest to find your daughter, do us a favour and shut up!" As he finished his tirade, he glared at him with both his eyes before his magical one rolled back so that he could see behind him.

"Why, Mad-Eye," Tonks said with a wry smile, "That's the most positive thing you've ever said."

"You make me sound like a monster," he said gruffly.

With a small _pop,_ Lupin appeared in the crowded living room.

"Remus! Did you find out anything?" Tonks asked hurrying to him.

"I'm afraid there wasn't much to find. The only thing I'm certain of is that no one apparated or disapparated. I went to the Ministry to find out what magic was used in that location yesterday. I wrote all of it down…here," Pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket, he started reading slowly:

"Two engorging charms?"

"That's Hermione: she reduces her books to the size of stamps, so whenever she needs to read one of them, she has to make them normal again," Harry said slowly.

"Some spells and hexes: jelly-leg, the disarming spell, the stunning spell, the bat bogey hex…"

"That's us; we were practicing non verbal magic." Harry answered and Ron nodded.

"Two summoning spells."

"We summoned Hermione's presents…"

"So you cast two summoning spells?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

" 'Course we're sure. We summoned her gifts, she opened them and then we started going to lunch. She said she would be with us…" Ron said.

"And do you think she would have summoned anything? Two minutes after you did? Three minutes past one to be exact?"

"No, can't think why she would have. Two minutes after us?" the red head asked.

"Three past one…that's round about when we went downstairs," said Harry slowly.

"You're sure?" Remus asked again.

"Pretty much. There was a clock on the wall next to the dining room."

"Well, someone cast a summoning spell around that time. Then there was nothing more after that."

"Did the ministry know what was summoned?" Arthur asked. He was uncertain whether the Ministry's registration system was that accurate, but it was still worth a try.

"Yes, I asked them the same question. They told me in advance that the first two summonings were 'gifts', but the third…"

"Yes?" McGonagall asked cautiously.

"Was a rose."

"A Rose?!" Mad-Eye repeated incredulously.

"Yes, a rose," Lupin stated simply.

"But why would Hermione summon a rose?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it's more likely that it was Hermione's captor that summoned that rose."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

Severus Snape had decided long before he spoke with the Lord of the Manor that he would be there when Granger awoke. However, upon realizing that it wouldn't be happening any time soon and being in the middle of brewing an important potion, he thought he would need a little help.

"Pisky!" he called. Ever since Lucius Malfoy had told the House Elves that he was to be treated like one of their Masters, he always had them at his beck and call. Of course, he still preferred to do things himself but just this once…

"Y-yes, Master Snape?" the small creature asked.

"I want you to stay in that room. As soon as you see the girl awakening, you are to come inform me at once. You are not to leave for any other reason. Understand?"

"Y-yes." The elves had, from the first moment they had seen their Master's Dark friend, realized that he was as dangerous as their Master himself. True, he had not yet beat them, but there was something about him that frightened the living daylights out of them.

"And don't tell Lucius."

The elf's eyes widened in shock, "I is begging pardon, Master Snape…but what if Master asks of Pisky?"

"You have your orders."

"But that would be disobeying Master!" it squeaked in horror.

"Would you care to disobey me now?" the wizard asked, voice deadly calm.

"N-no, Master Snape."

"Well then, go." Looking down at the Elf, "Are you deaf? I said GO!"

It disappeared with a _crack_.

Pisky stayed in the room for at least two hours, but for the poor creature it seemed like an eternity. It was terrified that its Master would call it, and it was scared it would have to disobey the other. The girl was on the bed, sleeping softly, and all Pisky could do was pace around the room, quietly rubbing its thin hands together while it waited. As soon as she started to stir, the elf disappeared to call the wizard.

Hermione opened her eyes tentatively. She felt exhausted, although she couldn't understand why. What baffled her even more was the fact that she was in bed. Hadn't she just gone down to breakfast? She had met, to her great displeasure, her former Potions Master, who was apparently a guest in the Manor.

Then what?

Lucius Malfoy had taken her to the Library, but…_Why am I here again? Why can't I remember coming back to my room? The last thing I remember is having tea and biscuits…and then…_ She couldn't remember…she had strange pictures dancing in front of her eyes:

_… He started kissing her throat, his tongue probing her skin. He pulled down her bra. He then trailed his mouth down to her breasts, arriving close to one of her nipples. He took one of them in his mouth, circling it softly with his tongue, then flicking it over and over. He blew softly on the wet skin, and she shivered…_

Her eyes opened wide with shock. Why was she imagining such a thing?!

_"Take me again," she whispered huskily._ Was that really her voice? Why would she ever say something like that?

"Why would I even think of such a thing?!" she whispered faintly.

"Because Miss Granger, that is precisely what you have done," a cold voice sounded through the room.

She saw Snape sitting in one of the leather armchairs near the fireplace, wearing his customary black robes and satisfied sneer.

"What did you say?" she asked, her voice faltering.

A nasty smirk lit his face. He didn't need legilimency to know that she was probably scared, confused and loathing being with him every single minute. All the better; he didn't particularly enjoy her presence either. He had to admit though, he was rather surprised by the know-it-all's performance: true, she had been drugged, her senses and needs magnified, but what was shown so crudely, what was brought so viciously to the surface, were her inner desires. The complete lack of inhibition that she had shown, was already there. She probably never would have acted so wantonly if she hadn't been under the effects of a Lust potion, and under a considerable amount of it as well.

_Lucius, as usual, doesn't seem to have given any thought to the consequences of this little escapade… If she were to find out that she really had done such things, and under the effect of a potion no less, oh, I don't know __**what**__ might happen…_ He smiled.

"I said, Miss Granger, that that is exactly what you have done. You had quite a remarkable time with Lucius in the Library. I was strolling outside the window and what should I see, but the two of you engaged in some behaviour that I found wholly at odds with my previous impression of you."

"You are lying," she said simply.

"Do you wish me to go into your mind and pull the truth out? As I was saying, from what I remember, not only did you feel exquisite pleasure with Lucius' touch, you also took him in your mouth and-"

"You are insane," she hissed.

"Don't interrupt!" he snarled. "Ah yes, you begged him to take you. You begged him to have you harder. You couldn't wait to have him ride you. Practically like an experienced whore. So much for being a bookworm prude; you must have practiced with Weasley."

"I did not! I've never done those things!" she shrieked, " I would never…"

_This is a joke, right?! He and Malfoy must be pulling a prank on me. Just some cruel joke, they stunned me brought me here, and decided to play me for a fool…_

"You're lying, Professor. You're good at that after all."

"Oh, really? Why don't you take a look in the mirror?" He pointed at the mirror Blinky had summoned earlier.

Looking at him suspiciously, she walked towards the looking glass, and let out a gasp of surprise: Her lips were red, and looked extremely tender. Moving her hair aside, she saw there was a large love bite on the left side of her neck and to her complete and utter horror it wasn't the only one. There was another one on her shoulder and her collarbone. She adjusted the cleavage of her jumper and was shocked to see that her whole chest was covered with the little marks.

"Oh my God…What have you two done to me?" She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You misunderstand me, Miss Granger. Unlike Lucius, I am not inclined to have anything to do with you. What you see there is the result of our hosts' ministrations, which you accepted willingly."

"No…"

"Oh yes. You were begging for more; you wouldn't let him go until he'd taken you," he sneered, obviously enjoying himself.

"I would never!" she gasped as tears began streaking down her face.

"Are you sure you wouldn't? Oh, that's strange…" he said sarcasm dripping from every soft word. "One as strong minded as yourself would not easily go back on her ethics and principles, would you?" 

She shook her head.

"Indeed. It was quite a surprise, I must say, to see you crying out in the midst of passion, especially in the arms of someone you despise. Wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded.

"Quite a mystery… Should I mention that a phial of Lust Potion was missing from my stock?" Her eyes shot to him.

"But you didn't eat a thing at breakfast, so there is no way you could have ingested it…" he mused. How long would it take her to put two and two together?

"I had some tea and biscuits…" she said slowly, "Oh god."

"Well now that that's sorted out, I will leave you to draw your own conclusions. I'm sure that your mind is still functional. Ah, and lunch is served at half past one." He disapparated, the satisfied leer still on his face.

He did not however apparate back to the dungeons, rather just outside the door. Leaning against the door, he heard her scream with rage. A malicious smirk was curling his thin lips before he gave his trademark billowing-cloak turn and disapparated to the dungeons. Rolling up his sleeves, he continued to chop ingredients for the potion, thinking about what the girl's future reactions could possibly be.

Yes, seeing her in the Library with his blonde friend _had_ been quite an eye-opener: who would have thought her capable of such things? He had felt for one moment envious of Lucius' position, something he had not felt since his school days. After all, he had the good looks, the charm, the money, and a marvellous domain; and to round things off, he had always been the favourite of all the ladies. Severus ruminated viciously over when he would have given anything to be like his friend while he'd been at Hogwarts. But hard times had taught him that in the end, it didn't matter how good-looking or how popular one was, because eventually knowledge and the leverage it gave was more valuable.

_Yes, let Lucius mesmerize everyone with a smile and some gold, but I can silence someone with just a look_ he smiled darkly. _Granger was quite lascivious to say the least, doubtlessly because of the amount that idiot gave her… If he so much as tries to steal something out of my stock again, I will make sure that when I've finished with him, he'll envy that oaf Hagrid for his good looks. But it didn't turn out that bad, I suppose. I did, after all witness something I could never have imagined, even after five pints of Mulled Mead. Lucius should be grateful it was me who saw them and not Draco…The poor boy would die of shock!_

How wrong he was…

Draco slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall as soon as he heard the telltale _pop_ of disapparation. He was wondering if his life could get more mucked up than it actually was at that moment: His mother was dead; he had Voldemort at his heels and still hadn't managed to decide whether he would become a Death Eater or not, but he realized he was in it too deep to expect them to just let him walk away unscathed; He couldn't not leave the Manor being involved in the Battle of Hogwarts and Dumbledore's; and yesterday he had found out Mudblood Granger was in the Manor too, and she had become his father's new plaything; then, he had been threatened by Lucius when he had justly punished her for striking him. But no, it had to get worse: he had to witness them at it.

He hadn't been able to get much sleep, not knowing for one if his Father would send for him, but mainly it was the unwelcome thought that the Mudblood was under the same roof that made him feel ill. Ok, that wasn't what made him ill. What made him want to vomit was the fact that she was carrying on with his Father.

_I mean, he's old enough to be __**her**__ Father, and then…God! I don't want to think about it!_

So he'd had breakfast earlier than usual and had decided to go to the Library to find something to take his mind off his unfortunate situation. He had apparated inside and, feeling that his tired eyes could do without the sun light, had used his lit-up wand to move around in the dark. He had just gone up the first flight of stairs when he heard the door open, followed by a soft male whisper sounding through the silent room and seconds later the curtains had opened, drowning him in sunlight.

He looked down the balcony and saw Granger looking around, amazed at the splendour that surrounded her. _Typical, she just has to see some books to set her off._ He sneered. He then watched, appalled, as his Father stooped close to her and, moving her hair away from her neck, he started to kiss her! He tried to quickly disapparate, but he couldn't! _Oh Fuck, he's put wards up!_ If he were to go down now, his Father would be capable of murdering him on the spot, but he was really more concerned about avoiding the Mudblood.

So he crept slowly up the staircase to the third floor, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the 'pair' as possible. But of course, his misfortune persisted when Granger came up herself. He hid behind one of the emerald green velvet curtains as he heard her approach. He held his breath and hoped that she would just bugger off.

"Find anything interesting?" he heard his father's voice nearby. _Oh God, he's up here too!_

"I-I," she stammered.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you can come back to it later; your tea awaits you... Come." Did Lucius Malfoy just invite the Mudblood for some tea?!

He heard the footsteps getting further and further away, as two pairs of heels clicked on the marble stairs.

He had thought then that he was relatively safe, and he just had to wait for them to go away… 

"Let me go! Let me go!" he heard her cry. He was wondering what was going on when he then heard some strange shuffling, as if there was some sort of confrontation downstairs. It was then that her moan floated in the silence of the room.

Now, Draco was no virgin. He had had various bedmates ever since his fourth year, mainly, but definitely not limited to, Pansy Parkinson. So it wasn't as if sex was alien to him. Hearing those two people in particular, however, was a bit more than he could muster.

He heard his father cry out and hesitantly sneaked from his hiding place to the railing and looking down, he saw Granger sucking off his Father's cock. He stepped away, leaning against the wall and trying for the life of him to think of anything, anything whatsoever, so as to **not** think of the activities going on below him.

But what angered him the most was that, pushing away the disgust and revulsion he was feeling, was the fact that hearing her like this was turning him on . He would have to find a way to delete this from his memory if he wanted to retain some sanity.

They were at it for what seemed an eternity. Her screams of passion were instigating a raging inner battle between his ethics, his morals and the painful hard-on he had tenting his trousers. Draco started wondering whether it would have been a good idea to render himself unconscious so he wouldn't have to deal with any of it, when it finally stopped and there was blessed silence. Seconds later, there was the faint _pop_ that told him the coast was clear. His hour of torment had ended.

He let himself slide to the floor and leaned his head against the bookcase. "How the Hell am I going to face them at lunch?" he whispered aloud, his stomach turning at the mere thought of what was sure to be the most uncomfortable meal of his life. 


	12. Awkward Appetites

**Disclaimers and thanks:** I do not (unfortunately) own any of these characters, except Pisky, Blinky and an army of other minor people.

I thank Persphone who betaed my chapter beautifully as usual. Arigatou!

I also thank Twilight Lady who helped me with the menu. I have some culinary experience, but had no idea what to serve on a normal lunch time in a rich "nobleman's" house. Thanks, dear!

Thank you all for reading my story and special thanks to those who review as it gives me an insight on what you think about it.

**Awkward Appetites.**

While he knew he should have his mind on the accounting, he couldn't help but let it drift to more pleasant thoughts. Indeed he wasn't at all surprised that an hour of working had produced nothing but a single line of figures.

_The way she reacted with complete abandon,_ he mused. Well, given that she had been...persuaded to do so with a bit of Lust potion, and he had to begrudgingly admit that Severus had brewed a remarkably powerful batch. If he could convince his clever friend to let him sell it, he could bolster his already massive fortune.

Now that he actually thought about it, why why did Severus have vials of Lust Potion lying around anyway? He smirked. _Obviously, dear Severus doesn't know how to get a lady in bed without one._

He didn't at all feel guilty about what he had done. On the contrary, he was pleased that it went so unbelievably well. He had never, even in his most licentious fantasizing, imagined that Granger the Gryffindor Prude could act like such a shameless whore. Or play the part so well. If he hadn't known better, he would have mistakenly thought that she had already had considerable experience. What delighted him above all, however, was that the Lust Potion only let loose her instinctive desires. Pushed enough she should be able to show a similar performance even without the potion. _I can't wait..._

And for once his irritating friend could not say he had not thought of the consequences of his actions; indeed he had given them a great deal of thought. He had given the girl such pleasures she could not even dream of and since she wouldn't know she'd been influenced in any way, she would have to blame herself for her condemnable actions. She would agonize over all the things she had said and done, contemplate how she had begged him for more. Just a few more days and she would be completely his. His personal plaything...and then once she had served her purpose he could simply dispose of her. It was just perfect.

Deciding he had better do something before his lunch, he put his mind on the figures, smirking only every now and again when her pleading voice swam into his head. 

At a quarter past one, there was a knock at his study door, and as it opened at his command Severus Snape walked in, an unusually satisfied look on his face and a bottle in his hand.

"Come now, Lucius. You've been working too long. Let's have an appetiser before we dine."

"And to what do I owe this unexpected good mood of yours?" he asked suspiciously.

"If you must know, I've had quite the success on a little project I have been working on. I just happened to notice it was nearing lunch time, so I decided to celebrate with some brandy to work up an appetite. I had then decided that as you have been up to some very strenous activities lately, you may desire a glass too. But if I am mistaken..."

"Come, come. You are usually in such a terrible mood, that seeing you practically beaming with satisfaction is quite disturbing." He smiled and waved his friend to seat himself in front of his desk. Making two glasses appear in front of them he waved his wand again to levitate the bottle and to pour its contents.

"Now what is this project you've been working on? Something for our Dark Lord?"

"No. For once it is something that will benefit me alone."

"Oh. Care to share about this mysterious project?"

"Believe me, Lucius you will know about it sooner than you think." _During Lunch I should expect._

"I can't wait," the blond wizard said in mock impatience.

_Neither can I..._ His friend thought as a malicious smile curved his thin lips. 

After having finished their drink and small talk they got up and apparated to the dining room. Neither man's mind had been on the conversation though. Lucius was replaying in his head his last rendezvous with Miss Granger; Severus on the other hand was looking forward to finding out what her next move could be. He knew his friend would force her to come down, even if she refused to come to eat.

Draco was waiting outside the door. He was looking extremely nervous and if Severus wasn't mistaken, quite flustered as well; it almost seemed as if he were nauseous.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Lucius inquired with just a hint of concern. He too had noticed his son's peculiar state.

"Yes, Father," he answered, not looking up from the floor, as if trying to avoid his father's gaze.

"And where is Miss Granger?" he asked. He wondered if she was still sleeping. _I must have really worn her out_

And as the blond wizard became lost in his lustful thoughts, Snape noticed that at the mention of Hermione's name, the young boy had both shuddered visibly and a faint blush colored his pale cheeks. 

_Well, well...Draco appears to have witnessed something completely disturbing...could it be? Oh, that is too sweet._ His malevolent smile spread even more, revealing his teeth. _Now all we need is the guest of honour._

They all walked into the dining room and took a seat at the long wooden table; the Lord of the Manor at the head of the table, his son two seats down on his left, his friend on his right side. Pisky was nearby, awaiting orders.

"S-shall Pisky serve Master?" it asked.

"Not yet. One of us is missing it would be impolite to start without her," he drawled. Though as time went by, his resolve and patience were quickly waning in the face of his rising anger. Looking at the grandfather clock, he saw ten minutes had passed. _Where is she?_ he thought viciously. _She will come down if I have to drag her by her hair._ But it was then the door opened and she walked in. Not looking up at the table or its occupants she sat herself several seats down from Snape, so that there was at least ten feet between her and the rest of them.

"How kind of you to see it fit to honour us with your presence, Miss Granger," Lucius said sarcastically. "If you are requested to be present at a certain time I advise you to be punctual; making other people wait for you, it is most inconsiderate"

She looked up at him, defiance in her eyes, and stated simply, "If I didn't have to walk all the way through your absurdly large Manor, I could be more punctual." 

He looked at her and was momentarily confused by what he saw. There was no longer the glimmer of fear he so loved to see dancing in her eyes, only the fire of pure loathing. Draco, who was pointedly avoiding looking at her or his father, was shocked she had actually answered him back. _No one has ever done that before without paying for it dearly. How can she dare to do it?_ Snape was observing her with an amused look in his dark eyes.

"Be that as it may, Miss Granger," he answered, immediately regaining his sense of control, "After someone has waited for you, you should have the manners to thank them."

"Oh, forgive me. Obviously Mudbloods do not know anything about manners." 

One silvery eyebrow rose incredulously. He had imagined she would still be afraid to be in the same room with him, embarrassed about their little activities in the Library, ashamed of how she had reacted. Not this insulting defiance.

"Well, now that that is sorted we can start our meal." Pisky, at its master's words, snapped its fingers and made the starters appear. Coquilles Saint Jacques materialized before them. The two men started eating with poise but with obvious hunger; Neither Draco nor Hermione touched their food.

Draco was feeling exceedingly nervous and embarrassed. He couldn't even bear the thought of eating and kept nervously glancing at his father and then at Granger, who was glaring at Lucius with nothing short of violent hatred gleaming in her brown eyes. She had her arms crossed and was doing nothing but stare at his Father who was apparently either ignoring her or had not noticed her impertinence.

When the two men had finished, Lucius waved his hand to the waiting Elf who was about to clear the plates when he glanced around the table.

"I i-is sor-rry Master. Master Draco and Miss are not finished. Does Pisky clear their plates as well?"

"Are you not feeling well, Draco?" he asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, Father. I must have an upset stomach; the idea of eating seafood didn't appeal to me," he said nervously, avoiding his father's eye by once again addressing the flat surface beneath him.

"Very well. Severus, kindly give something to Draco after lunch." He then turned to Hermione. "And you, Miss Granger?"

"I didn't really fancy eating it, Mr. Malfoy," she answered, still glaring at them.

"Serve the first course then," he told the Elf without so much as a glance in its direction.

"Y-yes M-master,"it squeaked and snapped its fingers. The plated disappeared to be replaced with four steaming bowls of watercress soup, fresh bread rolls and platters of butter near their sides.

Sighing Draco started sipping his soup. He would have to force his stomach if he didn't want to displease his Father any further. Severus and Lucius followed suit but Hermione kept her arms crossed and eyes fixed on the eating wizards.

Placing his silver spoon on the side of his plate, Lucius looked back at the witch and noticed she had not yet moved.

"Do you not fancy eating this either?" he enquired.

"I can't say I do,"was her short reply.

"Are you going to try it?"

"I would prefer not."

"You can't say you don't like something unless you've tried it."

"Mr. Malfoy, it appears you did not hear me. I am not eating this."

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"As I thought, you had not heard me. I said I will not eat this."

Snape had been observing the whole thing with a keen interest, eyes flitting from one to the other. Draco was simply staring at her, completely shocked.

"Then what will you eat? Pray tell why did you come down if you have no intention of eating anything at all?"

"If I hadn't come down you would have forced me." She shrugged. 

"Well, are you going to eat something or will you just starve?"

"I would rather starve than eat anything that you give me."

"Oh?" He had no idea where this was going but he didn't like it.

Her eyes narrowed and with venom in her voice she spat, "Yes, I can never be sure you haven't put anything in it."

"Miss Granger you have a fervid imagination. What would I put in your food?"

"What about a Lust Potion?" she hissed.

"A Lust Potion?" he repeated slowly. "As I said before, Miss Granger, you have a fervid imagination."

"Oh?" Pulling the neck of her jumper down till almost the outline of her bra was visible she said fiercely, "This real enough for you?"

Lucius looked at her incredulously for a while; Severus smirked at the boldness of the girl; Draco, who had been sipping his soup started choking after eyeing the marks on her neck and chest.

"Can you two please leave us? The rest of your meal will be served in your rooms."

Draco stood up at once and practically fled the room, but the dark haired wizard continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"Severus, would you kindly allow me to speak with Miss Granger alone?"

"Absolutely not, Lucius. I have no intention of moving before I have finished my meal." Turning to the confused House Elf, he said firmly "I'd like my second course." His eyes went over the girl to his left and then to his friend at his right. "I'm sure you can finish your debate with me present."

The poor creature turned from one to the other not knowing who to listen to. Eyes gleaming, the blonde wizard said quietly, "Severus, I shall ask you again to go now."

"And I, Lucius, will say yet again that I will not move until I have finished. Serve me my second course."

"I-I," the poor creature stammered.

"Do not anger me, Severus." 

"I think the same thing applies to you. Let me finish eating in peace before I lose my patience." His cold eyes bore into the other¡¦s with a fierceness that drew him into their dark depths, showing him with no uncertain means that he was determined to stand by his decision.

_Bloody Severus! I bet he has something to do with this. He must have told her something. As soon as I get my hands on him- I will not remain here to be ridiculed by both him and the girl! But as he will not leave until he has eaten, I will have to move to some other location._

Standing up from his seat and walking away he said calmly "Very well, Severus. I would not want to disrupt your lunch any further. Come, Miss Granger if you wish to continue your impertinence at least have the decency to do it somewhere more private."

She sprung to her feet, her eyes aflame, "How dare you lecture me about decency?!" she shrieked "You-" but before she had chance to say another word Lucius reached out and took hold of her arm, disapparating on the spot. Severus laughed out loud and, looking down at his lamb crown, ordered the Elf to bring him some more wine and continued his meal heartily.

"You Pompous bastard!" she screamed as soon as she felt firm ground beneath her feet. Pulling away from him she looked around the surrounding environment. She appeared to be in a study of sorts. There was a large wooden desk with a bookcase behind it. She was about to storm out the door when it shut with an ominous bang and if her ears did not deceive her, she heard the click of a lock.

"Open the door," she hissed.

Sitting down behind his desk, he took a few breaths to calm himself, though mainly his temper, before he addressed the girl before him.

"You may be very proud of yourself for that little display, but in actuality the only person you ridiculed was yourself. You do realise that, don't you?" he said softly.

"I beg to differ," she said as she turned to face him. "Otherwise you would not have requested to speak with me alone. Am I not right? You felt the control you had over your son, and the respect you commanded from Professor Snape falter. And who was the cause of that? A teenager witch who happens to be a Mudblood as well."

"Really, Miss. Granger. This is uncalled for."

"You think? Maybe if you had been raped you would think differently."

"If I recall well enough this morning you did not exactly push me away did you?" he enquired smiling maliciously. "In fact, you did the exact opposite." He was trying to make her feel bad, to make her feel weak. She was showing some extraordinary strength of mind and character that he did not think she still possessed. But it was time for her to revert to her old cowering self; she should remember her place beneath him.

"I do not deny it," she stated coldly. "But I was not really guided by my feelings, was I?" Her eyes turned to his and he could see the fire burning beneath. "Although superficially you could say that I was not rejecting you. It was not really me. It was passions forced out by you. You covertly administered a potion to me that would take away my consciousness. In that way it was rape."

He was taken aback by the coldness with which she talked; with the total lack of feeling she stated these facts, that appeared to be so simple in her mind. No, it wasn't entirely true. There was one emotion burning in her soul, and that was hatred.

"As that is the reason for my being here, I have had to accept it. I am nothing more than a pleasure object to you. Once I have fulfilled my purpose I will be disposed of. That I can deal with." She slowly walked to his desk, with just that piece of exquisite furniture dividing them. She placed her hands on the polished wood surface. "But what I cannot conceive, is that you also use me so that you create feelings that do not exist! It is just a phantom of reality. If you want to have a woman pleading for your attentions, get a whore. I don't care if I starve. I will not eat in your company again!"

White-hot anger shot through him, forcing him to his feet, "Why, you insolent Mudblood bitch! How dare you talk to me like this?! How dare you!" he snarled, closing in on her.

"What's the matter? Can't face the truth?!" She screamed.

Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at her, "You will apologize. Now!" 

"**I** have nothing to apologize for!"

As though with perfect timing Snape apparated in the room. Looking from one dark face to the other, he stood in silence waiting for something to happen.

"Open the door!" she hissed, but the Lord of the Manor did not move, he simply looked at her seething.

_No one has ever spoken to me like that! No one had dared to do it!_

"Professor Snape, could you kindly open the door?" she enquired coldly.

Smirking, he took hold of the girl's arm and disapparated, leaving his friend's rage to either cool or erupt. In any case, he did not want to be present when it happened.

She found herself in front of her room. She was about to open the door when he spoke.

"Come with me" he said as he walked away. Unsure of what to do, she faltered a bit, but since he hadn't turned to see if she was behind him or not, she sighed and started to follow him. They walked through the long corridor in silence. They then turned a couple of times until she found herself on marble steps that reminded her greatly of Hogwarts. After walking down them, they appeared to be in what seemed to be the Entrance Hall. He turned yet again and they walked into a narrow stone passageway lit by torches. It led to a dead end: a wall where there hung a large painting.

She didn't see this however, as the semidarkness along with his black robes, hid the painting from her view. Seconds later, it opened and she walked into a large old-fashioned kitchen.

She stepped in after him and was greeted at once by ten House-elves. Among them were Pisky and Blinky, who she managed to recognize fairly easily, especially the latter as he was still wearing bandages over his face.

"Good day, Master Snape and Miss," they squeaked in unison.

"Miss Granger, will you allow any of these Elves to prepare your meals or would you prefer to come down and do it yourself under their supervision?" the dark wizard asked her.

"Erm...well I wouldn't want them to go to any trouble. I'll do it myself. And I'll wash up whatever I dirty."

He nodded and turning to the grovelling servants, said firmly, "This girl is going to come down here every day, and prepare her own meals. She is to be allowed complete freedom in what she does, and only if she asks you for help do you interfere. Understand?"

They nodded.

"Also, this is an order from me. You must not let Lucius know. Never tell him. If he finds, out so be it, but he is not to be told."

They all looked at each other worriedly, but Pisky, having found himself in a similar situation earlier that day, spoke up.

"Yes, Master Snape." At once, the other elves followed suit, until another nine voices had squeaked their approval.

"There, that should keep you alive, while you insist on not eating in Lucius' presence. To get in you must say the password."

"And what is the password?"

He smirked. "The forbidden fruit. Anyway, you may do as you wish now. Pisky," he called.

"Yes, Master Snape?"

"I would like a coffee."

"Yes, Master Snape," and sped off to do its duty.

Hermione walked around the enormous kitchen wondering where everything was, and noticing that Blinky was following her around, she asked him softly.

"Blinky, could you help me find some bread, butter and something else to put in a sandwich please?"

"Yes, Miss. Miss, can sit down near counter," and pointed to a high stool near one of the working surfaces.

Sitting down she was presented immediately with a plate that had some white bread, cheddar cheese, ham, and butter. "Thank you. That will do nicely." She then proceeded to prepare her sandwich and eat it.

Having finished her small meal she got up and thanked all the elves, before exiting the room.

She found Snape waiting for her outside the passageway.

She glared at him coldly before asking, "Why?" 

"Why what, Miss Granger? You seemed to have no problems in specifying what you wanted to know in school. Pray use that ability, so I do not have to waste time in guessing games." 

"Why did you inform me about the potion? And why did you show me the kitchens?"

"The answer is the same for both. I find this whole situation inanely entertaining. I would rather it lasted as long as possible, and I'm not sure that would happen were you to die of starvation. Seeing Lucius in struggle a bit is a pleasant sight, and the startling fact that the cause of his discomfort is you, the bookworm of the golden trio, just adds to the fun. I am not and will not take sides as it will not bring any benefit to me. I will just make sure that it lasts as long as it can. Occasionally giving assistance to either party when I see the odds are too mismatched. That is all."

"So this is just a game?!"

"Yes, just a game, where I am the sole spectator. I think after so many years it is time I had some fun." 

As she stared at him completely lost he turned around and said quietly, "Good day, Miss Granger," Before disapparating, leaving her to find her way back to her room.

**Author's Note:** Me again, well thanks for reading and hoped you liked it. Just wanted to point out one tiny thing. My idea of a Lust Potion is that of an extremely powerful aphrodisiac, so it brings out all your inner desires as your reason is quite inhibited...I'm not actually sure it would show any desires for people you are not aware of being attracted to, but I doubt it. It's just plain and simple Lust.

Love Ophelia


	13. The Ticking of Time

**Disclaimers and thanks:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, that is J.K's role, I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing them…

I thank Persephone who betaed this chapter (twice because I sent her the wrong file), and who seems to have enjoyed it a lot more than me. Thanks honey!

Thank you all for reading my story, and for all the reviews which I adore. Keep them coming!

**The Ticking of Time. **

"Thanks again for everything," she called back to the elves.

"Miss is welcome," they squeaked in return as they watched her retreating back exit the kitchens. They marvelled at the Manor's new guest, as different from its previous dwellers as could be humanly possible. She was kind, polite. She treated them as an equal, and as disturbing as it was at first, they were abandoning their feelings of uneasiness around her and responding as warmly as she always did.

She waited as the picture closed behind her, thus hiding the doorway. It was a pretty excellent piece of art. Initially she had not even taken a fleeting glance at it, but now she could truly stop and appreciate it. As with every other thing in the whole household, it permeated beauty and splendour, with just a touch of some dark shadow polluting its glory. It portrayed a beautiful young girl, whose body was covered only by her long golden hair and a form of intricately decorated cloth hanging from her hips covering her modesty. Despite this somewhat lurid appearance, the painting was far from vulgar; it was as if she represented something ancient and rare. It was fairly obvious who she was, as she was standing in a spectacular garden with unknown plants, leaning on a tree full of blood-red apples, a snake coiling itself around her neck, hissing soft words in her ear. Like every other painting it was gifted with life, but she did not speak. She mainly stroked the snake around her neck or reached for an apple, mesmerized by the words of encouragement of her tempting companion. It was of a unique manufacture and the painter had a singular talent, but the beautiful light hid a strange shadow: the young girl, when she was about to bite into the fruit, looked outside the painting with a pleading look in her eyes, silently begging for help. 

Hermione had not been certain of this at first, but after observing for a minute or so, she had witnessed the girl's plea again and again; she was begging someone to stop her from committing the Original Sin time after time. But what could anyone do about something that lived on in canvas? After taking one last look at Eve stroking the serpent, she walked away.

Four days had passed since her former professor had shown her the way to avoid starvation, and removed her from Lucius Malfoy's wrath, which would have been undoubtedly unpleasant.

She scoffed at herself: _**Unpleasant**__? After all, I had said he would have probably murdered me._ This brought her thoughts back to where they had been for the last few days. _Where is everyone?_ She had expected her captor to barge into her room and punish her in some ghastly way for her impertinence or, in her opinion, courage. But he had not come. She had waited on tenterhooks the whole day, but nothing had come of her anxiety. She had walked quietly to the kitchens but had met no form of obstacle to her path. What had come at first as a relief then started to unsettle her.

_There is no plausible explanation for anything on earth that would prevent Lucius Malfoy from taking vengeance for his offended pride. It is a complete wonder that he didn't try to follow me straight after Professor Snape took me to the kitchens. So why is he prolonging his return so much? He can't be trying to concoct some vengeful form of punishment, because it would not have taken him four days to put it into motion…_ But he wasn't the only one who had made himself scarce. Snape had also disappeared since that eventful lunchtime, which meant they were probably together. That just left Draco, who if she was not mistaken was closed up in his rooms, only coming out to eat, or to go to the Library. Having found herself with no one else's company but her own, she had explored the Manor rather thoroughly, and it was on these excursions that she had occasionally encountered Draco or, to be more precise, his shadow, since whenever she had so much as opened the door to enter the room he had disapparated on the spot. She could tell he did not want to be in her presence and was exceedingly grateful for that, but she was certain that there was something troubling him and the cause of it couldn't solely be placed in her becoming his Father's "toy". There must be some other reason. In her normal state she might've wondered why she was even thinking about Draco, but her thoughts and suspicions were the only things that kept her mind off what would happen the moment Lucius Malfoy returned…

_He was practically bursting with fury. It was obvious that Severus had been assisting the girl, not only revealing the truth about their liaison in the Library, and disputing his requests to be left alone…no he had to go further: he had to help her by taking her away._

Several items of furniture and ornaments had already been broken, blasted or smashed, as he was trying to calm his temper. Picking up his crystal inkpot he threw it across the room and watched as it broke against the door, its black contents dripping down the wooden surface.

A faint _**pop**__ announced the arrival of a particularly satisfied looking Snape, who took one glance around the room, and could not suppress a laugh._

"My, my Lucius. It certainly seems you are taking Miss Granger's display of defiance like a man."

He dodged gracefully out of the way of a soaring book and looked back at his friend sneering.

"Severus," he hissed.

"Yes?" he replied, voice oozing with sarcasm.

But before he could so much as curse the dark-haired wizard, he felt his arm burn and knew he was being summoned. He glanced at his friend, who nodded, confirming that he too had felt it. Letting out a sigh, he banished his anger and changed into his Death Eater robes disapparating moments later.

They found themselves, unlike the previous night, in a dark and cold room. They saw a small shimmer of light and walked towards it. It was a solid stone wall, behind which someone appeared to be. Placing his hand on the cold surface, Lucius tried to push it, but it would not budge. Trailing his fingers along its surface, he felt a small engraving…a serpent. Clearing his throat, he whispered softly.

"My Lord, it is Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. We wish to beg for admittance."

"Yes, enter," a faint hiss replied, before the cold voice spoke again, this time in Paseltongue.

The stone wall slid aside, and they were greeted by a large stone room, lit with torches. Four armchairs were placed in the centre, near the Fireplace. On one of them sat Lord Voldemort his faithful Nagini coiled around it, her head resting next to that of her master.

"Come forward, my faithful servants. Take a seat. I wish to trust you on a most important and secret mission."

Sitting down, they waited for him to continue. They looked around trying to see if any other of their companions were to arrive.

"No, don't worry. No one else is trustworthy enough to listen to what I am about to say. Severus is already partially aware of what I am about to disclose. But you, Lucius I had to know I could trust you. I have had reason for my doubts, but you seem to be making amends for your past failures. You also did not question my eliminating your treacherous wife, Narcissa..." He paused, and seemed to taste the air, as if searching for an invisible reaction.

"She was a fool to question your wishes, my Lord," he answered.

"Yes. And you must be aware that I loathe fools. As aware of the fact that were your son to refuse our cause he would be killed."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And that were he to betray me or disappoint me, your loyalty would not hold my punishment back?"

"He would be getting what he deserved, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort let out his cold high-pitched laugh, "Indeed, Lucius. Exactly what he deserves. You seem to value me over your family. Or is it the fact that you fear for your life?"

He knew that were he to deny it, it would be a lie, and he would be punished and possibly killed. So he could only say the truth.

"I would be lying, my Lord, if I said I do not fear for my life and my well being. But I am willing to sacrifice both elements for you. Do with them as you see fit."

He waited with baited breath, closing his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

"Very well, Lucius. You understood flattery or denial would get you nowhere. You stated the truth, and that alone is admirable. You fulfil my requirements."

"One question, my Lord. If you needed your most faithful Death Eaters, why is Bellatrix not here?" Snape asked softly.

"Bella does not know anything about self-control, nor does she think things out properly. She is useful in battle, as she acts without loosing time in thought. But in a delicate situation, such as this, she is totally incapable of restraints and would compromise the whole mission."

"I see."

Turning his red gaze to the blond wizard, he asked. "Do you recall, Lucius, the day of my resurrection? How you asked me how I had survived?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"What I did not reveal was the reason I was not killed when my own curse was sent back at me. Do you know why?"

"Maybe because, had this information been disclosed, there would have been the possibility of it reaching the Order and then maybe used against you, my Lord."

"Very good, Lucius. Well it is time you knew what is the source of my immortality."

Lucius listened carefully to what the Dark Lord said, absorbing every piece of information about how he had created various Horcruxes, with care. But when he mentioned off handily that his old school diary had been one of them, Lucius felt afraid, more afraid than he had ever felt in his whole career as a Death Eater. He sunk to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's black robes.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not know you had entrusted me with such a valuable object. I was blinded by my selfishness. I-"

"Do not fret, Lucius. Of course I was quite displeased with you, but it does not matter now. I have various others. One or two less will not make any difference. And after all, if I had told you about the real nature of the diary, you would have doubtlessly taken better care of it."

"I would have, my Lord."

"Severus informed me that the night Dumbledore met his demise, the meddlesome wizard had gone with Potter to the location of one of my horcruxes and had succeeded in retrieving it. I had been wondering for some time whether they had destroyed it before he died. For some time this had troubled my mind greatly, but last night, I managed to enter Potter's mind. Apparently, they had not collected the horcrux, but only a fake. Something placed there by someone who had already stolen it. Probing his mind ever so slightly, I found out something else: the thief had arrogantly placed a farewell note before departing.

_**To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match  
you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B.**___

This is what was written on the note. I wish you to find out who this R .A .B. is. If he is living, bring him here as I wish to repay him for his little escapade. If he is indeed dead, I want to know the whereabouts of his family. In short, I want my locket back. I will not accept failures. You have as much time as necessary, but if I do not see any improvements, I will punish you both. That is all."

"Yes, my Lord," they said, bowing and disapparating, arriving seconds later back in Lucius' study, which appeared to have been cleared of it's owner's tyrannical rage by the devoted House Elves.

"Well," started Lucius sitting in his chair, "For now I shall have to leave our prior discussion unfinished, but do not think I have forgotten."

"Of course not."

"So…"

"So..."

"Any idea who R . A . B. could be?"

Sighing, the Potion Master seated himself in front of the oak desk, "Well, from what the note said, it appears whoever it was seems to have known the Dark Lord reasonably well. Also, he knew about the horcruxes, his immortality and the prophecy. This leads me to believe that it could have been a trusted Death Eater. That would account for the fact that he suspected he would be dead, probably for his betrayal."

"True, that is a strong possibility. But who out of our midst has been killed that could go by those initials?"

"I'm not sure. If he was one of us, he would be of a Pureblood family, and there are few who have a surname beginning with B."

"So it may not be one of us."

"We would have to go through the wizard registry book. That has every Pureblood, Half blood and Muggleborn. We just have to hope we can find R .A .B. there. Otherwise we're left with two cumbersome possibilities: either it is not a real name, or it belongs to a foreigner, and that could take forever to find out."

"May I point out, Severus. That we, especially you, cannot walk up to the Registration office to request viewing the book. We would need to have polijuice potion, and also a signed permission to view them. I suppose that neither will create too many problems to obtain."

"Who do I need to transform into? Or do you also feel it necessary to have some potion?"

"I can manage without I'm sure, and I think you should turn into someone rather ordinary and someone you are certain has no connections with the Ministry or the Order. Can you think of anyone? "

"There is no need to look too far. All we need is to find a Muggle. There is no danger of being discovered by friends or relatives."

"God, Severus. As brilliant as it is, I find it quite disgusting that you even suggest ingesting something with that filth in it."

"Your prejudices are some times too much even for you. I will not die because I take a potion with a few hairs in it."

"Rather you than me."

"Well let's get to work."

They apparated in the Entrance Hall, their travelling cloaks swaying. Blinky was there already waiting for it's Master to hand it his cloak.

"Merlin, I will have to bathe god-knows how many times to remove all the dust and that foul smell that hung in that disgusting room." Lucius said in disgust, flinging his cloak and gloves to the waiting Elf, who did not repeat past mistakes and did everything impeccably. "Not to mention that disgusting inn. First class suite, don't make me laugh!"

"You know, Lucius. Maybe for someone who is not used to having all the riches he could wish for, those disgusting rooms and inn weren't that bad."

"I will settle only for what I deserve," he snapped. "If it wasn't that we had to stay nearby to access the rooms for four consecutive days, there would have been no way in Hell or Heaven I would have stayed there one single moment."

"At least you didn't have to keep taking Polyjuice Potion on the hour."

"That is no concern of mine," he hissed. He was tired, and was well aware that it had been pretty much useless. Also he had no idea what had happened between his son and the girl the last few days.

He could tell his friend was in a foul mood, and after all their incessant work reading through mountains of papers on any witch or wizard, Pureblood and not, they had not reached very satisfying results.

"I hope I will not have to wait to have a bath," Lucius enquired coldly to his servant.

"N-no, Ma-master. Blinky has prepared hot bath for Master."

"Finally something right. And tell Draco to come to my rooms at let's say…" he looked at the large clock that read half past four, "Six o'clock. Understood?"

"Y-yes, M-master."

"Severus," he nodded curtly before disapparating to his rooms for what he hoped to be a palliative soak in the tub.

He had indulged in a very long and relaxing bath, enjoying the hot steamy water enveloping his body . He paid particular attention to washing his hair, and rubbed in some bath oils over his taught skin. Although he would have preferred dedicating his thoughts to any possible way of repaying the mudblood, he was also aware that his son's time was up, and wanted to ascertain that Draco knew what he was doing but also knew he had no choice.

Wrapping himself with feather soft towels, he could feel his wet hair leave trails of water down his back. Taking his wand, he dried and styled his hair in less than a minute. Walking up to his cherry wood wardrobe, he took out some black trousers and a shirt, with some black leather boots to match. He looked at the Grandfather clock, listening with a surprising calm to the soft hypnotizing ticking of the seconds. When the two hands aligned with one another, he heard a knock on his door partially covered by the ringing sound of the clock.

"Enter," he called.

"Hello, Father," said the pale Draco as he entered the door, Blinky behind him.

"Do-does Ma-master require anything else of Blinky?" it squeaked.

"Yes, serve me some tea." As he sat down in one of the armchairs near the fireplace he watched as a tray materialized before him. "That is all. I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is a matter of discrete importance."

"Y-yes, Master," it said and disappeared.

"Please, Draco have a seat."

"Yes, Father."

"So how have you been during my absence?"

"Fine."

"And Miss. Granger?"

"I wouldn't know precisely. I have heard her moving around but never actually saw her."

"Oh?"

"I don't like being in the same room as her, Father. It was bad enough having her at school all these years, let alone having her in my own home!"

Luscius raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

"Well…yes, but if your wish is her being here, I have nothing against it," he added quickly.

"Very well," he stopped a moment and with a wave of his wand, made the tea set prepare two cups of tea that were subsequently levitated to Draco and himself.

"Now, Draco I will take it that you know perfectly well I have not just called you here for some small talk…"

"Yes, Father," he whispered.

"I also hope you have used these days to think about your situation. I would be disappointed if you hadn't."

"I have thought about it, Father."

"Before you tell me about your decision, let me state this: do not, for any ill-conceived reason, think I will protect you. You are alone in this. Do not even dare to dream that I will help or save you in any way. Because I will not." He sipped his tea, eyes still on his paling son. "Do not mistake me for your foolish mother. Naricissa, although impeccable in her lineage, beauty and manners, lacked an equal excellence of intellect. If she had, she would not have disregarded any of the Dark Lord's wishes. She wasted her life, you know. I will not do the same. It is your own burden. I have sacrificed myself, with pain for many a year, just to stay alive, and I will not throw all of my efforts away just for you, son. I am not heartless though, I will give you some advice." 

"Thank you, Father."

Lucius' icy eyes fixed his son intently before he said in a soft whisper, "Any path you choose, Draco, leads to Death."

Draco gulped visibly, the teacup clattering on the saucer as his hands trembled.

"We are but mortals, son. **We** cannot avoid our fate. It is the only one we all share. We can try to prolong our life as much as possible, but we will all meet the same end. Ahead of you are three paths: to deny the Dark Lord, for which you will die, possibly by my hand if you are fortunate and the Dark Lord merciful, allowing you to die in a quick and painless death; You could flee, which would earn you torture and ultimately death, but in such a case, not even I could stop your pain; Lastly, you could take the Mark. If you fail during your services you will be tortured, if you annoy the Dark Lord you will be killed. It is that simple."

He placed his cup back on the tray.

"So, Draco. What do you choose?" he asked softly.

"I-" he started but was interrupted by a faint knock on the door.

"Yes?" Lucius enquired coldly.

Blinky apparatd with a _crack_. 

"Did you not understand my request not to be disturbed?"

"Y-yes, Master. I i-is sorry, Ma-master…b-but…"

"But?"

"We i-is having gue-guests."

"Guests?" He asked with a bit of surprise.

"Y-yes, Ma-master. Th-the LeStranges have come for dinner." 


	14. Tempers flare

**Tempers flare**

"I don't think Lucius will be too pleased with our sudden arrival," Rabastan Lestrange mused while looking around the sumptuous Entrance Hall.

"No, I doubt he will be," replied his elder brother with a bored tone, leaning against one of the columns, as he started to massage his once muscular shoulders. Azkaban had almost destroyed the body he had once been so proud of; he was now rail thin, not an ounce of fat on him, let alone muscle. It would take him a lot of time and effort to get back to his original shape.

"To Hell with Lucius!" shrieked Bellatrix, pacing around the Hall, heels clicking on the marble, her long skirt swaying behind her. "He is so busy in this Grand Manor of his, he didn't even come to our Master when he summoned us all. He and Snape were the only ones missing! I bet they were scheming together, those traitorous bastards!"

"Bella, be still. I have had enough," the cold voice of her husband resounding in the empty Hall, "Not only did you practically force us with your incessant ranting to come here uninvited, but you also made us dress up, to show we are not inferior to anyone of this Household. Do not get me wrong, Bella; I do not mind acting my part. But if you continue pacing and shrieking in this manner it will all have been in vain. You look quite dishevelled already."

"Rodolphus," She started her tone matching her growing anger. But one icy stare made the words die in her throat, along with all her will to argue. "Fine," she said gruffly.

"My, my. What an unexpected sight." A sneering voice diverted their attention to the man descending the stairs, his black clothes as much of a trademark as the disdainful sneer, "Not only does dear Bella look like a lady, but she also does as she is told. Someone ought to take a photograph to remember this monumental moment in history."

"Snape," she hissed.

"No need for such animosity. Why, I even complimented you on your new appearance. Indeed, all three of you could outstrip Lucius with such fine clothing for an informal gathering between friends."

It was clear that the Lestranges had sought to regain some respect in the house of their rich companion, as they were each fitted with lavish robes. Rabastan was wearing a pair of green trousers, covered by dragon-hide boots, accompanied by a matching green coat over a white satin shirt. Rodolpus had donned similar attire, though his main colour scheme was a silvery grey, and his overcoat was longer than his sibling's, reaching his knees. Both Lestrange brothers had obviously tried to repair some of the damage to their appearances, having trimmed hair and beards accordingly. Bellatrix was wearing a black and burgundy satin dress, covered partially on the skirt and waist with black lace. Her ebony hair had been brushed into sleek splendour and tied into a bun at the back of her head; some strands of hair had been set into soft ringlets that framed her face. A silver necklace with a rather large opal pendant completed her surprisingly feminine look.

"You see, Severus, it has been some time since we have shown our… let's say class, accordingly. We saw it fit to regain some respect that we thought may have been forgotten," answered Rodolphus, hardly ruffled by Snape's subtly slanderous remarks.

"Where have you been Snape? Do not think your absence has gone unnoticed."

"I was busy, Bellatrix," he said shortly.

"Hah! Busy plotting against the Dark Lord I expect. You and that traitor Lucius!"

"You disappoint me, Bellatrix. You've had four days to devote your warped mind to thinking up shocking reasons for our absence, and you can't come up with something more original or interesting? Well, I suppose you'd have let me down sooner or later."

"Why you -!"

Ignoring her, he turned to the two men, "Why are you here? Surely not just to parade yourselves in your finest clothes."

"Well, Bellatrix wanted to find out what you two had been up to," Rabastan said, observing the fuming woman with detached interest, "Whilst Rodolphus wanted to have a talk with Draco. If I'm not mistaken, tomorrow he will have to make his decision."

"Yes, Lucius was discussing it with him right now. They should be here shortly."

"I only hope Draco will be more faithful than his father," Bellatrix muttered under her breath.

A sudden _pop_ and she found herself face to face with the owner of the Manor, who had apparated along with his son "Now, now. No need to be so insulting."

Looking around the now crowded Entrance Hall, he greeted cordially the two Lestrange men, before turning back to looking at the sole female Death Eater. "Is there a party I was unaware of hosting?"

"No, Lucius. Just one of Bella's elaborate plans to put you in your place," laughed Rabastan.

"Indeed. Now, unless you want to keep this little get together in the Hall, shall we retreat to the Drawing Room?" asked Lucius, and with that, he proceeded to lead the way without waiting to see if they would follow. After exchanging looks of approval the two brothers went after him, Draco and Snape at their heels, leaving the angry woman alone. Seeing no other option she stamped her foot and walked hurriedly to catch up.

After several minutes of walking, Lucius stopped and opened a wooden door. "Please," he beckoned. The group entered the "small" room that hosted various paintings, all in golden frames against the creamy walls, several velvet armchairs and a crackling fire in the hearth. As they took their seats — all except Bellatrix who had remained near the door, unwavering in her foul mood and unfounded suspicions— he summoned a House Elf and requested five glasses of sherry, which appeared seconds later in crystal glasses rimmed in silver.

The four men picked them up and after raising them in a silent toast, sipped the amber liquid.

"Just like perfectly corrupted aristocrats," Snape mused snidely.

"I suppose, as you are the only one who is not, you are enjoying yourself immensely. A full immersion in nobility, eh Severus?" Rabastan asked mockingly.

"As you wish," he replied toasting again.

"Do you mind if I smoke Lucius?" Rodolphus asked, pulling out a small silver case from his coat pocket.

"By all means," he said as he summoned a crystal ashtray to land on the table between the Lestrange brothers.

Bowing his head in thanks, he extracted a cigar from the case in his hands, while Rabastan took out a cigarette; fishing back into his pocket, the youngest removed a small amber stone, and placing it in between his index and his thumb it burst into flame. After lighting his own, he leaned over to his brother. With its purpose fulfilled, the flames disappeared and the stone was placed back into his pocket.

"Unborn salamander's egg, very uncommon," observed Snape.

"Well?! Have we gotten past the mundane pleasantries yet?" the woman barked.

"So sorry, Bellatrix. For once you were so silent we had forgotten your presence."

She glared at him. "You seem to forget a lot, Lucius. You _must_ have forgotten us while we were in Azkaban. You _must_ have forgotten how much we suffered in prison while you managed to weasel your way out again. You _must_ have forgotten because otherwise you would not have been able to remain in this swanky Manor!"

"Have you quite finished?" he asked coldly.

"As I said before, your insults and accusations are old news, Bella. It is always the same old story," Severus said softly, black eyes alight.

"Did you just come here to show me your fine dress, Bella? Or are you going to prove your visit to be more worthwhile than I thought it would be?)

"I came to ask you where your loyalties lie, Lucius. Where have you been these past four days? Why did you not answer our Dark Lord's summons?"

"If I were to say we had some business to attend to, commissioned by the Dark Lord himself, would you remain silent? Or would you, predictably, strive to know exactly what had transpired?" The blond retorted.

"Doubtlessly you have already accused us of treachery in front of the Dark Lord. You must have also asked him if he knew what we were up to… Well, did you?" asked Snape.

"Yes, I did," she answered, eyes avoiding those of the two men staring at her.

"And what was his answer?" Lucius encouraged her softly to go on.

"He…well, he said…" she stopped, unwilling to continue.

"Possibly, he told you that we were doing a mission for him. Possibly he said that we were busy doing something that you could not. Did you fail to comprehend his words, so you had to come and ask us in person? Surely, someone that touts herself as the Dark Lord's most loyal servant would not distrust his words and think to take the matter into her own hands." Severus' rich voice hardened, his dark eyes glinting with malice, as he saw the woman become ever more uncomfortable. "What did he say exactly?"

"Well…"

"He told her to stop her annoying whining and mind her own business," interrupted Rodolphus, inhaling deeply from his cigar he continued, "Something, I dare say she has difficulty doing," he commented dryly, his icy eyes stilling the flames flashing in those of his wife.

"Oh, now I understand," Lucius mused, "Since the Dark Lord wouldn't confide in you, you have finally realised you aren't his favourite anymore. Poor Bella. You must feel so useless not being needed as much as before."

"That is Lucius, if she was ever really needed," Snape added.

"How dare you?!" she screeched, "How dare you insult me this way, when it was you two who never proved your loyalty?! Who always thought of their own personal benefit?!" She pulled out her wand, "Apologize!" 

"Put that away, Bellatrix. You wouldn't want to get hurt."

"I can stand pain. What about you, Lucius?" she hissed.

He smiled as a jet of red light shot from his wand, sending the woman against the wall and her wand falling to her feet. She screamed with rage and was about to send a curse at the calm blonde who kept smiling coldly, uncaring of her wrath.

"Enough, Bella!" Rodolphus hissed, "You will hold your temper or leave at once."

Glaring, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Rabastan, kindly follow her and make sure she doesn't damage too much. You know how she gets when she throws these little tantrums."

The younger Lestrange considered his brother for a moment before nodding and exiting the room.

"How dare they?! How dare they treat me this way?" she screamed as she paced through the corridors, smashing various vases and statuettes in the process. "The Dark Lord knows I am always his most faithful servant. He knows, he trusts me. He knows he can trust me. They want to take my place, yes, that's it. They want to take my place," she continued walking, oblivious of the man following her like a shadow.

"Those traitorous bastards! I'll show them! They'll pay!" She paused in front of a mirror, taking in how her hair had started to come loose, how her eyes were shining with rage. She tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath, wondering whether it was worth the trouble of fixing her dishevelled appearance.

"Not that your hysterics can surprise me anymore, but it's certainly quite a temper you have." A mocking voice came from behind her.

Without looking at the owner of the voice, she acknowledged "Rabastan. Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"No, I've just been asked to make sure you didn't do too much damage." He extracted a cigarette from a silver case identical to that of his brother.

"Now they think I need someone to watch over me as if I were a child?!"

He shrugged while lighting it, "Apparently so. In case you hadn't noticed, you left a trail of destroyed artefacts in your wake," he pointed behind him. "I took care of them, although I was half inclined to leave them as they were."

"Am I supposed to thank you?" she asked sarcastically.

"If you please."

She glared at him, as her mind raced wanting to point her wand at him. He continued to observe her totally unabashed.

He bowed his head. "So are you calm now? Shall we return?"

"No, I will not set foot in that room just to be mocked. Go yourself." She said, dismissing him with a hand as she walked away.

He flicked the stub of his cigarette on the carpet before putting it out with his boot; then continued following the dark haired woman.

"Now, Draco. I will take for granted that your father has already clarified the difficulty of your position."

The pale boy nodded, recalling perfectly well what his father had told him.

"Good. It would waste a lot of time had I been forced to go through it all again. I will not ask you what your decision is; I will just give you some examples so you have, shall we say, some tangible evidence of how it goes when you join the ranks..."

Hermione was sure she had heard some sort of commotion as she had left her room: someone was shouting and then silence… everything was tranquil and calm once more. It hadn't sounded like the voice of any inhabitant of the Manor either, more like a woman's.

_Maybe Mrs. Black has come into the portrait here…_ she thought. _As long as no one else has returned, I'll be fine._ Looking around once more, she started her descent towards the kitchens.

She thought she heard a muffled conversation somewhere near. Could it be the portraits? It seemed to be getting louder and louder, and more animated. She could tell it was a woman shouting about something…she turned into another corridor and was certain it was getting louder and clearer. Straining her ears, she was able to make out:

"…it's not that! It's the principle! I mean is it possible that after all I've done I do not get one bit of gratitude?!..." The female voice seemed to be getting ever more heated and angry, "And don't nod your head in that condescending manner, it gets on my nerves. You're like the rest of them."

"Please calm down. You're making the portraits nervous."

"I will not calm down! I'm sure Lucius is hiding something and I'll find out -"

It was then that Hermione found herself face to face with a very startled looking couple. They were dressed in very rich clothes, and although Hermione didn't recognize the man, there was no mistaking the woman: Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Oh my God._

There was a sudden knock on the door that interrupted Rodolphus' speech, followed by an extremely anxious Blinky entered bowing low. It scuttled to its Master's side, and started jumping from one foot to the other, seemingly too agitated to speak.

"Yes, you pathetic excuse for a servant?"

"M-master, Mas-ster must come quick. Quickly. Trouble, big troub-ble. Da-danger," it squeaked while looking around nervously.

"What are you on about?" he demanded impatiently.

The elf eyed the other occupants of the room before turning determinedly to its Master.

"Miss is in trouble! Mrs. Bellatrix and Mr. Lestrange found Miss! Miss in trouble!"

"My, my. Looks like Lucius has been busy after all," Rabastan commented calmly while taking in the sight of the terrified girl who was backing into the wall, trying to find something to support her weight. "Who is this?"

"You really don't recognize her, Rabastan? It's Potter's Mudblood. She was at the Ministry, remember?"

"Why yes. It is her. But what is she doing here?"

Bellatrix's face was alight with glee, "Don't you see? She is what Lucius has been hiding. This is the proof he's been plotting something against us. Oh, I'm going to get you, Lucius," she cooed.

"She's certainly grown these past few years," Rabastan observed, his eyes roaming over her ample curves, but Bella wasn't listening; her eyes were sparkling and she was whispering something to herself. Walking up to the trembling Hermione, her face turned into what she supposed was a sweet smile, she started stroking the poor girl's face with one of her fingers.

"Hello, Mudblood. Tell Bellatrix what you're doing here," she said softly, her voice sending shivers up Hermione's spine. "You tell Bellatrix what you're doing here and I won't hurt you. You tell me." Her hand gripped Hermione's hair, "You tell me!"

"Ow! Let go! You're hurting me!" she wailed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'll hurt you more if you don't tell me. Come on, Mudblood. You tell me before I have to pull all your hair out," she replied with the same frightening sweet voice that clashed horribly with the fierce expression on her face. "Tell me!" she hissed.

Her grip however lessened, as a hand took hold of her wrist. Looking around wildly she saw Rabastan shaking his head as if admonishing a small child. "Now, Bella. You don't treat people that way. If she's too busy crying you won't get a sensible word out of her."

"But I must know, Rabastan! I must. I can get Lucius, don't you see?! This is my chance!" She wailed, clinging onto his coat.

"Yes, yes, Bella. I'll find out for you, you watch." Turning to Hermione who was on the floor her arms around her knees, hiding her face, "Now, now," he soothed, "It's all alright. Bellatrix just got a bit carried away. Don't you understand why she is here? Look at her, she seems well fed, she's got decent clothes. Why would she be so well kept? It's obvious: she's become Lucius' toy. A pretty doll to play with."

"No! He's plotting against us! He must be! I'll make her confess," she said pulling out her wand. "Pretty Mudblood, you tell me why you are here, or you're going to wish you were dead."

"It-it's as he said," Hermione managed to say, her eyes looking pleadingly to Rabastan, as if relying on him to control the demented woman.

"See, Bella? Just as I said. No need to do anything rash now, is there?" he said calmly, noting the relieved look on the girl's face. "You are pretty thing aren't you?" he said smiling at her, "I wonder if Lucius would mind me playing with you too…" Brown eyes widened with horror as he started to come closer.

"Stop it, Rabastan. Can't you tell she's lying? She's trying to fool you! But she won't fool me, oh no, she won't. _Crucio_," she hissed.

"I don't see why you are the only one who gets to have fun," he called over the girl's screams.

Bellatrix ignored him and ended the curse with a lift of her wand. "Well, why are you here?" she demanded holding Hermione's face up by her hair.

"I to-told you, it's a-as he sa-said!" she panted.

"Lies! All lies! _Crucio_"

"P-please…enough…" she pleaded when the curse was lifted again.

"Tell me the truth!" Bellatrix ordered, still holding Hermione's hair.

"You're insane…" Hermione whispered, only now fully understanding that no matter what she said, this woman would not listen.

"Insane am I? _Sectum_" she roared, thrusting her wand at Hermione. At once the girl's head hit the floor, while her long brown mane remained in Bellatrix's hand, who, laughing, let the mass of hair fall around the girl.

"What a waste," Rabastan sighed.

"Next time it will be your neck. Do you understand, Mudblood?"

It was then that Lucius Malfoy arrived, followed by Snape and Rodolphus, all three looking on the scene with shocked confusion. There was the weeping girl at Bellatrix's feet and all around them were the locks of her brown hair.

"Just in time eh, Lucius? Is this your pretty Mudblood doll? Not very pretty anymore, eh?"

"Get away," he said coldly.

"Why is she here, Lucius? She wouldn't say exactly. Honestly, it's her fault she's like this now. She should have talked sooner," she said placing her foot on Hermione's outstretched arm, and gradually putting more and more weight on the fragile limb.

"Get away!" he roared. Her only response was a sick smile as she stamped her foot, earning a high pitched scream of agony.

Pulling his wand out he yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" sending the woman flying a dozen feet behind, finally slamming into a wall, where she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Rodolphus, collect your wife and brother and leave."

After studying the blond he nodded, walked over to Bellatrix and picked her up, "We will have to discuss this sooner or later, you know?"

Lucius just stared at him, his grey eyes smouldering. Nodding again he disapparated, followed by Rabastan who was still smiling.

"Lucius," Snape called out, "She's not in good shape: she's loosing consciousness and her arm is broken. Get her to her room; I'll be there soon with the potions."

"Right. Come along, Miss Granger," he said softly, lifting her up and apparating to her room. He placed her gently on the bed, "Just hold on. Severus will be here soon; he'll make you feel better." He looked at her pale, weeping face, at her butchered hair. Why had he reacted so? Why had he taken such violent revenge? Was it just his usual possessiveness? He stroked her cheek gently, wiping away her tears.

His thoughts were interrupted when his friend arrived, various little bottles in his hands. "Make her drink these two vials. She may need some sleeping potion as well."

"Yes, give it here." Holding her head up he tried to coax her to open her mouth, "Miss Granger, please try to drink this. Be a good girl." She managed to drink down the two potions with difficulty, choking on them as they burned her injured insides. Her face started to colour slowly and her breathing returned to a normal pace.

"She should be alright now. I'll go to find Draco," Severus said before exiting the room.

Managing to open her eyes, she noticed she was being held by the concerned wizard and instantly tried to move away. "Shush, I won't hurt you. Drink this and sleep. No one will harm you anymore."

She looked at him disbelievingly, and he understood. _She doesn't trust me. She thinks me as dangerous as the others. But can I really blame her?_

"If you're not afraid of remaining alone, I'll leave you."

She nodded and said in a raspy voice, "Yes, leave."

As he was walking to the door, he turned and said softly "Miss Granger… Hermione, I'm sorry."

It seemed she hadn't heard him though, as she continued to look away. Sighing he opened the door but before he could close it he heard her small voice quietly saying, "Thank you".

**Author's Note:** I know some of you may be thinking that my Bellatrix is quite insane, demented, mad, violent and around the bend, and if I have to tell the truth, you're absolutely right. She is violent and has mood swings that are faster than the new magnetic Japanese train. But that is exactly how I see her. (Can't wait to see her in the film rubs hands together)

Rodolphus is cold, bored and uncaring the total opposite of his wife, for whom I expect he feels no love or affection.

Rabastan on the other hand entered Azkaban nervous and insecure and has turned out to be what he is now…total bastard .

The idea that they both smoked I got from seeing fanart from my new found god, Makani. If you have never seen her works go now!!!! (acciobrain)


	15. Whispers of Eden and cries from Hell

**Chapter 15**

**Whispers of Eden and cries from Hell.**

Breakfast was a subdued affair: one could almost hear the proverbial quill drop. The two wizards were so deep in thought, however, that this infinitesimal sound would have gone unnoticed by either of them. Snape was attempting to fathom every possible effect that the previous night's events would have, while Lucius was trying to figure out why his reactions had escalated to such an extent.

_It is common knowledge that I have a ghastly temper. Therefore, it follows that I do not take kindly to those who touch or try to spoil my things. It is only logical that I lost it when Bellatrix openly defied me and wounded the girl…_ Even though his mind could find this somewhat reasonable explanation, somehow it just didn't convince him. _Blasting one's sister-in-law against a wall and rendering her unconscious is not usually caused by one's possessiveness or temper… _He didn't care to finish the thought. Searching for something to quiet his overactive brain, he levitated the china teapot and poured himself another cup of tea.

The sudden movement seemed to interrupt the other's thoughts as well, for he looked up and glared at his friend who was massaging his temples; sensing he was being stared at, he turned and asked irritably "Yes?"

"Lucius, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Of course I do. What an idiotic question."

"And do you realize that now, with the girl's presence known to Bellatrix, the Dark Lord will know as well."

"Well yes, I had thought it likely."

"Then I'm sure you know that things could get very complicated. Bellatrix has despised you for some time and would use anything in her arsenal against you. Knocking her out for a Mudblood's protection certainly won't help to detract her hostility."

"No, I doubted it."

Snape let out a weary sigh before responding. "Try to remember, Lucius, that I too live in this household and will be considered an accomplice. I have absolutely no intention of being tortured to my very wit's end and then have what's left of my brain picked apart because of you and your inability to control yourself!"

"Not to contradict you, Severus, but I think you are being quite unfair, not to mention rude. I can control myself quite well. For instance, I have not yet answered to any of your provocations this morning."

"Oh, do forgive me, Lucius," he said sarcastically. "I was obviously mistaken in assuming that losing one's temper, something that clearly falls under the category of self-control, implied acting irresponsibly and attacking a woman who loathes you. Perhaps you could reacquaint me with your dictionary."

"She was asking for it," he said shortly.

"Oh? Why? Because she was torturing the girl? Potter's Mudblood?"

"No. Well yes. She was damaging my property and she defied me, openly, in my own house!"

"Did you expect anything different from her?"

Before he could answer the door opened and a very pale Draco entered the room. Without looking up he took his seat at the table.

"Good morning, Draco," Lucius said.

Draco barely nodded.

"Draco…"

The boy looked up, his grey eyes seemingly dead and cold.

"It is time." 

Five minutes later, the two men clad in their Death Eater robes, quarrel momentarily forgotten, were waiting for Draco in the Entrance Hall. Taking hold of his son's arm, Lucius apparated them to the catacombs he had visited just a few days before.

He could hear the young boy's anxious breathing as they stood in the dark. Pushing him slightly aside, he reached out for the snake engraving on the cold stone and after stroking it softly, whispered:

"My Lord, it is Lucius Malfoy. I have brought my son, Draco Malfoy. We wish to beg for admittance."

"Enter."

As the stone wall slid aside, Lucius stood back and waited while Draco walked slowly into the torch lit chamber, finding himself getting steadily nearer to the centre of the room where the Dark Lord stood, watching.

Draco looked around the chamber, noticing that the stone wall had just shut, his father standing on the edge of the room, right behind him; he also saw many dark figures emerging out of the shadows. He was soon surrounded, caught in the middle of a circle of the eighteen remaining Death Eaters.

"Come." A soft hiss brought his eyes back to the centre of the room. When just a few feet separated him from the Dark Lord, he stopped and looked right into those garnet eyes.

"Now, I think you should give me an answer, young Malfoy. I was somewhat angered that you have shown so much reluctance, and I remember clearly that you seemed more certain several weeks ago, before your pathetic mother attempted to stop us. So, Draco, what do you have to say?

Lucius was observing the whole affair from his place in the circle, but took a moment to look around at the other Death Eaters present. He could see Severus opposite him, at the far end of the room. A faint scuffling sound to his left caught his attention, and turning to see what it was, he found two of the masked figures moving against each other. As one of the figures hoods fell he saw it was Bellatrix, who was glaring at him opening her mouth to scream. The other figure had to be her husband, who was seemingly trying to restrain her; he looked at Rodolphus insistently, who simply nodded before pointing his wand into the woman's back and muttering something. She instantly stood still, her mouth bound shut.

"I-I wish to serve you, Lord," he rasped.

"Really?" A thin smile appeared on the snake-like face as he walked closer to the trembling boy. He reached out with one of his hands, and Draco could not help but inwardly cringe as the hand that had killed his mother, tortured his father and that would now punish or praise him depending on his performance, drew closer. With this hand, he stroked a long pale finger down his cheek. "You're scared, Draco. You _stink_ of fear… Hold out your arm."

Taking a look at the shaking arm the boy offered to him, he let out a high pitched laugh. "How am I supposed to mark you if you won't stand still? _Nagini!_" he hissed.

Draco heard movement behind him, but he couldn't force himself to turn his head; the sound of slithering became audible as the thing drew nearer. Before his brain had time to process this, he felt something at his feet. Tearing his eyes away from Voldemort's, he looked down and saw with horror that a gigantic snake was coiling itself around his ankles. Losing his balance he fell forward onto his knees, but still the snake continued to twist its sinuous body around him, clasping his right arm tight to his chest, finally stopping when it had coiled around his throat, leaving only his left arm free.

"Don't worry, Draco; she won't bite unless I ask her to," Voldemort muttered softly. "It's just a little precaution so you won't move."

He ripped open the shirt sleeve and observed the immaculate skin. Taking out his wand he swung it once and the boy screamed in pain, as a long gash appeared, blood quickly trickling down the pale skin. 

Voldemort closed his eyes whispering, hissing some strange incantation under his breath. Draco observed in shock as the veins on his face became black, slowly extending to his neck, and right shoulder, disappearing under the man's robes, to then reappear on his arm. Placing his index finger inside the cut, he started pressing in, making Draco cry out. Instantly Nagini looped around his body once more so she was covering the boy's mouth as well, muffling the screams of anguish.

The black substance was oozing out of Voldemort's body and into the cut, mixing with the blood that continually dripped to the floor. The blood was now the same color of pitch and hissed once it hit the cold stone floor, corroding its surface.

Removing his finger he observed the skin healing over the wound, the black substance bubbling underneath, until it started to form the shape of a skull with a snake coiling out of the gaping mouth.

"Welcome, Malfoy, to our ranks. You may leave. Come, Nagini," he declared, walking away as the snake uncoiled herself from the boy who fell to floor unconscious.

"The rest of you may go. Lucius, Severus there is something I need of you, after I have a word with Fenrir."

Snape looked pointedly at his blond friend as they followed their Master to the armchairs, where the werewolf stood waiting, seemingly uncomfortable in the tight black robes.

"Fenrir, how many able fighters do you count in your pack?"

"I'd say twenty adults, and I've just taken some young ones as well. They won't be properly trained for another six months though."

"You are to have fifty at your service by the next full moon. I don't care if they're children. After all, you know perfectly well they just need to be positioned in the right place before transforming."

This comment was met by a bark-like laugh.

"Go, and do not disappoint me."

"Yes, my Lord," he replied bowing before disappearing in the shadows, eyes alight, his stained teeth showing in his cruel smile.

"Severus, Lucius," he started, turning to them, "How is that other matter I'd asked of you coming along?"

"It is taking some time, my Lord. " Lucius stated quietly.

"Yes, well, I must see some results soon or I will be quite displeased. You must remember how unpleasant my punishments can be."

"Yes, my Lord," they both answered.

"In the meanwhile, I have another request for you. I want you to go to London. You know what day it is, do you not?"

The two men looked at each other taken aback. For all their worrying about Bellatrix, they did not imagine that today was supposed to be anything out of the ordinary.

"No, my Lord. I am sorry to say I do not. I doubt Lucius does either."

"No, Lucius wouldn't." A rare smile lit the snake like face. "It is the day a new Muggle Prime Minister will be appointed, as you took care of the old one. Well, it is unknown to most that the Minister of Magic meets the new Muggle Minister the day he is elected, in the Muggle's office. Do you know what that means?"

"The Minister will be alone."

"Precisely, Lucius."

"And we are to…"

"I'm sure you know what to do."

"Yes, my Lord."

Rufus Scrimgeour ran a withered hand through his hair: ever more it seemed that anything put under his guidance and protection eventually fell spectacularly to pieces, leaving him useless and buried beneath the wreckage. Now he was waiting to speak to the new Prime Minister. The murder of the previous one had shaken him more than he had shown.

A slight cough broke his trail of thoughts, directing his attention to the small oil painting on his wall, where a frog like man with silvery hair was watching him.

"The Prime Minister of Muggles has agreed to receive you, Minister."

Striding over to his fireplace he took a handful of floo powder from a silver pot on the mantelpiece.

"Number 10, Downing Street, the Minister's office," he said as he threw the powder in the fire, disappearing amidst emerald flames.

He noticed the absence of light as soon as he exited the grate. The only lamp switched on was that on the large desk where the Minister sat, a terrified look on his face. Thinking this only a natural Muggle reaction, he tried to calm the poor man.

"Come now, sir. I won't hurt you. We only need to discuss a few things," he started, walking towards the desk.

"You will have to wait, Scrimgeour. We were here first," a drawling voice came from behind the trembling Muggle, as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the light, his wand pointed at him.

"Malfoy?" He reached for his wand. "Who else is here?"

_"Expelliarmus"_ he heard from behind, just as his wand shot away from his hand. _"Locomotor Mortis"_ the same cold voice said, as his legs sprung together, making him lose his balance and fall face down on the floor.

"Who goes there?! I demand you to stop this at once!" he yelled against the carpet.

Seconds later a foot collided with his ribs, kicking him over so he faced the ceiling.

"I think you'll find, Minister that you are in no position to make demands."

"Snape!" he gasped.

"Very good, Minister. I see you still recognize me."

"What's happening to him? Did he come out of the fire?! Who are you people?!" the Prime Minister screamed.

"Silence," hissed Lucius, "Or I will silence you myself. We, you filthy piece of scum, are your superiors. We are wizards."

"Wizards! That's preposterous! I don't know how you did it, but do not take me for a fool! This must be some carefully planned hoax. Well, it's gone on long enough. Get out of here at once or I shall call security!"

"My, my. It seems that being Minister implies the assumption of being able to order everyone around, don't you think, Severus?"

"Indeed. Well, shall we get down to business? I don't particularly want to prolong this anymore than necessary."

"It was you two who killed the other Minister wasn't it?!" the Minister cried. "Help! Someone!"

_Silencio!"_ said Lucius.

With shock, the confused Muggle opened his mouth but no words came forth; it was as if someone had removed his voice. 

"Stop pratting around and get on with it, Lucius!" 

"Very well," he sighed pointing his wand at the Muggle's chest. _"Avada Kedavra"_

"No!" the old Auror cried.

"Don't worry, Minister, it's your turn now," Snape said, levelling his wand at the prone man.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with these atrocities?!"

"You misunderstand us, Minister. We are only pawns on a chess set: we follow our Master's orders and wait for the end of the game."

"Then fight for us! Why all these innocent lives?! This way you will achieve nothing!"

"And what has the Ministry achieved?" Snape sneered "Fudge spent all his time and effort making people believe everything was perfectly normal…and you: you are no better! You have been taking useless measures to give the citizens false hopes. You disgust me," he declared bitterly. 

The Minister of Magic knew there was no chance he would escape with his life, and taking a slow breath he looked up into the eyes of his killer; even after the green light, after his heart had stopped beating, his unwavering gaze was that of pity. 

Upon returning to his Manor, Lucius did not think once of his son, nor of Hermione, and after a small nightcap retired to his rooms, where he gave in straight away to the physical and mental exhaustion that had built up during the day. Many hours later, around midmorning, he awoke feeling much better for his rest. He summoned Pisky to bring him something to eat. The trembling elf reappeared moments later with a teapot and some cold meat sandwiches. As soon as he felt sated, his thoughts trailed back to his female "guest".

With all of his other engagements, he had yet to see her since that eventful night. He was, of course, certain that she was as well as could be, given the circumstances. After all, he'd given his servants the explicit order to make sure she had anything that could make her feel better. The only other problem would have been Draco, but as the boy had been in a pitiful state even before he had apparated him back to the Manor, he couldn't have been a threat to her.

Actually, with the Lestrange's arrival he had not yet had the chance to see the girl properly, nor repay her for her defiance at that now distant breakfast, though he hardly thought now was the time to do so… _The girl will now feel even more targeted and victimised than before…I had intended to make her fall for me, before I had my fill; and this with that idiotic woman's meddling will prove to be harder than I expected, if not downright impossible. To be perfectly frank, if I don't do something soon she will become ever more mistrusting, and though I can't say that taking her by any means disturbs me, it does render pointless keeping her alive…However…could it be that I could turn this whole ghastly mess to my advantage? After all, one could almost say I rescued her…_ His thin pale lips curled into a smile of triumph, before he stood up and started to get dressed.

A short time later, he was observing his reflection in the large mirror in his bedroom, not wanting to appear overdressed, but still manage to show all of his charm and grandeur. It had taken a while, but he could not say he was disappointed with the result: black trousers and leather boots, a white shirt, the first few silver buttons open, displaying some of his alabaster flesh. Picking up a black velvet robe he put it on leaving it unfastened. Taking one final look he left the room, heading to his dark friend's quarters.

He knocked on the door but received no reply or any faint sign that he had been heard. 

"He must be in the dungeons working on something," he sighed before apparating.

Sure enough, he found Snape bent over some parchment, jotting notes down while stirring a bubbling cauldron over an azure flame.

"Good Morning, Severus," he greeted.

"I would hardly call it 'morning', Lucius," he quipped without looking up. "That would have been a few hours ago. Some of us cannot afford such a leisurely life style."

"I see you have awoken with the same foul mood as yesterday, and all the days previously I'm sure. You should try and enjoy yourself more, find something to occupy your time apart from brewing potions every day."

"It so happens I enjoy brewing potions…and since when are you concerned with my happiness? It has never mattered before. In any case, have you come to disturb me for an important reason or am I to once again serve as a pitiful sacrifice to your all encompassing need to be entertained?"

"I actually came to ask if you had a hair-growth potion."

"Goodness, Lucius! Surely you don't want anymore hair?!" he snorted.

"Don't be absurd: As if I would need a potion for that. It's for the girl."

Snape finally stopped what he was doing and looked up to face the blond. "Did I hear you correctly? For the girl, you say?"

"Well, Bellatrix did give her a rather unflattering cut, didn't she? I just thought she may feel better if she could grow it back."

After a few seconds of observing him with lifeless black eyes, Snape said softly, "That is what one would call a good deed, Lucius."

"I wouldn't go as far as-"

"And you know perfectly well, there is no such thing as a selfless good deed, don't you?"

"If you say so," he answered with a smile.

"In the cabinet behind you, second shelf, the purple phial," he said before returning to his work.

"Thank you," he said picking up said phial. "By the way, Severus. Your assistance, I take it, is also very far from being a selfless good deed."

"I never said anything to the contrary," he replied, still concentrating on his parchment. "If you have finished, could you kindly leave before I hex you?" 

"Very well," he answered as he disapparated from the dungeons to the corridor that led to Hermione's room. Walking the last feet to the door, he swept a stray lock of his silvery hair into place before knocking.

"Who is it? Is that you, Blinky?" He heard from behind the polished wood. Taking that as a sure sign she was awake, he opened the door and stepped inside. She was sitting on the windowsill, clad only in a white dressing gown, and had been looking out into the gardens. She turned to see who her visitor was, and he noticed with some annoyance that her expression darkened after recognizing him.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger. How are you feeling today?"

After staring at him for a while she replied, "I suppose I feel as anyone else would in such a situation."

"I trust your arm has healed," he enquired.

"Yes, it has," she answered shortly.

"I am glad to hear it. Allow me to say that I did not intend for any of it to happen."

Seeing she did not wish to respond, and knowing how stubborn she could be, he decided to take matters in hand.

"I suggest you take this potion," he said softly, showing her the purple bottle, while walking steadily closer.

She raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I see you have abandoned all crafty subterfuges, and now intend to get me to ingest something directly. How pitiful."

"I would watch my tongue, if I were you, my dear. Especially when it would be to no one's advantage, save your own: this potion is for your hair. I see you've had some elf even off the ends, but still I think long hair suits you better. Here," he said, placing the small phial on the coffee table.

"How do I know it's not something else?"

"As you have brewed it yourself during your schooling, I should expect you can recognize the potion."

Still she kept silent, observing him for any possible indication that it was yet another carefully plotted trap.

"Very well," he said impatiently "If you wish, I will drink it, proving its true nature. Then I am afraid you will have to wait until Severus can brew some more, which could take days, as he is quite busy."

He saw she weighing his words as carefully as the Potions Master weighs his ingredients in the apothecary.

"Alright, your loss," he said, picking up the bottle.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" he asked smiling.

"Let me see the potion."

Smirking as she snatched the phial from his open hand, he watched as she uncorked it and sniffed the substance. Taking one last look at his face, she downed the liquid. Instantly her brown hair began to grow, as the chestnut curls fell lower down her back, stopping just above her waist.

"There. Much better, don't you think?"

Looking across the room to the mirror, she said quietly, "Yes."

"No need to thank me. Anything else you require or fancy?"

"And you have the nerve to ask me?!" she shrieked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am your prisoner! What else can I desire but freedom?!"

"That wish I cannot grant you. Though you can hardly say I haven't been trying to make your stay more **pleasurable**."

"I have been locked in here for over a week! I am trapped in a golden cage!"

"A golden cage? How melodramatic… Though I have no intention of allowing you access to the grounds, I will try to show you something that may take your mind off your state as 'prisoner'. I will wait outside the door while you get dressed into something more presentable. You have five minutes," he said, checking his pocket watch before exiting the room.

He was wondering whether she would even consider accepting his offer. His doubts were answered when she stepped out in the corridor, changed but still mistrusting.

The House Elves had set out a very elegant knee-length black dress with a low cleavage, giving him an excellent display of her breasts, which clung to her body beautifully, and then flared out from the waist down.

Taking hold of her arm he apparated them in front of yet another door. Opening it for her, he stood back and ushered her in. Walking her past an armchair and table, he brought her to the railings of a balcony, so she could look down. Her gasp of surprise and marvel indicated exactly that she was once again in awe of her surroundings. Stepping close to her, he whispered softly in her ear,

"Welcome to the Hanging Garden."

He had apparated them to some other part of the Manor. Fearing some form of a repeat from the episode in the Library, she was not very inclined to enter. Despite being practically forced inside and determined not to enjoy herself, she could not help but gasp when her eyes recognized what was before them. She saw what appeared to be a garden, and noted with shock that everything seemed to be partially or entirely white, as if covered by an untimely frost or blizzard. She wrapped her arms around herself, waiting for the chills to reach her body. But none came. Surprised she opened her clenched eyes and looked around. True, all the plants were blanketed in white, but it was certainly not ice: it was blossom.

"Welcome to the Hanging Garden," she heard him whisper softly, his breath's fiery warmth sending cold shivers down her spine.

"B-but…" she stuttered, lost for words.

They were on what seemed to be the second floor, in an indoor garden of gargantuan proportions. Having recovered from the initial shock she was able to distinguish some of the plants. The room itself was octagonal, she realized as her eyes trailed to the ceiling which was a clear glass dome, crossed by what seemed like eight lead snakes that united in the very centre. The wall opposite the balcony where they stood, had a Magnolia and a white Cherry tree in the corners. Many symmetrical flowerbeds littered the floor, and though she was too distant to see each individual flower, she was certain it was a botanists dream come true. In the very centre of the room stood an onyx fountain, surrounded by white marble columns covered in white roses. From one length of the garden to the other was a form of elongated pond, complete with white water lilies and small moving white specs she couldn't phantom they're identity, that curled around the fountain. What made this indoor pond even more spectacular was the fact that it was the exact shape of a snake.

"I seem to have succeeded in distracting you," he drawled, taking no pains to hide the smug tone in his voice.

She could only nod. It was at the same time the most beautiful and disturbing thing she had ever seen. The perfume alone was inebriating: so many different fragrances smothering her exquisitely.

"I noticed an empty food tray in your room, so I don't think I can offer you anything for lunch. But maybe a dessert perhaps?"

"I thought I had made it perfectly clear I would refuse any food you offered me," she stated simply.

"How sad. I however, will have something anyway. You may sit and watch," he suggested, pointing to the emerald armchair with his cane, before walking over and sitting down. "Please." He motioned to the other side of the silky chair.

Looking anywhere but at him, she noticed with surprise, that even here they were surrounded by white flowers, present in four symmetrical hanging baskets. She saw that the two furthest away had white orchids in them. And again, behind the armchair was a long flowerbed with so many different plants she couldn't find a name for all of them. Taking a deep breath, she sat down as far away as possible, pushed back against the many cushions.

He chuckled at seeing her so diffident. Snapping his fingers, a crystal bowl of strawberries appeared, accompanied by a bottle of champagne and two flutes. At her accusing gaze, he smirked and said, "You never know: you may change your mind."

"But I said-"

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time, but it seemed almost impolite not to try and repeat the offer," he explained while filling the two glasses. Raising his flute in an almost toast like fashion, he sipped it before placing it on the marble table. Reaching out he picked up a strawberry and slowly bit into it, closing his stormy grey eyes to better savour the sweet fruit, licking his lips afterwards to remove any trace of the red juice.

"Simply marvellous," he crooned, continuing in an engaging tone, "From our own greenhouses. I must say this crop is the best by far."

Taking yet another strawberry, he bit into it, to then sip his champagne, mingling both flavours in his mouth. "This is the absolute best way to savour them. Champagne, you will find, accompanies their natural sweetness in the most delightful manner."

Her eyes went from the alluring red berries to his face, while he continued his small feast. She watched intently as after each bite, the juice lingered on his pale lips, before he licked or sucked them clean. What infuriated her more was that she was well aware he was trying to seduce her in some fashion. One simply could not put on such a display unintentionally. It all fit into place: the small means of gaining her trust, which consisted of the harmless potion, leading her to the most spectacular garden imaginable, eating in the most indecent manner… It all led her to the one plausible conclusion.

Averting her gaze from him she looked at what she could see of the garden from her seat.

"Are you sure you won't try just one?" he asked. "Pick whichever you wish. I'll even eat half of it to prove its innocence," he smirked.

"Look," he said, picking up a particularly large one, "I'll have half," giving her a particularly heated gaze as he bit into it. "You take the other," he said handing it out to her. Sighing, she took it from his fingers, and popped it into her mouth.

She had to admit, it was the most delicious strawberry she had ever tasted.Very sweet, yet not exceedingly so.

"Not so bad was it?"

She shook her head.

"I suppose your garden is completely white to symbolize your blood purity, is that not so?"

"How perspicacious, Miss Granger."

She didn't acknowledge his subtle compliment, instead voicing another thought. "And its autumn, yet many plants are in full bloom, despite the fact they should flower only in spring."

"In this garden, my dear, it is perennial spring. The flowers will always be in bloom, and they will never die. An incantation was placed on this room, when it was first built; and so it will always be, exactly as it was those many centuries ago. Our own Garden of Eden. Now, would you care for another strawberry?"

Pausing a moment to search for any unusual sensations in her body, and having found none, she accepted.

"Please have another, have as many as you like for that matter. Try some champagne with it next."

"No, thank you. I don't drink," she replied, selecting another strawberry.

"Such a good girl," he blandly remarked, filling his glass.

"It is my decision to make."

"You should have realized a while ago that many of your decisions do not count while in this house."

"That I'd noticed," she replied coldly.

"You hurt my feelings," he said mockingly.

"That's strange. I didn't think you had any, Mr. Malfoy," she retorted.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear. I feel as much as any man, sometimes even more. It all depends on the emotions in question. I very much enjoy **feeling**."

She was in the process of swallowing when he emphasized this last word, which resulted in her choking.

"You see," he continued eyes aflame, impervious to her discomfort, "I adore the feel of a woman's flesh. The soft touch of her lips…"

She hurriedly wiped away the red juice that lingered on her mouth.

"You've missed some," he said leaning forward. "Right here." He stroked her bottom lip lightly with his thumb. Her breath caught in her throat at such an intimate gesture, making her mouth quiver. She pulled away when she felt him touch her tongue.

"It is you, Miss Granger, who seems to avoid feeling."

"I-I do nothing of the sort," she stammered.

"Have another," he said, gesturing toward the bowl. "But you do. How is it that a girl, granted of denigrating origins, yet possessing enough beauty to belie such a flaw, may reach the age of eighteen and remain a virgin? How many men had you allowed to touch you before me?"

She blushed furiously. "I did not allow you to do anything! Had it been for me I would never have gone near you."

"But as I said before: your decisions count very little in this house. As that is the case why not let yourself go? Your conscience is clean. I am the 'monster' who forced you. Why not feel what you have been craving but have never had the nerve to experience? Why live in constant denial?"

"Does the word morality mean nothing to you?!"

"You are so naïve. Anyone who talks about morality only wishes to be immoral: They deny themselves, afraid of giving in to what they relish. They want nothing more than to be devoured by the dark passions that feed their dreams."

"I believe in love! Had it not been for you I could have given myself completely, body and soul, to the one I love!"

"Love is just an ideal. It does not truly exist. And regarding giving the one you love your body and soul, do you believe he would be giving you the same? Can you honestly say you were to be his first?"

"That is none of your business!"

"For that it's not yours either, but answer me all the same. I take it you're speaking of the Weasley brat."

"Ron cared for me a lot!"

"Why speak in the past tense? Do you doubt he cares for you still? Do you think he could not care for you all the same, even though your honour was stolen from you?"

"Enough!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, forgive me. Maybe I was speaking out of place. Or maybe my words strike you so because they sound like the truth." He smiled, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Have you never felt the heat of passion coursing through your body while gazing at someone? Desire inflaming your veins?"

Her cheeks burned red. "Why ask such a thing? This also is none of your business! I could only feel like that with someone I love."

"I don't believe it. It would defy your being human."

"Then I'm not human!" she snapped. "Maybe Mudbloods really are inferior!"

"I wouldn't say that was the case," he replied, edging closer to her ever so slightly. "I think I've told you once before that Muggles can be lovely whores."

"I am not subject to unbridled lust! It must have meaning. Otherwise it's just the senseless rutting of animals amongst the bushes!"

"But it **does** have meaning. The most important of all: Pleasure," he purred moving even closer, trailing his fingers along her arm.

"Stop it!" she pleaded.

His mind was flooded by images: memories of a candlelit bathroom, the suffocating smell of roses, soft wet skin, but most of all the fire burning in her eyes that had betrayed her. He smirked at her while sipping his cold champagne. "Here, have another," he said, holding out a strawberry.

"I don't want another! I would like to go back to my room."

"One last one. I promise." His icy eyes boring into hers. "Just one."

She took it from his hand and turning around to avoid his heated stare, she started without swallowing. "There now can I-"

Her words were cut off however when he claimed her mouth, forcefully opening hers. The invasion of his tongue brought with it a cold rush of champagne. He released her while she swallowed.

"I told you it tasted better." He grinned, his hands still holding her arms firmly.

"Let me go! Let me go to my room! You promised!"

"No, my sweet. I promised you it was the last fruit. You should listen more carefully. Now I'm rather curious, and feel like conducting an experiment."

"A-an experiment?! B-but-" she stammered.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone, and I mean _anyone_, could possibly deny pleasure for pleasure's sake. I wish to put you to the test."

He took both her wrists in one hand, while gripping her chin in the other. Licking his lips, he leant down and placed his on hers. It was gentler than before, but no less demanding. Pushing his tongue inside he started to caress the warmness of her mouth. His free hand leaving her chin, to move to the back of her neck pulling her towards him. He continued to make love to her mouth, dominating her feeble resistance. He finally pulled back, leaving her panting for breath and leaning against the back of the chair for support.

Smirking at her flushed face and accusing eyes, he went for her neck. Moving the newly grown ringlets aside he blew on the sensitive skin, before he licked it, kissing it lightly. His free hand flew to her thigh, caressing it. Opening his mouth he latched on to her throat, sucking it till it was tender and pink.

"Are you still feeling nothing, Miss Granger?" He asked, voice husky and deep.

"S-stop, let me go," she managed to reply before he kissed her again. Her head was becoming extremely light, and her whole body was shaking.

He let go of her wrists, sure that at this point she was not able to fight anymore, his left hand going to the small of her back while his other continued to stroke her thigh, with every stroke creeping slightly higher.

"It seems the marks I had left you a few days ago have already disappeared. I must make some new ones," he mused, going back to sucking her neck.

The insistent feeling of his hot tongue on her neck, massaging, probing her tender flesh, his hot breath caressing her softly, broke down any thoughts of resistance. Sensations flooded her, drowning her in the sweetness of it all. Warmth slowly creeping through her veins, until she could take it no longer: all arguments forgotten, she let a slow moan escape her lips.

"Aha, I think I have obtained something here," he whispered smugly. "Do you still insist on not feeling? Do you still deny the pleasure gripping your limbs?" His cold voice, full of passion, was driving her insane. Though nothing more than a whisper she felt it clench her, feeding the heat; her legs trembled, and she was glad she was sitting.

"Y-you've drugged me again!" she cried, voice shaking. "I-I can't otherwise…" She whimpered slightly, as his fingers climbed still higher.

"No drugs this time. Nothing can inebriate more than this." He kissed her again, stroking her tongue, coaxing it slowly to move against his.

"I w-would never intentionally…" she panted breaking away from him.

"Rationality loses its place where instincts are concerned."

"No…this is wrong." 

"Doesn't that excite you more?" he purred, his right hand moved to her breasts, squeezing them gently. Her only reply was a soft moan.

Her partially open mouth, begged him for more contact, and he happily obliged. His hands never stopping their delicious torture; his left hand neglecting her aching core, just tracing tantalizing circles on her flesh.

"Tell me: is this not pleasure?" Her eyes closed in response, trying to block out his sensual, hypnotizing voice. "You can't defeat it, Miss. Granger. Let yourself be dominated by it. Let it wash over you, leaving you trembling in it's wake. You yearn for release. You **need** release."

"E-enough…"

He trailed his finger over the side of her lace panties, slowly, very slowly, creeping underneath, feeling her heated flesh, until he finally reached her wet centre, driving a finger easily inside.

"Do you still wish for me stop?" he asked adding a second finger, while his thumb stroked her clit. "Do you still deny the pleasure?" he purred. "Or do you want more?"

"More!" she gasped, arching her back.

"Are you sure? I could stop now. Follow your previous requests," he continued, never stopping his thrusting. "Wouldn't it be best to leave you less tainted? Purer: an innocent girl untainted by passion?"

"N-no," she moaned, gasping as he added a third finger, stretching her, thrusting deeper. "D-don't leave me like this!"

"But is this what you want?" 

"Yesssss," she hissed as her inner walls started to clench, throbbing around his fingers. She felt the fire burning in her, the knot that had been created in her stomach twist, until she was brought over the edge. As she screamed, warm liquid burst from her passion's core before she fell, strength-less against his chest.

Removing his fingers and licking them clean, he picked her up, as if she weighed nothing, and sat her on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder while she tried to regain breath. Stroking her hair tenderly, he whispered,

"That, my dear, is the reason morality counts as nothing. Once it has been tasted, no one can resist this sweet torture any longer."

She whimpered when he turned her head so that he could stare into her eyes. She saw the passion dancing in the icy orbs, and was falling into their depths. She didn't look away as he leaned in to kiss her, neither did she refuse his tongue that circled with her own. She couldn't quite place what she was feeling, but it was not an entirely unwelcome sensation.

After what seemed like hours, he let her go. Placing his hands beneath her legs, he picked her up and apparated back to her room, letting her go only when he was certain she could stand.

"I'm afraid I must leave you now; there are some things that need attending to. I must ask you to think carefully over what I can offer you. Also, I would like it very much if you did reconsider having meals with us. I hope to see you at dinner," he said before turning his back and exiting the room. As soon as the door shut, she slumped to the floor.


	16. Alea Iacta Est

**Disclaimers and thanks:** I don't own any of J.K.R.'s wonderful material, only Blinky and some other Minor characters are my own.

I thank my wonderful betareader Persephone-chan for doing a lovely job as usual. MariaElena deserves many thanks as well, for betaing the initial draft.

Many thanks and hugs, to my Muses who implant ideas in my mind that then grew into wonderful plots! My oneechan Neera, my conscience Renovatio Ventitre and indirectly my Liebchen, all of them have helped me through Dark Times, and as such deserve all of my love. . Twilight Lady deserves an award for putting up with me while I wrote this... I can get rather freaky at times. grins

I thank all of you who have read this, and especially those who have reviewed.

**Author's Note:** I suppose I should apologize for not following the HBP cannon, and have Draco becoming a Death Eater only now, for that I am sorry. I hope it does not come in the way of your enjoyment.

**Alea Iacta Est.**

_It's been a week. One week since she disappeared. But that doesn't mean a thing right? She's still alive somewhere. She has to be alive! … Sure, because Muggleborns are not prime targets (!) _

Oh God, it's all my fault. I should have told her to stay behind; I never should have let her come! She's probably dead. And if she isn't… God…knowing what they could be doing to her, she may be better off dead… 

His emerald eyes flickered around the room, taking in the pale faces of the Grangers, who had been staying at the Burrow ever since they had arrived there a week before. He leaned his head against the cool glass window; beside him, on a small wooden stool far too small for his lanky figure, sat Ron staring into the fireplace, as if expecting her face to spring out of the flames.

_It's all my fault…just look at him, they'd just started to reveal their feelings to each other…he has hardly said a word since it happened…I've as good as killed her... I've killed one of my best friends…all my fault…just mine…anyone who I care for, anyone who cares for me will die. How long before it happens to someone else? _

His musings were interrupted as a knock resounded on the back door. Mrs. Weasley bustled to the door, drawing her wand as she went. Moments later a large crowd had entered the seemingly small living room and were talking one over the other, in urgent and ever louder voices.

"What's happened?" demanded Harry, as he and Ron got closer. But amidst all the arguments, no one heard him. It was only when he tapped Tonks' shoulder and gave her a pointed look, that he actually got any explanation.

"Harry, it's terrible! They've done it! They've killed Scrimgeour!"

"What?!"

"He was found dead this morning in the Muggle Prime Minister's office. Dark mark in the sky and all," she said hurriedly, "The Muggle Minister is dead as well."

"But, what was Scrimgeour doing in the muggle's office? And wasn't he supposed to have aurors protecting him?" asked George

"What about the muggle? Wasn't he supposed to have protection as well?" his twin added.

"But what was Scrimgeour doing in the muggle's office?" George repeated.

Kingsley sighed. "Apparently our Minister meets the new muggle on the first day he is elected in his office, to explain about our world and everything."

"So why was no one there, to protect them?" Ginny piped in.

"We didn't know. It's some tradition only the Minister of Magic knows about. We only found out after tracking down Fudge, who was hiding in a small town in Brazil," the tired auror replied.

"But, Kingsley," started Tonks, "How did _they_ find out about it then?"

"That's the problem! We don't know."

"Fudge wouldn't have told them, would he?" asked George.

"No, he can't be that thick," said Fred.

"Be serious, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"So now what happens?" Harry's voice brought them back to the situation at hand.

"Well we will be electing a new Minister. The problem is the muggles."

"Yeah, two Prime Ministers dead in a week. That must really reduce the threat of political ambition."

"George!"

"No, he's right, Molly. It will be mayhem," Kingsley interrupted, turning his head to look at the very confused Grangers. "Everyone, especially the muggles who don't know what's happening, will be panicking by now. This is exactly what You-Know-Who wants: terror."

There was another knock at the door. Tonks went to go and ask the visitor a question before seeing who it was. Mere seconds later, a very distressed Mad Eye Moody came limping in the room.

"Well? What are you all standing there for?! Is this a picnic?!" he growled. "Do we already know who's the most likely to be Minister?"

"The Head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, Pius Thicknesse."

"If you know it why are you all still here?!" he bellowed, "I want to know everything about him: Every friend, acquaintance, family member he may possess! I want him tailed night and day! I want to know what he does every single second, anyone he talks to! What are you waiting for? Move!"

"Why are you tailing your own Minister?" Mr. Granger asked, reminding them of their presence.

"Because he may be involved with you-know-who, and if he isn't it would be so easy to just cast an Imperius curse on him," Mrs. Weasley tried to explain, "Erm, that will make anyone do the bidding of whoever cast the curse."

"So, basically you are fighting a war against someone who could be anyone," he stated simply.

"Well, I suppose you could put it that way," Tonks conceded, before seeing Moody's glare and hurriedly going to disapparate.

Everyone was leaving, but Harry saw Ron beckoning Kingsley to one side and decided to join them.

"Kingsley," the redhead started in a very quiet voice "I know you've got other things to think about now…but…I was wondering if you had any news…any at all?" he finished pleadingly.

The black wizard looked around uncomfortably before sighing and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ron…Harry. I didn't want to be the one to say this, but it's been a week. If they had wanted to blackmail us into handing over Harry, we'd have received word by now. And after this amount of time…if she's dead it would have come as a blessing. We can at least hope to find the body. I'm sorry," he said softly as he left them.

Harry had known; he had known there had been no hope from the start. He looked at his friend whose face was so pale even his lips had lost colour, as he kept muttering again and again "No, she can't be dead. She can't be. She can't be." As if with this mantra he could make something happen.

Taking a deep breath Harry walked slowly out of the room, climbing the many flights of stairs till he reached Ron's room. Looking around the room he packed what few possessions he had in his bag.

_If I leave now then no one else will be involved. I won't have to see anyone else die because of me… _

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he heard behind him. Turning he saw Ron, whose face was quickly regaining colour as his eyes flashed with rage.

"You were going to go, weren't you? Just leave without saying a thing. How could you?!"

"It's better this way," Harry said quietly.

"Better this way?! What, to run away like a coward?!"

"Dumbledore asked me to do this not you. You shouldn't be involved. You should never have been involved!"

He soon found his face connected with Ron's fist, and the force of the blow had thrown him to the floor.

"It's too late now, you git! I am involved! Of course you just want to run away from everyone, don't you?! You want to be a bloody martyr! Take everything on your shoulders as usual, 'cos you're the famous Harry Potter! The chosen one!" he spat.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the chosen one. So just leave me alone!" he answered bitterly.

_If he hates me, he'll just let me go. _

"You bastard! How could you?!" he yelled as he punched him again and again. "How could you leave me now?! Now that she's gone, how could you leave me alone?! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Ron!" Fred cried as he ran into the room with his twin, having heard the commotion. They quickly took hold of their brother's arms before he could whale on Harry much more.

His fury spent, he looked down at his bruised friend, and fell down to the floor.

"Harry…" he said pleadingly, "Harry, don't leave me. Don't leave me now. Please…don't leave me." His voice broke with the strength of his sobbing.

Hermione realized that the moment she exited the threshold of her room, she would become even more ensnared within the Household that had claimed her. But, one step after another, she found herself pacing through the long corridors, amidst the hisses and murmurings of the portraits. She couldn't quite explain why she had left her sanctuary, for that is what her room had become, despite it being the setting for the barbaric experience that had initiated her into the Household. Nevertheless, she continued her wandering, searching for a way to shut out her mind, hoping to understand why she felt an ever-growing emptiness bearing down on her.

Her thoughts drifted to her latest encounter with her captor: to that almost surreal moment in a garden far too beautiful to be described, where she had undeniably given him yet another shard of her soul. She couldn't explain to herself why she had done it. It had seemed so artificial, as if such a thing could not happen in reality, but she knew better than to put all her hope in it being a simple dream. She had seen the damning marks on her body and was still able to taste the sweet strawberries in her mouth. Even worse, his voice continued to resound in her head, tempting her to abandon herself in the pleasure of his touch, still burning against her skin. She was tempted to imagine she had once again ingested something laced with a potion, but quickly stopped herself: this was nothing like last time. She remembered everything perfectly, especially her surrender.

She was brought out of her reverie by a crashing sound. Her eyes took in the corridor she was in, but she could not recognize her location. The noise sounded out again. This time she distinctly heard a plaintive voice just up ahead. She stood rooted to the spot, heart beating madly in her chest, trying to decide whether she should run or hide. Once more, the voice called out from the semidarkness before her; she could also hear the sound of approaching footsteps clicking on the marble floor. A panting figure appeared, hardly recognizable as he staggered, leaning on the wall, face shielded by a curtain of platinum hair. Suddenly he clutched his arm and stumbled down to his knees.

Before she knew what was doing she found herself slowly approaching him and calling out softly "Malfoy?"

He turned his head, quick as a flash, to glare at her in horror.

"What's wrong with you?!" she asked, alarmed.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Mudblood! Now leave me alone!" he spat, as he brought himself unsteadily to his feet.

"Are you in pain or something?" she asked getting nearer.

"I said leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted, before grasping his left arm in pain, grimacing as he tried to keep silent.

She was close enough to see his face in the light of the oil lamps: a thin sheen of perspiration glistened on his forehead, his eyes were bloodshot but most distressing of all were the faint traces of tears on his cheeks.

"What has happened to you?" she said, silently wondering why she was so concerned.

"Are you deaf or something?!" he yelled as he took her by the shoulder and pinned her on the wall. "I said nothing is wrong! I told you to leave me alone! Will you fucking listen to me?! Go and offer your services to father instead of pissing me off!"

"Why you ungrateful git! I try to treat you like a human being, as you **are** obviously in pain, and this is what I get for my concern!" She screamed back loosing her temper.

"I don't need a whore's concern!"

"I am not a whore!" she shrieked pushing him back. "You evil arrogant bastard! Do you have any idea what I've been going through?! I've been kidnapped! I've been raped! I'm treated like dirt! A mere object with no mind! You think I _want_ that?! Just an empty vessel! No opinion! No soul!" she screamed at him with all the rage of her tattered dignity, as though flinging her suffering back at him somehow helped to repair it, accentuating each assertion by pushing him harder and harder, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Save yourself the act, Granger," he hissed catching hold of her wrists. "I don't need you crying all over me."

"Let go of me!" She was quite shocked though, when his grip on her lessened, but the explanation came quickly when he cried out in pain again and fell to the floor.

"What…what is the matter with you?"

"It's nothing," he answered, closing his eyes.

"It's your arm isn't it?" she asked, stooping closer to reaching out and touch him.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" he roared, slapping her hand away.

She looked down at him, while nursing her hand, a mixture of wrath and concern on her face. "Fine. See what I care. Merlin knows why I tried anyway!" she spat before turning her back on him and striding away.

"That's right, why don't you go and-" She stopped, her back still turned, waiting for him to finish his venomous insult so she could see whether it was worthy of a retort. Instead she heard a dull _thud_. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw him sprawled face first on the floor, a small pool of blood forming near his mouth.

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed running back and practically throwing herself to her knees beside him. With huge effort she managed to turn him over and was shocked by what she saw: His skin was even paler than usual and was taking on an almost yellow tinge; blood was trickling from his lip which he seemed to have bit to prevent himself from screaming.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She swore as she observed his irregular breathing. "Malfoy... Malfoy, can you hear me?"

He groaned slightly in response.

"Malfoy, I'll go and get help. Alright?" she said trying not to let her voice turn hysterical "You stay here…just don't worry."

"Y-you just try…I'll kill…you…" he rasped, opening his eyes to glare at her.

"You need help! Merlin, look at yourself! I'll call for Blinky."

"No…j-just leave it…I don't need help…"

"You have to be joking, right? You're practically dying!"

"No, I'm alright. If I could only sit up, I could breathe easier…What the Hell do you think you're doing? Get your filthy hands off me!" he shouted when he felt her tugging at him from behind. Next thing he knew, she had half dragged-half lifted him, allowing him to rest his back against the wall.

"Just to clue you in, when someone helps you, normally you thank them!" she snapped, sitting on the floor nearby catching her breath.

He considered her for a moment "Why are you helping me, Mudblood?"

She decided to ignore his question and ask one of her own, "What's wrong with you anyway? You're seriously ill yet you don't want me to call anyone. Why? Can you really be that dense?"

"How many times must I tell you before you get it?! I'm fine. It's just …er…a reaction."

"My, and what will the next symptom be? An extra head? Do you think I'm dumb?"

"I know for certain you're deaf! Just shut up for once will you?!"

She glanced down at the arm he kept clutching. _If he was bit or stung by something poisonous, then he could have this sort of reaction. But this is Malfoy we're talking about: he raised the fires of Hell when he was merely scratched by a Hippogriff; yet he refuses to call for help when the danger is real? It just doesn't sound right. Well…maybe he doesn't want them to know…or…maybe they know already…but what could possibly- Wait…his left arm…_

"Malfoy?"

"I thought I told you to shut it," he said tersely, closing his eyes again.

"You've taken the Dark Mark, haven't you?" His eyes snapped open, as he glared at her in disbelief, before letting out a low chuckle.

"You just had to put two and two together, didn't you? Yes, I've taken the Mark. Yes, I'm a Death Eater." He pulled his sleeve up to show her the pulsing tattoo under his skin. "You see this? It's reacting to my body, because I wasn't sure about it. So clever isn't it?" He continued smiling although she could hear a touch of disdain in his voice. "It's forming a bond with my body, but as I wasn't completely willing or certain, it will feed off me in the mean time. A form of punishment. You must admit the Dark Lord has style," he ended sarcastically

Most of the information was filtered away as it usually was, but one thing stuck out to her… "You weren't sure?"

"No, Granger. I don't think I've ever been sure. I'd decided to do it before, but something _inconvenient_ happened, let's say I chickened out." He sighed, looking down at the grotesque mark. "I kept postponing things, until time ran out. Between being slaughtered and this…well, you can see for yourself." He looked up briefly to gauge her reaction and immediately his expression darkened.

"What? Are you terrified out of your skin, now you know what I am? Do I disgust you?" he sneered at her shocked face.

"No, you don't scare or disgust me," she replied softly. "If anything, I pity you and I think I understand why you did it…"

"Oh, _spare_ me Granger. I only did it to save my skin! There's nothing to understand!"

"No, Malfoy. I think your motives were quite different."

"Care to illuminate me? What were my real motives for wanting to keep alive?"

"You wanted to earn your father's approval."

He could only gawk at her, as he was stunned into silence.

"All those insults, all those times you mistreated me or others: it was just to try and get your father's attention and his approval. Am I not right?"

"Once again, Mudblood-Know-It-All-Granger hits the mark. I would bow, but you must realise I'm not in the condition to do so."

She half smiled at him. It was so strange to be able to talk to him on practically "cordial" terms after all they had been through during their childhood.

"Even though he may not show it, he must care for you, Malfoy. You're his son after all!"

"We're not like the Weasleys, Granger," he scoffed. "We're not all _blessed_ with so called 'Family Love'."

"Even so, I mean he must have at least once showed some form of affection."

He pondered for a while before a touch of rosy colour lit up his cheeks. "You know…" He started awkwardly "When he got out of prison…and he found out that I'd…you know, what I'd tried to do to save him and mother…he smiled at me. It was such a strange thing. I've seen him smile before, but it was just…well, different."

"See." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Why are you being like this, Mudblood? You should despise me. Instead you're being all nice. It's rather… freakish."

"I don't know why really… I suppose I must have changed more than I imagined…"

He opened his mouth to say something, when a rich voice called out his name.

"Draco?"

The two youths turned around to see Snape strolling down the corridor. "And Miss Granger," he acknowledged. "What are you two doing here?"

"I…er…" She was trying to think of something to say. She knew that the moment she said what had really transpired, the strange calm and understanding that had formed between herself and her childhood nemesis, would dissolve completely.

"It's nothing, Professor," Draco intervened, "Would you mind walking with me to my rooms?" he asked, getting up and walking surprisingly well towards the dark wizard.

"Yes, I see no reason not to. Good evening, Miss Granger," he said before walking away. Malfoy stopped just before passing the still sitting witch, and whispered ever so quietly, so the retreating man could not possibly hear him, "Thanks, Granger."

Taking another sip of sherry, he turned his head to look at the unconscious woman tied to a large armchair in the middle of the room. Inhaling deeply from his cigarette, he blew out the smoke, forming a silver ring that slowly floated to the ceiling before dissolving into the air. He put the now empty glass down on the mantelpiece, over a smouldering grate.

A soft moan brought his attention back to the woman, who seemed to be regaining consciousness; smirking he threw the cigarette into the fire and started moving closer to his captive.

Her black eyes opened, tentatively at first, and groaning she raised her head. But it wasn't until she tried to touch her temples with her fingers, that she noticed she was bound. Straining against the ropes, she screamed with anger when she saw they would not budge. Her eyes flashed around the semidarkness, trying to make out where she was with the light of the fireplace and the few scattered candles.

"Looks like you've finally woke up. You certainly took your time," he drawled, walking behind her.

"You," she hissed turning her head as far as she could against her bonds, trying to see him. "Untie me. Now!"

"Bella, Bella," he admonished. "You've never really learned to ask for anything nicely."

"Rabastan! You untie me this instant or I'll make you beg on the floor like the snivelling worm you are!" she screamed as soon as he came into her line of vision, a chair levitating in front of him.

"That is precisely what I'm talking about." He smiled calmly as he deposited the chair opposite her. "You can hardly think I feel very inclined to setting you free now that you've practically admitted you will hurt me," he said, taking a seat.

Her face contorted into an ugly expression that one might find on Fenrir Greyback in the heat of battle, before she closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. Her hands, previously balled into fists, relaxed and clung to the arms of her chair. "Rabastan," she said quietly, before opening her eyes "Tell me, was it you or Rodolphus who stunned me?"

"I'm afraid, as much as I would have liked to have done it myself, it was your dear husband," he replied.

Her mouth twitched before she forced a smile. "Would you mind untying me, Rabastan?"

"I don't think I can do that. You see, my brother gave me clear instructions to keep an eye on you while he was out. And even if that weren't the case, I have no qualms whatsoever in leaving you as you are."

"Why you arrogant bastard! Wait till I get my hands on you!" she screeched, all pretences of calm having evaporated.

"And what makes you think, Bella, that I would let you do anything to me?"

"Ha!" She let out a high maniacal laugh "You think you can beat me. You! You who were nothing more than a trembling mess after just one year in Azkaban."

"I was different then," he said calmly, obviously assured in this fact.

"Some things never change, Rabastan." She cooed. "I could hear everything from my cell; I could hear your screams at night when you begged for it all to end. And I remember one night, you even tried to end yourself, didn't you?" She smiled sweetly as her voice became even more gleeful. "How fortunate you were, for that warden to stop you from swallowing your own tongue."

His smile never leaving his lips he stood up and walked over to her. Bending down slightly he slapped her face with such strength her head snapped back. "What does not kill you can only make you stronger, dearest Bella," he whispered softly.

Her eyes turned to him, wide with shock, a small trail of blood trickling from her lip. "You dared slap me? **Me**?!" She asked and despite her effort to remain imperious, he detected a tinge of wounded pride in her voice and it made his heart skip a beat with vindictive pleasure.

"Yes, I did," he replied

"You puffed up excuse of a pureblood! If I hadn't been tied up you would be grovelling at my feet!" she roared.

"Do you wish to put me to the test?" he enquired in a deathly whisper as he finally stopped smiling. His dark eyes seemed to loose all feeling while he continued to stare into hers, drawing her further into their abyss.

"I…" The words died in her throat, and she averted her gaze.

"I see. Now if you can hold your tongue long enough, I have a proposition that you may be quite interested in."

"Is that so? What makes you think I'll be so interested in your little scheme?" She asked snidely, still not looking at him.

"I want you to consider every word I am about to say, and weigh each one before you answer." He lit another cigarette, taking a puff before continuing, "Your skills are obvious: you have a repertoire of curses that many envy, and a natural fierceness that makes you a very deadly opponent. But two things you lack, Bella, are intelligence and restraint."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her down, "You are a natural fighter, but you are far too impulsive. And where your unpredictability is a large asset in battle, in any other occasion it only brings problems. Let us take your previous encounter with Lucius and his Mudblood pet as an example. Had you kept calm, you could have used that information against him and have your long-wished-for revenge. As it is now, he can take every precaution to be ready for any future attack. Even if you were to tell the Dark Lord, by now he will have put that calculating mind of his to good use, and come up with a very plausible explanation to save his own skin and that of his little whore."

Her hands were trembling with fury as she shrieked, "What would you have had me do? Just walk away?!"

"That is precisely what you should have done. No confrontation. No nothing. While your torturing the girl may have been entertaining, in the long run it hasn't been to your advantage."

"And how does any of this relate to that proposition of yours? Apart from listing my faults, you haven't told me anything of substantial use. What can you possibly give me that I could want?!"

Crouching low, he placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned near to her face. "I can give you Lucius," he whispered softly in her ear.

He was sure her heart had stopped still in her chest, before starting to beat rapidly.

"You could give me…Lucius?" she repeated, slowly turning her head to meet his eyes.

"Indeed, Bella. I can help you find a way to have your revenge. I can advise you so nothing would stand in your way."

"How? Rabastan, tell me how!" she demanded eagerly.

"You have not accepted my offer yet," he smirked.

"Why, what do you want in exchange?"

"I want you, Bella."

"Me?! What could you want me for?!"

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not enamoured with you, or anything of the sort. I want to prove to my _caring_ brother that I can take anything that is his," he declared standing up.

"I am not his!"

"Of course not, Bella. It is common knowledge no love is lost between you and Rodolphus. It was a marriage of interest between two pureblood families. I also know, that if there is one man you have ever loved in your life, it is the Dark Lord."

"So then why-"

"All the same, you are his wife. Even if there are no feelings between the two of you, it's the principle that counts."

"But why…why do you want to prove…"

He chuckled darkly. "You met our parents, Bella. He was the favourite son. Even if I wasn't his inferior, all of my achievements were dismissed since he'd already accomplished everything. He got the inheritance, the manor, and the wife. You will have noticed, even through your blinding fanaticism, that he feels nothing. I want to make him, despite the consequences, feel something for once. Be it anger or humiliation, I don't care."

He sighed when she didn't reply, "Come on, Bella. You must want to see him lose control for once. Aren't you the slightest bit curious?"

"But what makes you think I would be the key to his loss of control?"

"Simple: principle and honour," he replied putting out his cigarette.

"Playing with Rodolphus may be the last thing you do."

"That being the case, don't you think it would be a very fun way to die?" He smirked.

"You certainly have changed, Rabastan," she said softly.

"Azkaban changes people, whether they want it or not," he retorted coldly.

"I must be the exception." She stated proudly.

"No, Bella. You are the perfect example: whereas before you were simply sadistic, now you're just plain demented. Your body has now become the exact reflection of what is inside."

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"As you wish, my dear. All in all it is simple: I help you so you can get to Lucius; you give yourself to me so I can get to Rodolphus. Do we have a deal?"

She considered him for a while. "What assurance do I have that you could help me?"

"How else, other than by subtle manipulation, do you think I have been left alone with you when a House Elf could have fulfilled the same purpose?"

She opened her mouth and shut it again various times, before asking him one last question, "Will Lucius suffer?"

"Trust me, Bella. Physical pain is only one form of suffering. When the time comes, he will be so helpless that you will be able to play with him till your heart's content."

Smiling evilly she spoke a single word: "Deal."

Barely an hour after he had retired to his study, after having left Hermione in her room, his trail of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called out, a note of annoyance in his voice, eyes not leaving the parchment on which he was jotting down names and dates.

The door opened to reveal a quivering bandaged elf, "Blinky excuses itself M-master," it squeaked "But Master has g-guest to see him."

"What are you waiting for then? See them in," he said, placing his quill down.

An impeccably dressed man walked in, dark eyes flicking lazily around the room, before settling on the blonde wizard.

"Good day, Lucius. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all, Rodolphus. Please take a seat," he replied, motioning to the chair opposite him before opening a draw in his desk and placing the parchment inside. Pausing a second he then summoned the crystal ashtray for his friend.

"Thank you," he said, while extracting a cigar from his silver case. After inhaling, he started to talk, making the smoke come out in obnoxiously distracting spurts. "You know, Lucius, this room is almost identical to when I was here last, sixteen years ago if I am not mistaken. Just slightly prior to the Dark Lord's downfall, you held dinner parties to celebrate the almost certain victorious outcome of the war. Soon after that you were still holding dinner parties, while I…I was slowly rotting away in Azkaban." He took in more of the smoke, this time blowing it all out in one blow, and smiled though the gesture did not reach his eyes that remained almost glacial.

"Yes, I believe you are quite correct." The other stated simply. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"If you ask me a question like that, Lucius, then I am forced to think your intelligence is quite overrated," he replied mockingly.

"Ah, of course, and where are your delightful wife and brother, may I ask?"

"Bellatrix has been _persuaded_ to stay at home. Rabastan is just keeping an eye on her."

"I see. Well, have you come for an apology for what I did? Or maybe I should thank you for helping me keep this incident private?"

"You should know perfectly well I expect neither."

"Then I must confess I'm rather perplexed as to why you are here."

"Why do you think I helped you?"

"To be truthful, Rodolphus, I doubt it was from the goodness of your heart."

"Indeed." He paused to let out another cloud of smoke. "You must realise that assisting you in such a fashion is not putting me in an ideal position: Bellatrix is livid, and my very life is in danger; were this ever to reach the ears of our Master…"

"I was quite aware of that, but still I can't understand why you stopped her from revealing what had happened during Draco's initiation."

"It just seemed the thing to do at the time, and I must admit it was rather fortunate I did so."

"And why is that?"

"Because now you have a debt to pay." His mouth twisted in a cruel smile as he put out the cigar in the ashtray.

"Ah, I see. And what do you want in exchange? How much to buy your cooperation?" he enquired in a bored voice as he reached for the drawer to his left where he kept his chequebook.

"You insult me, Lucius. How can you possibly think I want gold for my silence? The LeStranges have a family fortune that could almost rival your own."

"Then what is it you want? Please enlighten me."

"Tell me, Lucius. What is the most valuable thing you possess?"

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean? I have many artefacts of undoubted-"

He laughed. "I don't mean your most priceless possession."

"Then perhaps you could be more clear, Rodolphus," he replied, eyes narrowing with his rising temper.

"It is really simple, Lucius. I want to know what you cherish most, and then I want the pleasure of taking it away from you." His black eyes glinted with malice through the wisps of grey smoke that still lingered in the room. "I may not be as outspoken as Bellatrix, but you cannot possibly believe I do not resent spending so many years of suffering in prison, while you were freed with the galleons used to line so many officials' pockets.

"What could the arrogant pureblood Lucius Malfoy value among all else?" he continued, more to himself than to the man opposite him, whose face was contorting with rage. "His fortune? His luxurious Manor? His son? No: those are all trivial. I would have said it was yourself you valued most, but I was recently proven wrong on that count. You see, you put your life and position in jeopardy for someone that you should regard as nothing more than filth under your boots. Though I'm more than a little intrigued as to how you two became involved, I shall not press the matter more than necessary. However, I would advise you to give in to this request unless you want me to unleash my demented wife: You give me the girl, and I'll say we're even."

"The girl?" he repeated incredulously. "You are delirious, Rodolphus. Why should she mean anything to me?"

"Do not lie, Lucius. If she meant nothing to you, you would have sat back and enjoyed the show when Bella tortured her," he retorted. "So what is she, then? Your whore, possibly? Or maybe she is passing you information on the Order. There is also the possibility, though I find it highly improbable, that it is _you_who have been passing information to the other side-"

"She is a pastime! Nothing more," he snapped.

"Is that so? Well then, all the more reason for you to give her to me. She can be my pastime too."

"I have not yet finished with her," he hissed.

"What a pity. I wonder if I am cruel enough to spoil your fun." He sighed. "I know: I'll leave her here for a while longer. Let's say two months? Consider it my apology for Bella's mishandling. Am I not kind to let you enjoy her some more?"

He merely laughed at the murderous glare the blond sent him.

"I could of course forgo my offer and go directly to the Dark Lord. It is entirely your choice."

Letting out a deep breath he answered slowly, "Very well. Two months."

"Excellent. I knew we could reach an understanding. And needless to say if you go back on your word, I shall make certain you pay dearly."

"It goes without saying," he said coldly.

"Well then, I will not impose upon your hospitality any longer," he said standing up and walking to the door. "Enjoy your Mudblood whore as much as you can."

Lucius remained staring at the door long after it had shut. Getting out of his chair, he strode over to his drink cabinet where he proceeded to pour a generous amount of Firewhiskey. He raised the amber liquid to his lips before suddenly throwing the still full glass into the fireplace. Chaos erupted from the explosion of flames and shattered glass, allowing him to fill his lungs with the fermented air and give in to a scream of rage.

**Author's Note:** Regarding the choice of title I thought it was appropriate: translated it would be "The Dice is Cast" I had been venturing for something on the lines of poker, when you show your hand of cards, but it just didn't sound right. Well, there's so much going on at the moment, Very sorry you had to wait so long. Any comments, criticism etc would be very welcome.With Love,

Ophelia


End file.
